A Walk Through Shadow
by Aelia O'Hession
Summary: A young girl escapes her life in Boston and ends up in Manhattan. Can the Newsies help her escape her troubled past and begin a new life with them?
1. Arrival

A Walk Through Shadow  
By: Aelia O'Hession  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Newsies. If I did, then well, what I would do with them I will leave up to your wonderful imaginations. Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
The cold bit deeply, leaving everything it touched numb. A hunched figure was walking, more like stumbling, along a snow covered street. Despite the thread-bare, tattered dress that hung by the figure's knees and its bloody feet, she walked resolutely like one knowing that they were leaving something painful behind for good. This lone figure slumped against a tree and wondered where the rest of the family had gotten to; the winds had scattered them. Who knew that life was going to be like this? It wasn't like life had been a bed of roses, but at least this poor figure had a home and a family that had cared for her, yeah right.  
  
Alyssa Cambell, treasured little sister of Trey, Gabe, and Dom Cambell, was this wretched, lone figure. They were the only family that she had left. Well, if she could call them a family. So many things had caused her to leave her home in Boston; her brothers being one of them. The other, more obvious, cause was the fact that, she had simply tried to get a new dress. However, she had no money, so stealing was the only option. She had known that her brothers had stolen all the time and had never gotten caught, so she decided to try it. Well, her little assumption had been wrong; her bothers had been caught, they just never told her about it.  
  
Now, halfway to New York, Alyssa was trying to remember how things had been before everything went wrong. At age 16, she barely remembered her own mother and her father had run off when she was little. Her brothers had raised her as best as a bunch of young boys could. Dom, only a year older, had been her constant companion. Trey, the oldest, was the one who always tried to make sure that the Cambells had a place to sleep and something to eat. Gabe, the middle brother, was the accomplished thief in the family. He was always telling jokes and showing off what he most recently stolen. They were by no means the perfect brothers; they had so many problems that Alyssa practically had to live with their neighbors, a kind Italian family consisting of seven children. While Alyssa tried to think of happy things, she only had harsh, painful memories of her life.  
  
In Hartford, Alyssa managed to sneak aboard a train heading for New York. Her tired body welcomed the warmth. She searched the luggage, but it was all frilly lacey things that she hated. So, unsuccessful in her search, Alyssa curled up in a corner and slept the rest of the way.  
  
Sometime later, the train had arrived in New York City, Manhattan Train Yards. A groggy Alyssa awoke to a shrill whistle and the conductor calling out the stop. She thought it unusual that the train did not stop at Grand Central Station, but was too tired to care. The sound of pounding boots coming down to the luggage car told her that she had to make a quick escape. A nearby window provided such an escape route.  
  
Alyssa wandered the deserted New York streets. The harsh cold kept most people tucked away in their homes with their families. Her long waist length brown hair swirled around her, providing a bit of warmth. Here and there a brave Newsie would stand, trying to sell a paper or two. It was late, and Alyssa wondered why some Newsies were still selling. The clatter of hoof beats sounded distantly in her ears. Turning, she saw a mounted police officer bearing down hard on her. She was too weak and tied to run or fight, so she just stood there.  
  
The officer stopped and dismounted and then roughly seized Alyssa by the tattered collar of her dress. He bound her hands with a length to cord and draped them over a nearby fence. Then he forced her on to her knees. With a laugh of mirth, he drew a length of heavy chain with barbs on it. Knowing what was coming, Alyssa shifted her head so that her hair fell in front of her over her shoulders. This officer, most likely drunk from the smell of him, let fly with the first lash. Alyssa gave only a small whimper and then was silent. Constantly, for what seemed like a life time, Alyssa felt the barbed chain bite into her back. She felt the blood pour down her back. But not once did she cry out or try and stop him.  
  
Across the street, the Manhattan Newsies watched this horrifying scene. The clatter of hoof beats had brought them all to the windows of the Lodging House.  
  
"Do yous tink dat we's should help 'er?" Crutchy inquired. He leaned heavily on his crutch; the winter chill doing a number on his bad leg. "Jack?"  
  
Jack Kelly, leader of the Manhattan Newsies, was thinking. Everyone looked at him expectantly, hoping he would have a vague idea of what to do. "Mush, yous gotta make some type a distraction or somethin'. Get 'im away from her." Jack then turned to Racetrack who was puffing nervously on a cigar. "Race, pull on yer pants an' come wid me. Crutchy, make sure nobody does anythin' stupid."  
  
Jack hurried down the stairs with a very nervous Racetrack following behind. He didn't want to be doing this, but Jack was the leader and he, as Jack's best friend, would follow him through Hell and back. The pair waited in the shadows until Mush's distraction lured the officer away. Coast clear, they ran over to Alyssa's limp form.  
  
"Race," Jack began. "Get 'er inside an' warm. I's gonna go get Davey. He'll have an idea a what ta do." With that, Jack helped Race pull Alyssa over his shoulders. Mush came running back, panting.  
  
"I. gottem. good" breathed Mush.  
  
"Good, now yous gotta help Race wid dis goil. Take over fer Crutchy. It's only a bit 'afore dey mutiny." Clearing that up, Jack Kelley ran off toward where the Jacobs family lived. Dave'll have a idea; he always does. That was all Jack thought as he ran like hell.  
  
Back at the Lodging House that the Newsies called home, Racetrack was setting a limp and unconscious Alyssa on his bunk. All around, everyone clamored to get a look.  
  
"Jeesh," muttered Specs. He stared, awed at how much Alyssa had endured. Everyone else kept their comments quiet because Specs had simply summed up what everyone wanted to say.  
  
Race was trying to make her as comfortable as he could. For as many girls that he had, Race still felt something stir within him. He hated seeing her lying like this; it nearly broke his heart. He shook his head and shoved that feeling back from whence it came. It was a feeling he hadn't thought about in a long time and he was not going to start thinking about it now.  
  
A half hour later, a tired looking David Jacobs walked in behind Jack who was followed by an even more tired looking Sarah. In her arms she carried a basket filled with what looked like clothes, bandages and jars of something.  
  
After a yawn David said, "I brought Sarah because, well, it's a girl we're talking about."  
  
A few snickers followed, but they were only half hearted.  
  
"Where is she?" Sarah's saintly nature quickly overcame her tiredness.  
  
"In me bed," Racetrack said between nervous puffs on his cigar.  
  
The happy little group was led by Racetrack who felt it was his duty to bring them to his bunk. "Well, dere she is. Don' look like she's gonna."  
  
Any further comment Race could have made was drowned out by Sarah's very loud shriek, followed by, "Dear God! What happened to her? Jack?"  
  
Jack explained while trying to stop his girlfriend from going into hysterics. One look at Alyssa told Sarah that breaking down was not going to help at all. Setting down the basked, she sat by Alyssa. "Everybody OUT! Jack, David, be ready to come in when I call for you." With that done, she got to work. When she heard the door close, she began to pull of what remained of Alyssa's dress.  
  
"Bossy little ting, ain't she," muttered Bumlets to Skittery who nodded his agreement.  
  
Sarah hummed to herself as she dressed Alyssa in a clean shift that actually covered her. Opening the back of the shift, Sarah was reminded of why she was here.  
  
"Jack, David. You can come in now." The two sedately walked in, unsure of why they were there.  
  
"Someone has to hold her legs while the other holds her shoulders and arms." She showed them a jar. "This stuff is going to sting her when it touches the wounds. Even if the person is unconscious, they'll still feel it."  
  
When Sarah administered the first bit, Alyssa gave a violent convulsion that almost sent David and Jack flying. As Sarah applied more, Alyssa stayed still. After about ten minutes, Sarah sent the two boys away so she could finish up. Pulling the top of the shift down, she gently wrapped a bandage around Alyssa's back. As she was setting the basket next to the window, Alyssa reached out and grabbed Sarah's elbow.  
  
"Thanks," she breathed. "Tell all dem too."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Alyssa Cambell." As she said this, she fell back asleep. Another spasm of pain swept across her.  
  
Sarah left and walked to where she knew the Newsies would be. As she walked the down the stairs to the second floor, she had to hold on to the banister that was there. She was quite shaken up about what she had just seen. She, Sarah Jacobs, had just seen cruelty at its worst. When she appeared in the doorway of the second floor sitting room, she saw the very anxious Newsies joined by Mr. Kloppman. The cigar Racetrack had been smoking was down to almost nothing. All around her, cigarettes were in to mouths of almost every Newsie.  
  
Kloppman looked up. "Is she going to be alright?" A murmur of agreement rose from everyone.  
  
"She should be." Sarah's voice sounded more confident than she felt. "I've applied some rather strong salve on to her wounds. Just make sure that she doesn't run a fever and keep her warm." She glanced around. "Now, here's the hard part. She's going to be asleep or a couple of days."  
  
"What's so hard 'bout dat?" Racetrack wondered. He got a couple of snickers for the comment.  
  
"For her to get better sooner, you all have to stay quiet so she can sleep."  
  
"Miss Jacobs," Kloppman cut in. "Askin' these boys to stay quiet, is like - forgive me Race, - is like askin' Race to stop gambling. It just can't be done."  
  
"If I thought she could she moved to a quieter place, I would. But, she's in no condition to go anywhere. You have to stay quiet or you will most certainly have a dead girl lying in Racetrack's bed."  
  
Sarah waited so these words could sink in. After a few moments, a murmur ran through them and they agreed to try and stay quiet. David muttered something about it being late and having to get home. As Sarah and David bundled up for the walk home, Race piped up.  
  
"Hey Sarah. Did yous get 'er name?" Everyone turned to listen.  
  
"She's Alyssa Cambell. She also told me to say thanks to all of you." Without another word, Sarah and David left with Jack. Just for safety's sake. 


	2. Pain and Silence

Chapter 2: Pain and Silence  
  
The next morning was tough. Usually the mornings were filled with camaraderie and noise, but it could not be that way because of Alyssa. Racetrack, not what you would call a morning person, awoke to slam his head on his bunk frame and uttered a very loud, "Holy shit!"  
  
Everyone else was pretty quiet except when someone opened their mouth and made a joke. Trooping out of the Lodgings, they all let loose a loud sigh of relief.  
  
"All dis quiet's gonna kill me," muttered Skittery. He was pulling his coat collar up around his ears. It was the only the third week of December, but it felt more like the middle of January. Business would be slow, so no one took too many papers.  
  
Family money was a bit tight with the Jacobs family so David was back selling.  
  
"Where's da kid?" Jack asked. Usually Les was the reason that Jack sold so many papes. That kid was a damn good actor. Didn't hurt that he adored Jack.  
  
"Home with a cold. Sarah's taking care of him." David managed to get an old lady to buy a paper. She probably thought that Sarah was his wife and that this 'kid' was their son.  
  
"Wish I was Les," Racetrack said. "All curled up inna warm bed. All I's got is da hard floor." Somehow, he had managed to sell all of his papes at the tracks this morning. No one asked how; they knew better.  
  
The three of them were walking past Tibby's when they ran into Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn. "A widdle boidee tol' me yous got a goil at yer place. Dat true?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" David asked. Personally, David could not stand Spot's skirt chasing ways. Especially when he went after Sarah. He could deal with Jack; he was his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, we's gotta goil. What's it to ya?" Race raised an eyebrow at Spot. As the King of Brooklyn, Spot had more girls than any man could want in a lifetime. Jack and Race put together could not equal all the girls that Spot had. Race had no idea what he did with all of them; being a Newsie left little time for a private life. He was surprised that Sarah and Jack had lasted this long. Pulling out the newest cigar, he lit up hoping for a bit of warmth. "Wanna puff?" he asked around.  
  
Shaking their heads, they all looked longingly at Tibby's then wandered back out into the cold.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alyssa was in so much pain. Her back blazed like it was on fire. The various bruises that were not seen ached and made her moan in her sleep. She had not felt this bad since. well, that was behind her now. She had left Boston to get away from everything.  
  
She wanted to wake up and get out of where ever she was. Her body protested by having her in a fevered sleep. Everyday she was aware of rapid movement in the morning and the sting of salve being applied to her back each night.  
  
Blink was wandering past Racetrack's bunk and saw Alyssa still asleep. Kicking Race in the side he asked quietly, "How long has she been like dat?"  
  
Race took a moment to wake. "'Bout tree days I tink."  
  
Alyssa's open eyes watched as Kid Blink walked away and while Racetrack pulled on his clothes. Glancing out the window he muttered, "Horrible sellin' day."  
  
Discreetly, Alyssa turned her head to look. Snow was falling rather heavily and ice clung to the window glass. Mush came running in, shrieking, "Denton's takin' us out ta lunch!"  
  
"Keep yer voice down. Yous gonna wake da goil," Jack said hurriedly. However, he was pleased that he was going to get a warm meal today. Everyone trooped out, brightened by the prospect of a warm meal.  
  
Making sure everyone was gone, Alyssa slowly rose. Every joint in her body was stiff, considering that all she had done was sleep for the last three days. Hunger grasped her, but she pushed it aside. She leaned down and saw the basket full of clothes. Digging through, Alyssa found a needle and thread; now she was prepared to look at the clothes.  
  
"Ugh, high neck blouses. Somethin' I'm gonna hafta fix." The skirts were all right. All she would have to do is hem them. The colors even suited her; navy blue, black, grey and even a maroon one. "Where can I find a pair a scissors?"  
  
"You lookin' fer scissors?"  
  
Alyssa jumped, completely caught off guard. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
The old man in front of her smiled as he sat on Snipeshooter's bunk. "I'm Kloppman. You must be the girl that they brought in. Alyssa, right?" From his pocket her drew a pair of scissors. He continued, "I run this lodging house fer the boys. Only place they can call home."  
  
"'Scuse me, but, who's 'they'?"  
  
"'They' would be referring to the Manhattan Newsies, under the leadership of Jack Kelly or Cowboy as some call him. You have spent the last three and a half days in Racetrack Higgins' bed. I must say, sleeping on the floor has been good fer him. You'll meet them all tonight when Jack's girl, Sarah, comes to check on you."  
  
Alyssa studied the old man for a moment. After a while, she nodded her head and went back to her sewing.  
  
Satisfied that she was all set, Kloppman left. "You need anything, don't be afraid to ask."  
  
Alyssa spent the rest of the day modifying the clothes to her taste. Well, almost the whole day. After dressing in a finished blouse and black skirt, Alyssa went to wash the bedding that she had slept in and bled in. It was only fair, she figured. On her way to the washroom, she ran into Kloppman. He was cleaning out an old storage room that held nothing in particular.  
  
"Can I ask what yous doin'?" Alyssa queried.  
  
"Certainly, because it concerns you. I'm cleaning this out so you can use it as a bedroom. It's not too seemly fer you to be sleeping wid a bunch a boys." Kloppman was about to throw an old spinning wheel on the trash pile that was precariously perched at the edge of the stairs.  
  
"Wait, could ya hold on ta dat? It may be a use ta me." Alyssa dropped the bedding to take the spinning wheel from Kloppman. It was in decent condition; wouldn't take much to get it running again.  
  
Remembering the bedding, she hurried off to wash it. After returning the freshly washed sheets to the bunk, she helped Kloppman clear out the room. Once everything was clear, she personally got on her knees to scrub the wooden floor. With each movement of her shoulder blades, the wounds flared up, but Alyssa ignored the pain. She could feel them bleeding, but she did not care.  
  
"Kloppman, you here?" a voice called from the first floor.  
  
"Third floor." He was in the middle of washing the walls.  
  
"I brought the old bed frame you wanted."  
  
"Very good. Alyssa can help you bring it up here." Kloppman nodded at Alyssa who was washing the window.  
  
The bed frame was surprisingly light, despite it being made of solid wood. It took no time to get it upstairs. They set it in the corner next to the window.  
  
"May I ask who this is for?" inquired the visitor. "Surely not one of the boys."  
  
"Not at all. This room is fer Alyssa."  
  
"Your granddaughter, right?"  
  
"Don't be daft," Kloppman snapped. "She's the girl that Jack and Race brought in. Don't you remember me telling you all of this, Denton?"  
  
Brian Denton, top reporter for the Sun and friend of the Newsies, was speechless.  
  
It pained Alyssa to see someone so shocked about her position. She went about by taking her anger out on the window. Kloppman understood; he lived with boys who had troubled pasts. Denton looked at her and she simply said, "Stubborn stain."  
  
Overall, the meeting could have gone much worse. The room still needed a few things, but Kloppman told Alyssa that they could get those things later. She was appreciative of what Kloppman was doing for her. She was going to be living with a bunch of Newsies, wasn't she? Not that it bothered her; she had three brothers, but no one knew that. 


	3. Meet the Family

Chapter 3: Meet the Family  
  
Evening came around much too quickly for Alyssa. Kloppman had been kind enough to tell her the approximate time the boys would be coming home. This allowed her to do something she had wanted to do for a long time; take a bath. Not having her own wash tub yet, she used the boys' washroom. Weeks of grime came off and her waist length brown hair became clean and manageable.  
  
Around seven o'clock, the first Newsies came home. Alyssa was dressing and was extremely nervous. What if they don't like me was her first thought. She knew they congregated in the second floor sitting room, so no one came up the stairs.  
  
By quarter to eight, everyone was home and Racetrack was already starting a poker game. "Anybody up fer a bit a gamblin'?"  
  
Sarah shook her head, exasperated at Race. She glanced at Medda, who had been invited by Kloppman.  
  
Spot Conlon had shown up too, and was sitting down to Race's poker game. "C'mon Racey. Let's see if yous can beat me."  
  
"I'm going to check on Alyssa." Sarah said this loudly so she could be heard over the noise of excited Newsies in a confined space.  
  
"Who's Alyssa?" Les asked. Sarah smiled at her little brother and was about to explain when a voice said,  
  
"I am."  
  
Silence filled the room. Racetrack even dropped his cigar.  
  
"You shouldn't be out of bed. It's bad for the wounds." Sarah began.  
  
"She's been out of bed all day. She woke up just after you boys left." Kloppman looked around the room, and Mush hid his face.  
  
Alyssa's green eyes circled the room, looking at each and everyone of them. At length, she spoke. "Just ta get dis outta da way. I wanna thank yous fer savin' me. I owes you my life."  
  
There was a lot of nervous shifting amongst the Newsies. Kloppman came forward and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Just a reminder boys, she's living wid us now. Treat her like a sister." He turned to face Alyssa. "You might as well meet everyone. At the table; stupid, wise ass wid the cigar is Racetrack."  
  
"Hey, dat ain't nice!" Race was grinning, so they knew he was joking. As always.  
  
"The blonde one next to him is Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn."  
  
"Dat's me!" Spot raised his cane, proudly showing it off.  
  
Alyssa gave a short laugh. "You call dat a weapon?" She moved her hands behind her back; looking quite innocent. Spot glared at her, but said nothing. Then in one fluid motion, she drew something from behind her back and flung it hard at the table.  
  
With a loud 'thud,' Alyssa's twelve inch knife landed in front of Spot. "Dat's a weapon," she said.  
  
The King of Brooklyn's eyes were wide; shocked that someone would dare throw a knife at him.  
  
"Wow!" Les said as he moved away from Sarah. He looked at his wooden sword which seemed so insignificant in the presence of that knife. "Can I touch it?" he asked eagerly.  
  
Sarah looked appalled, and Alyssa eyed Les. She did some quick thinking before speaking. "First, yer name and age."  
  
"Les. Les Jacobs. I'm eleven." He looked hopefully up at Alyssa. She grabbed the black leather wrapped hilt and wrenched the knife from the table.  
  
"Careful; it's really sharp and heavy." Alyssa then went on to teach him how to hold it and even began teaching him some maneuvers. She taught him the way that her brothers had taught her; hands on.  
  
"What are you trying to pull?" a new voice asked.  
  
Alyssa slowly rose. "And you are?"  
  
"David Jacobs. That's my little brother you're teaching. I don't like it." David's voice was solemn and serious as he addressed Alyssa.  
  
Quietly, she asked, "Why don' yous like it? Is it 'cuz he may hafta use it one day or 'cuz a goil's teachin' 'im?" Then, in perfect unaccented English she said, "If you have a problem, tell me so I can fix it."  
  
Before anymore could be said, Medda, who had been sitting quietly in a corner spoke, "Obviously, this girl has been raised differently than you, David. Would I be right in assuming that where you come from Alyssa, skill with a weapon is common?"  
  
Alyssa's green eyes were clouded for a moment then she nodded. Gently, she took the knife out of Les' hand and sheathed it.  
  
Kloppman went back to introducing everyone. "Still at the table is Jack Kelley, Mush, Boots, Kid Blink or Blink fer short, Snitch, Jake, Itey, and. who's behind ya Blink?"  
  
"Swifty." Blink spun around and caught Swifty by the hair.  
  
"The one wid glasses is obviously Specs," Kloppman said. "There's Crutchy next to him. Then we've got Snipeshooter, Dutchy, Snoddy, Skittery, Bumlets, and Pie Eater." He glanced around, "Over there is Sarah Jacobs, Jack's girl, Medda, and you've already met Brian Denton." That's everybody I think."  
  
"I feel like I's just walked in ta a family party or somethin'." Alyssa moved closer to the staircase, ready to retreat upstairs if necessary.  
  
"Don't worry. After a couple of days they'll come around. They always do. You just have to give them the benefit of the doubt." Kloppman walked away to talk with Medda and Denton.  
  
"Any yous up fer some poker?" Racetrack looked hopefully around. He saw Alyssa trying to blend in to the wall. "You play poker?"  
  
"A bit." She watched as Race pulled a puppy face to make her feel sorry. She shook her head at him and walked over.  
  
They played for a while, Alyssa doing neither bad nor well. Her big moment of triumph came when she beat Race, Spot and Jack all at once.  
  
"And she said dat she only played a bit," grumbled Race.  
  
"We's been beat by a GOIL!" Spot was furious. Never had a girl bested him at anything.  
  
Wide smile across her face, Alyssa gathered her winnings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kloppman, bless the old man, was right. After a few days, everyone had warmed to her. With no qualms, they got her in the middle of any prank they could. They even talked freely about Christmas plans. It was like she had been there for ever. Race had come down with a cold and everyone was patronizing him.  
  
"Aww, look at widdle Racey," Specs said looking at Racetrack, who looked miserable.  
  
"Where's Sarah ta coddle 'im?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"Coddling our little brother." David had walked in, obviously pissed about something. "The little whelp has a cold too."  
  
Alyssa wandered in, still dressed in her nightgown. "C'mon yer gonna be late. Try to avoid followin' in Race's footsteps. Race, yous bundled?"  
  
"Yes, mudder," he grumbled. Despite his annoyance, he appreciated that she was looking out for him.  
  
Everyone went out into the freezing cold. Once and a while a "Fuck, it's so damn cold," or a "Holy shit" would be heard form the Newsies. Only Mush seemed to be enjoying the weather.  
  
Alyssa watched from the window lost in her thoughts when Kloppman came in. "Care to come shopping wid me?"  
  
She thought about it for a moment, then nodded her head saying, "Lemme get ready."  
  
She walked into her room almost tripping over the spinning wheel. Instead of cursing at it, she was inspired. Over the shift, she pulled on a blouse and navy blue skirt. She also pulled on some wool stockings and then went in search of a pair of shoes.  
  
Alyssa searched among the boys' bunks, looking for a pair that they may have out grown. If she knew anything about the Newsie lifestyle, it was that they kept every piece of clothing they had ever worn, just in case. Tucked in a corner she saw a pair of boots that were way too small for Skittery. As she pulled on his boots, she lamented the fact that she did not have a coat.  
  
"Dat Jacobs girl gave me everythin' but a lousy coat. Don' she know it's Winter?"  
  
Kloppman quickly rectified the situation by producing a coat that had once belonged to one of his daughters. "It's not much, but at least you won't end up like Racetrack. Poor boy gets sick so easily."  
  
Walking through the New York streets with Kloppman was something that Alyssa would never forget. It was three days before Christmas and everyone was out trying to buy presents with what little money they had. Carolers were on every street corner, and Alyssa was reminded of Mush. Kloppman walked into a sweetshop to buy the annual Christmas chocolate for his boys. Alyssa stood in a corner looking at the candy and trying to figure out how much money she had. She had gained a bit in the poker game she had played against Race, Spot and Jack, and then she had the money that she had managed to take from Boston. She took a step backward and knocked something over.  
  
She spun around and saw that she had knocked over a girl of about her age. She then noticed that the girl carried two crutches.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! Here, lemme help you up." She reached down and firmly grasped the girl by the arms.  
  
The girl looked up at Alyssa, her face smiling. "Don' worry 'bout it. Happens all da time. I'm Mercy Williams. Who are you? Ain't never seen yous around." Mercy's blue eyes danced and her auburn curls danced below her shoulders.  
  
Alyssa was glad that Marcy was not about to bite her head off. "Alyssa Cambell. I'm livin' wid Kloppman."  
  
Mercy gave Alyssa an incredulous look. "Yous livin' wid da Newsies?"  
  
"Yes, Mercy. Alyssa is living wid us." Kloppman had come over, finished buying the chocolate. "This is the one they found being beaten within an inch of her life."  
  
Mercy's eyes went wide.  
  
Too wide for Alyssa. Why was everyone so shocked when they heard about what had happened? Didn't this type of thing happen here all the time?  
  
Apparently not.  
  
"Why don't yous come wid us?" Alyssa was disgusted with herself. She had never been good at making friends; here she was practically begging Mercy.  
  
Mercy on the other hand, did not seem to notice. To her, this was the best thing that could happen. It was like an early Christmas present. Being a cripple, she did not get out much. Thus, she never really had friends.  
  
Now, right before her, someone was asking.  
  
Dreams really do come true.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Out in the city, the Newsies were having what was probably the worst selling day of their lives.  
  
Left and right, they were making headlines up faster than anything. Mush was screaming at the top of his lungs while Blink was trying to catch a few customers.  
  
Racetrack had met up with Spot Conlon outside of Tibby's. Between sniffles, Race puffed on his cigar. He contemplated blowing what little money ha had on a beer or two, but thought better of it.  
  
"How's she doin'?" Spot asked suddenly.  
  
Race practically choked on his cigar. That was one of the last things Race wanted to hear out of Spot's mouth. He considered Alyssa his territory; all the Manhattan Newsies did. After all, she was living with them, wasn't she?  
  
Giving Spot a look he said, "She's doin' good. Still a bit wary a us, but she's only been awake tree days. Give 'er some time."  
  
Spot nodded and Race could tell he was thinking. "Where's Jackey boy?"  
  
"Davey came down wid a cold and Jack took 'im home." Race took a long drag on his cigar. "Right now he's prob'ly eatin' a warm meal Mrs. Jacobs made fer 'im."  
  
The two snickered at the picture this created in their minds. Jack sitting down to family life. Disgusting. Well, not really; it's what every Newsie wanted, a family of their own. Hell, Race even wanted one.  
  
A few minutes passed when who should come bounding up but Mush, gleefully singing carols. An annoyed Blink followed, muttering something about glue.  
  
"Deck da halls wid boughs a holly." Mush bellowed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Aw, shut it!" growled Race. He hated ruining Mush's good mood but he was not going to be tolerant of cheer right now.  
  
"Try sellin' wid 'im all day." Obviously, Blink's patience was thin.  
  
Why the two sold together was beyond Race. Sometimes, they couldn't stand each other. But, they were best friends, so Race ignored it.  
  
As the day came to a close, most of the Newsies met up at Tibby's. The general consensus was "shitty sellin' day." And so, the defeated Newsies walked home.  
  
Racetrack Higgins wanted to die.  
  
As soon as he got back to the Lodgings, he went up to the third floor to crawl into his bunk. He passed Alyssa's room and heard her laughing with Mercy.  
  
She had such a beautiful laugh.  
  
He kicked himself and kept walking. Beside his bunk he saw a steaming hot bowl of soup and a mug of tea. Beside that he saw a note scrawled in a gentle hand. Race read it aloud.  
  
"Hope you feel better. Enjoy. Alyssa."  
  
Warmth surged though Racetrack. Gone was the need to die. He settled into his bunk and took up his soup. He ignored the looks he looks he got as he sat with his soup and tea. It was all he needed. 


	4. Missing

Chapter 4: Missing  
  
The morning was just like any other. The boys got up and were loud with jokes and laughter. Alyssa would come out of her room and see every one off. Or, that was how a morning was supposed to be.  
  
As everyone was leaving, Alyssa did not come out of her room.  
  
Much to the dismay of every Newsie there.  
  
"Where is dat goil?" Skittery asked. "She's da reason why I's keep sellin' dese lousy papes."  
  
A couple of "awwws" were issued by some nearby Newsies.  
  
"Race, go see if she's sleepin'," Specs said. Mush proceeded to shove the little Italian forward.  
  
"Why me?" demanded Race, digging his heels into the floor. Specs was asking him to do something very dangerous; enter a girl's room uninvited.  
  
Specs continued, "Well, yous seem ta be on such good terms wid her. It's logical."  
  
"How was da soup," Bumlets muttered under his breath.  
  
Resigned, poor Racetrack Higgins was shoved forward.  
  
Revenge is a beautiful thing.  
  
Timidly, Race knocked on the old oak door. "Alyssa, yous in dere? It's Racetrack."  
  
Silence met Race's inquiry. Not a good sign.  
  
If anyone was expecting Alyssa to fling the door open wide and hug Race, they were severely wrong and disappointed.  
  
Mustering up as much courage as he could, Race put his hand to the door knob. Why couldn't Jack have done this, he asked himself. Oh right. HE had spent the night at the Jacobs house. Race gave a snort of indignation.  
  
"Yous gonna open da door or what?"  
  
"Shut it, Snipeshooter."  
  
It took a lot of will power for Racetrack to open that door. Time seemed to drag on forever. The old oak door slowly swung forward on its hinges. It revealed an empty room. Her bed was made up and everything was strangely in order.  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
"She left wid out sayin' goodbye?" Mush choked out. "How could she do dis?"  
  
Behind them, Kloppman came up the stairs to hear just what Mush had said. "If you're looking for Alyssa, she went shopping with Mercy this morning."  
  
"Who's Mercy?" everyone chorused. They had never heard of her before.  
  
"Mercy Williams. She's the cripple who lives next door. Sweet girl." Kloppman was amazed at how used to seeing Alyssa his boys had become. She really was part of the family.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bright musical laughter filled the busy New York streets. Everywhere one looked droves of joyful holiday shoppers could be seen. Among them was Mercy and Alyssa. Shop windows were filled with tantalizing things; all to tempt an unknowing customer out of their last bit of money. This was not a problem for the rich though; they had plenty of money to buy the expensive gifts. The rest of the New York populous was not so fortunate.  
  
The two came to one of the shops that they needed to stop at. It was a small store run by one of the textile factories. Prices were relatively low, so everyone could afford what they needed. Alyssa was there to buy a few things for the spinning wheel that she had salvaged. As she was selecting a spindle she saw Mercy gaze longingly at a shawl on display. After paying for the spindle and some yarn, she walked over to her friend.  
  
"Mercy."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Mercy turned and faced Alyssa. "Just admirin' dis shawl. Its Italian made, ya know. silk imported from the Orient, handmade. fireburst design in white on the solid blue. tassels on the edge. warm and thick. Way too expensive, though."  
  
Listening to Mercy describe the shawl told Alyssa just how much Mercy wanted it. A glimmer of an idea formed in her head. Once Alyssa Cambell formed an idea, she never let it go. Foolish. perhaps.  
  
"Where should we go fer da cigahs an' sweets?"  
  
Alyssa received a reproving glance from Mercy. "Dere's only one place, O'Reiley's. Do I really gotta teach yous 'bout dis city?"  
  
With a laugh and a shove, the two girls went out of the warm shop and into the bitter cold. Snow swirled around and people walking around were bundled tightly and were almost as like walking coats. A carol singing Newsie went by and stopped in his tracks.  
  
Squinting her eyes against the glare, Alyssa looked at the Newsie. "Mush?"  
  
"Alyssa!" Mush ran over and hugged her tightly. "We's all thought dat yous had left us."  
  
She laughed at him. "Nah. Why would I leave you guys?"  
  
Mush thought about that for a moment, trying to come up with a reason. "Good point. Who's yer friend?"  
  
Mercy, not knowing who this Newsie was, was trying to blend into a shop wall behind her. All she knew was that he was Manhattan and that he lived next door to her. It should have comforted her that Alyssa knew him, but no.  
  
Alyssa reached her hand out and gently drew Mercy forward. "Dis is Mercy Williams. She lives next door to us. Mercy, dis is Mush."  
  
Mush stepped forward and cordially shook Mercy's hand. Pleased ta meet ya." Then, he looked at the clock tower. "Now, if you'll 'scuse me, I's gotta run." With that, he hurried away.  
  
As they walked, they talked about this and that. The wind picked up again and they hurried along. They saw Spot and wondered what he was doing in Manhattan territory.  
  
"Dat's da King a Brooklyn, ain't it?" Mercy quietly asked. They went inside O'Reiley's and began overlooking a sweet display.  
  
"Yeah, dat's 'im alright. The famous Spot Conlon." Alyssa said this with a bit of hatred. To be honest, she had been thinking about Spot. Not in a good way either. Being new, she was told that Spot would go after her. Her little stunt the night she met him showed that he loved his power. She knew from experience that people with power like his eventually go too far. Hopefully, that time would not come too soon. Frankly, Spot was a good leader, for all his faults. Alyssa was going to try and stay away from men, in a romantic sense. She had to much pain because. no, she was not going to think about that now.  
  
As Mercy was looking through the sweets, Alyssa wandered over to the cigars. She was immediately reminded of Racetrack; the comforting smell of a cigar always lingered on him. She blushed as she smiled to herself. Pulling out a bit of money that she had saved, she bought a tin of six; sure to go over well. Mercy paid for the sweets with their combined money and they moved on.  
  
Passing Tibby's, Alyssa saw a sign in the window that caught her eye. It said, "Help wanted, waiter." She looked around to tell Mercy that she was going in, but Mercy was across the street talking with Crutchy. Turning back to Tibby's she walked in, interested in the sign.  
  
Walking up to the counter, she asked, "I'm inquiring about the help wanted sign." She decided to speak without the accent to make a good impression.  
  
"Well," the young man behind the counter said. "It says 'waiter' and you're girl, begging your pardon, miss."  
  
"Murphy, what's the problem?" An older man in his forty's came forward.  
  
"This young lady was inquiring about the sign."  
  
Murphy was cut off by the older man. "Miss, I'm Jonathan Davis, manager of Tibby's. What is it that you were wondering?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would be wiling to hire me as a waitress. I can work all day."  
  
Alyssa was cut off by Mr. Davis. "You mean to tell me that you want the job?" His face was bewildered.  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Wonderful. When can you start? Oh, and what's your name?" Mr. Davis looked like the happiest man in the world.  
  
"Alyssa Cambell. I can start tomorrow, I suppose."  
  
"Great," he turned to Murphy, "Now we have someone to work Christmas Eve." Turning to Alyssa he asked, "You'll have Christmas off, of course. We're closed. Obviously you can take time off, but not to much or we'll have to fire you, unfortunately. Don't bother showing up if you're sick; we're a restaurant, not a factory. If you're sick, don't worry about it, we can get someone to cover for you. This is the worst winter that New York has seen in a while so sickness is bound to happen." Mr. Davis kept talking and Alyssa was quite pleased with herself.  
  
"One, question, when do you want me here?" Alyssa figured it was a valuable piece of information to know.  
  
"Right, of course. Seven sharp in the morning. See you then." Mr. Davis shook her hand to show that they had reached an agreement. "We'll do the paper work in the morning."  
  
Back on the streets and having met up with Mercy, Alyssa was happier than she had been in a long time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas Eve morning. Alyssa savored the moment. Quietly, so that she would not wake anyone, she got ready for her first day of work. Excitement surged through her body making her shake. No one knew that she had a job, and she was going to try and keep it that way until tonight. Alyssa sang to herself as she braided her hair back and twisted it up into a bun.  
  
Quietly, she slipped out of the Lodgings, and began the freezing walk to Tibby's. Alyssa watched as shops began to open and workers silently went to their jobs. She arrived early and was asked if she had any experience. After saying yes, Mr. Davis said, "Well, at least I don't have to teach you." Alyssa pulled on an apron and began work.  
  
Back at the Lodgings, everyone was wondering where Alyssa was.  
  
"How much shoppin' can one goil do?" Swifty asked.  
  
"From what Sarah says, it's like a hobby er somethin'," Jack said. "Hey Kloppman, do yous know where Alyssa is?"  
  
Kloppman stopped dead in his tracks. "No," he said slowly. "Somebody go next door and ask Mercy if she knows anything."  
  
When asked, Mercy said that she had no idea.  
  
"If Spot has anythin' da do wid dis, I'll kill 'im." Racetrack was beginning to pull on his coat and light up a cigar.  
  
Jack looked at his best friend. "What makes yous think dat Spot had somethin' da do wid dis?"  
  
Race looked at Jack as though the answer was obvious. "Well, he's been askin' 'bout her a lot."  
  
"And I saw 'im follwin' 'er yesterday," Mush added.  
  
At this, everyone began talking and chaos reigned supreme. It looked like every single Manhattan Newsie was going to storm Brooklyn and interrogate Spot Conlon.  
  
Not a bright idea.  
  
Jack said, "HOLD IT! Me and Race'll go ask Spot some questions. Da rest a yous'll keep an eye out while yous sellin'. Any questions?"  
  
Snitch said something that sounded remotely like, "No siree Bob."  
  
Grimly, everyone went out; each and everyone of them worried sick about Alyssa.  
  
While Alyssa was serving lunch to a business man, Jack and Race were serving Spot Conlon some questions.  
  
"Yous seen Alyssa lately?" Though Jack had a girl, he felt obligated to feel responsible for her because she was living with him. He also thought of her as a sister.  
  
"Yeah, I's seen 'er," Spot said. He was unsure as to why Race and Jack were here in Brooklyn, asking questions. A look from Race told him that he had to explain. "Saw 'er yesterday wid dat cripple goil. Dey was headin' ta O'Reiley's. Haven' seen 'er since."  
  
Cowboy and Race looked at each other, skeptical and worried at the same time. If Spot had only seen her yesterday, then who knows what could have happened. However, they knew that Spot would not lie about a girl; it was a weakness of his.  
  
Satisfied that the King of Brooklyn was telling the truth, the two walked away. Race's only words were, "Alyssa's Manhattan territory."  
  
Now, Spot was more confused than ever. It seemed to him that the knew that he was looking at Alyssa. How would he not. In his eyes, she was the definition of the word beautiful. Her long brown hair always swirling around her, her flashing green eyes, milk white skin, and lovely laugh, was everything that Spot was looking for in a girl. The topper though, was the fact that she knew how to use a weapon. It also seemed to Spot that the Manhattan Newsies were getting possessive of her. Race's final words resounded in his head, "Alyssa's Manhattan territory." What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brian Denton walked into Tibby's. The first thing that he noticed was that they had gotten a waitress. To him, she was beautiful with milk white skin, brown hair curled into a bun, and flashing green eyes. As she walked over, Denton thought of hitting on her then she spoke.  
  
"So Denton, what'll ya be havin'?"  
  
Shocked, he looked up at the waitress and saw that it was Alyssa who looked down at him. So much for his idea.  
  
"You're working at Tibby's? Do you realize that every Newsie in Manhattan is out looking for you? They're all worried sick; Racetrack thinks you've been kidnapped."  
  
When he said this, Alyssa paled. Denton, without knowing it, had struck a chord deep within Alyssa. "Race thinks that I've been kidnapped?" she whispered. Alyssa sunk into a chair beside Denton and put her head in her hands. Never, in her whole life had anyone ever been worried what had happened to her. Now, at least twenty people were worried out of their minds. She told Denton this who just stared in amazement.  
  
"You best tell them as soon as possible. If you don't, these boys will tear the whole city apart looking for you. The last thing you want is a bunch of angry and worried Newsies running around New York looking for their adopted sister." Denton paused for a moment and then said, "Oh, I'll have the chicken with a baked potato and peas."  
  
"And ta drink?" Alyssa made the transition easily. Firm, comfortable ground. This was good.  
  
"Could you get me a beer?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Each Newsie came home that night with no luck. Not a single person had seen her. Sarah and Mercy were both very anxious. The boys had forbidden them to look that day. There was a fear that they might get taken too. Racetrack sat in corner, beer in one hand and a cigar in his mouth.  
  
Down on the first floor, the door slammed shut. The sound of a coat being taken off was heard. No one moved because they figured that it was Kloppman, back from looking for Alyssa and a Christmas Eve party. Nobody even shifted when footsteps sounded on the wooden staircase.  
  
From the doorway, Alyssa could see the haunted and mournful faces of all her friends. It shocked her to see the usually rambunctious group so solemn; and it was all because of her. Timidly, she stepped into the light and said with a wavering voice, "Hey, everybody."  
  
The next thing anyone knew, Race was flying from his corner and violently hugging Alyssa. "Thank God yous alright!"  
  
Seeing the notorious gambler like this almost brought Alyssa to tears. "I owe all yous a apology and a explanation." She was about to say more when the tears began to fall silently down her cheeks. Race, being closest, pulled her close so she could sob onto his shoulder. It was not hard; she was three inches shorter than him. Seeing such an unfettered display of emotion sent everyone forward to try and comfort her. Alyssa was overwhelmed and she let about a years worth of tears fall.  
  
Every painful moment that had happened to her within the past year fame flooding back. Each time she had been abused; each time she had seen her whole life about to end; each time that she huddled in an alley, hungry and cold.  
  
Such pain. So many shadows. Things better left unsaid.  
  
Maybe these people could help her walk out of her shadowed past and start a new life without all the pain.  
  
Alyssa felt herself being guided to a chair. Sitting, she began to compose herself. Slowly, as if she was coming out if a trance, she spoke. "This morning, I left for my first day of work." She was so shaken that she spoke without the New York accent. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Jack cut in. "Yous ain't gotta factory job, do yous? If yous do, quit - now. I won't allow it." He wasn't about to see Alyssa wither away to nothing under the conditions of factory life. "Dat goes fer you too," he said to Sarah.  
  
With a smile, Alyssa shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm working at Tibby's."  
  
"Yous workin' at Tibby's?!" Skittery cut in. "Alright, someone else to buy us lunch."  
  
Alyssa continued, "I'm working as a waitress. Denton came by for supper and saw me. He told me how upset you all were. I'm so sorry for making you all worry. If I had known it would distress you so much, I would have told you before I left. I took the job because I need a way to support myself while I live here. The opportunity just presented itself."  
  
"Don' worry 'bout it," Specs said.  
  
"Yeah don' worry." Race said. He moved to kneel in front of her. "It's just dat we's don't want nothin' bad ta happen ta ya. We's all wanna keep yous."  
  
Without any further words being spoken, Alyssa was sent off to bed by Sarah and Mercy. They said that she had enough stress for one day. Give her current state, Alyssa fell asleep and slept peacefully. 


	5. New Found Joy

Chapter 5: New Found Joy  
  
Dawn slowly crept up on the sleepy city of New York. It was Christmas morning and no one was stirring. The Newsies were sleeping late because they did not have to sell today; a little "gift" Pulitzer had called it. He never had to do anything; he had to only act like a sweet old uncle to some spoiled brats. What a life.  
  
Alyssa, however, was stirring. She was quietly slipping among the bunks depositing Christmas presents to their respectable recipients. Then, filled with more holiday cheer than she could have ever imagined, she tied sprigs of holly and evergreen to the ceiling beams. The scent was wonderful. Alyssa was reminded of home in Ireland when she had been a baby and her mother had decorated with sprigs from the surrounding forest. Taking one look at the old, unused fireplace and Alyssa had to clean it. Once clean, she loaded it up with wood and evergreen sprigs. Warmth filled the room after she lit it, releasing a sweet scent that mingled with the holly. Alyssa watched as her friends snuggled deeper into their bunks.  
  
On the second floor, Alyssa began setting up the breakfast that had been Sarah's idea. Sarah knew that the boys usually depended on the nuns for their breakfast, so she wanted to do something special for all of them. Alyssa was not going to start cooking just yet; let the boys have a bit more sleep. She went back to her room and did the same.  
  
Mush was the first one to wake. When he saw the state of the bunkroom, he could not contain his merriment. He let lose with a very loud rendition of "Deck the Halls."  
  
Jack rolled over, about to protest, then he too saw what had happened. He smiled to himself. He was sure that Alyssa and Kloppman had done this. By now, everyone was awaking to Mush's rousing carols.  
  
"Wha' happened in here?" a groggy Racetrack said. Turning, he saw a neatly wrapped package with his name gently scrawled on the paper. Looking around, Race saw that everyone had a similar package. For a moment, they all just stared at them. Then, in a flurry of paper, they tore into their presents.  
  
"Hey, awesome!" Specs exclaimed. He was holding up a pair of knitted socks.  
  
"Look at dis," Boots said. He was holding up a bag stuffed full of sweets.  
  
Each one found a bag of sweets and something knitted. Inside his, Racetrack found the sweets, a thickly knitted wool scarf, and another package. This one had a note attached to it. It read, "Hope you enjoy these." Delicately, Race opened the paper to reveal a tin.  
  
How he longed for a tin like this.  
  
Opening the tin, Race found six perfect cigars. Lifting one out, he began to finger it fondly. Who would spend this kind of money on him? Still pondering, he dung in his pockets to find a light.  
  
"Lookie what Racey got," Snipeshooter cooed from the next bed.  
  
Race was too indulged in his new cigars to even try and find a comeback.  
  
Kloppman then came up holding a package in one arm and supporting Mercy with the other. "Jack," he said, "This came for you. It's from Sarah. She said she'd be over later."  
  
"Ain't yous gonna open it?" Skittery taunted.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, Jack opened the package. Inside was a thick sweater, most likely knitted by Sarah.  
  
"Awww, ain't dat sweet," Racetrack said.  
  
"Aw, shut yer big mouth, mister 'I gotts some cigahs from somebody.'" Jack was even more embarrassed now; he was turning a very deep shade of red.  
  
Before Race and Jack could spend anymore time having a nice long bickering contest, Alyssa walked in. That shut everyone up. She was wearing a green nightgown that hugged her body with a swirling skirt and thin straps. Alyssa just shook her head and walked over to where Mercy stood.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Mercy said, handing Alyssa a neatly wrapped present.  
  
"Wait, I's got somethin' fer ya too." Alyssa disappeared into her room and came out bearing a large squishy package. "Well, go on, open it," she urged.  
  
Mercy pulled the paper off to reveal a shawl. "Alyssa, yous didn't. How could yous afford." Mercy was holding an exact copy of the shawl she had seen in the shop. Now, holding the coveted item, she was close to tears.  
  
"Nah, I couldn't afford it. So, I's made a copy a it. I's hope yous like it."  
  
Wide eyed and speechless, Mercy surged forward and hugged Alyssa fiercely. "I love it," she whispered. "Now open yers.  
  
With shaking hands, Alyssa pulled off the paper covering her gift. Inside, she found a beautiful green flowing skirt. All over it, a black ivy pattern had been embroidered. The skirt reminded her of a gown her mother one wore. She ran her fingers over the embroidery, feeling each curve that it made.  
  
It was funny how everything reminded Alyssa of her mother. She was probably the only person that Alyssa had ever felt close to. And then again, she had only known her mother for two years of her life.  
  
"Oh, Mercy, it's."  
  
"I knew dat yous was Irish; yer personality gives dat away. I also knew dat you'd probably feel comfortable in it more dan anythin' dat Sarah could give ya. Da two a yous got completely different personalities and styles. I made it me self." Mercy smiled at Alyssa. She felt as though things could not get any better.  
  
Around them, the Newsies shifted uneasily. Each one of them was worried that their combined gift would not be enough.  
  
"Alyssa," Jack finally said. "We's all got ya somethin'. It's not much."  
  
From beneath a loose floorboard, Specs drew a small package. Handing it to her he said, "It's all dat we lowly Newsies could afford."  
  
Taking the package in he hands, Alyssa remove the paper. Old newspaper wrappings revealed a gorgeous leather bound journal. The leather cover bore an intricate Celtic circle design with little dragons in each of the corners. The spine bore faeries sitting on a vine of ivy.  
  
"We figgered dat since yous always singin' an' stuff, we'd buy yous a place ta put it." Racetrack said this in almost an embarrassed tone.  
  
Alyssa almost did not know what to say. "Guys, its. perfect. Thank yous so much." She proceeded to go around and give each a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Mercy gave Alyssa an impish glance. Alyssa nodded and Mercy spoke. "How did all yous like yer presents dis mornin'? Dey's from me an' Alyssa."  
  
A gasp rose out of them all. The could not believe that these two girls, who they barely knew, had done so much for them.  
  
"Den how do yous explain da cigahs dat Race got?" Snipeshooter demanded.  
  
"Dere from me. Dey's a thank you gift fer allowin' me da use a his bunk." Alyssa got the feeling that they were a little jealous. That was not the case, however. They just wanted to know why. "C'mon, breakfast is waitin'."  
  
"Breakfast?" Mush, Blink and Boots said at once. "We's get breakfast? Wid out da nuns?"  
  
"Course," Mercy said. "Sarah planned it. We're just gonna get started 'afore she comes. Alyssa and I are goils, if yous remember. Or care ta look."  
  
Were they looking. As much as Alyssa was like a sister, the Newsies could not but help notice how she glided around the Lodging House. They did not care if she had a heavily shadowed past. They were more than willing to help her work past it. Even if meant that terrible things would be brought out in the open again. A feeling of wanting to help Alyssa at all costs flowed strongly through these boys.  
  
Down on the second floor, breakfast was prepared with a family like air. A little while in, Sarah, David and Les came by. Being Jewish, they did not celebrate Christmas, but they thought it polite to be with their friends on their holiday. Sarah was greeted by Jack with a nice long kiss. Alyssa kept everyone's attention away by wreaking havoc with Racetrack. Mercy smiled to herself as she watched Race chase Alyssa around the table.  
  
'They're so perfect for each other,' she thought. Looking at Sarah, Mercy knew that she was grateful for the distraction. It was not often that she and Jack could have a moment alone. As much as Mayor and Ester Jacobs loved Jack, they were still wary because he was a Newsie and because Sarah was such a sweet and innocent girl. Mercy knew that Sarah's innocence sometimes annoyed Alyssa to no end, but the two girls got along.  
  
A hearty breakfast was served to everyone there. Les, who had already eaten, was overjoyed at the sight of more food. Despite some of Alyssa's tomboyish ways, she still managed to make a wonderful meal without Sarah's wifely interference.  
  
Between bites, Kloppman said, "I hope you have your best clothes clean."  
  
"What?!?" Swifty exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" demanded Pie Eater. "Wha's goin' on?"  
  
"Medda and Denton are taking all of you out for Christmas dinner. You happen to be going to a rather high class restaurant and concert hall."  
  
"When?" asked Racetrack. "'Cause if its anytime soon, I's gotta find a way ta wash me clothes."  
  
Jack gave an ironic smile. "Racey honey, we's ALL gotta wash our clothes."  
  
The inability for a bunch of guys to wash their own clothes was too funny. Alyssa, Sarah, and Mercy were doubled over with laughter. "We can wash 'em," they chorused.  
  
"Dat's why we love dese goils," Race said. "Dey do anythin' fer us."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The three girls spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon washing the Manhattan Newsies dirty clothes. Not that it bothered them, it gave them the chance to bond. The boys stayed to the third floor because they knew that they would get roped into helping if they even walked past the door. Beneath them, they could hear Alyssa singing as she worked.  
  
"This time of the year is spent in good cheer. And neighbours together do meet, To sit by the fire, with friendly desire, Each other in love to greet. Old grudges forgot are put in the pot, All sorrows aside they lay; The old and the young doth carol this song, To drive the cold winter away." (Loreena McKennitt - In Praise of Christmas)  
  
"Could you teach us some songs?" Sarah quietly asked.  
  
"Course. I'd love to. Its always better when more people know the song, anyway." While they washed, Alyssa taught them various songs; some holiday related, some not.  
  
Racetrack sat in his bed polishing his shoes. While doing so, he was smoking one of the cigars Alyssa had given him. At seventeen, he had no idea no idea what true love felt like or was, but yet, he felt as though he loved Alyssa. Race had watched lovers and came to the conclusion that love was flamboyant and obvious, so that the whole world could know. But what he felt for Alyssa was gentler, more secret. Jack and Sarah had the flamboyant love; the kind that could be fleeting. That was not what Race wanted. He wanted something gentle and sweet that he could hold on to forever. The rational part of him said that he was being foolish, and that there was no possible way that she felt the same. It told him that she deserved better than some Newsie. Then there was the part of him that dreamed. Given the evidence, he thought that there might be chance. Something told him to be the bold and forward person that he is and do something about it. But, the rational side would jut in and give him a thousand reasons why he was being stupid.  
  
Searching through his bunk side cubby, Racetrack found a small wooden box. It was intricately carved and made of mahogany. Inside was a swirling silver pendant on a black velvet ribbon. Looking at the necklace brought memories of his mother to his mind. He remembered being a small child and watching the sunlight hit the pendant as it hung from his mother's neck. This one memory brought forth many darker memories.  
  
While Racetrack was lost in his thoughts, everyone else was enjoying their sweets. Between bunks, people were trading sweets to get a stash of their favorite. Nobody noticed the unusually reclusive gambler.  
  
At around three o'clock, Alyssa, Mercy, and Sarah came upstairs bearing baskets of clean clothes. Race heard the girls and came out of his solitude and cried, "All hail dose who come bearin' clean clothes!"  
  
Everyone in the bunk room stood and gave mock bows.  
  
"Every garment that you boys wear has been cleaned, repaired and ironed." Sarah spoke while Mercy and Alyssa sorted the laundry. "Come and claim it!"  
  
"Might I suggest dat all yous bathe 'afore we go," Alyssa said. "Yer foul stench will undermine all da cleanin' dat we did. Also, dis is a high class place wid lots a rich people. Dey ain't too fond a us."  
  
"Point taken," Jack said. "Everybody bathes. Even you Blinkee."  
  
"Aw, Jack. No way." Kid Blink protested.  
  
"Bathe, or we's all gonna force yous in ta da tub," Race countered.  
  
Blink conceded, and collected his clothes from Mercy.  
  
Handing Race his clothes, Alyssa was saddened by the fact that they no longer held the comforting smell of a cigar. Seeing a cigar in his quirky mouth told Alyssa that the problem would be quickly remedied. She gave a little blush that she knew Race saw, and moved on.  
  
"Alyssa," Sarah said. "I'm going to go home so I can get ready. Medda's coming at six, right?"  
  
"Yeah, look nice. See ya den."  
  
"I'm gonna go too." Mercy had come up beside her. "Ya know, prep time an' all."  
  
Dutchy was beside himself. "You goils need TREE houahs ta get ready?" The thought of this had him in stitches on the floor.  
  
Kloppman could not keep silent. "You honestly think that girls wake up pretty?"  
  
"Hell no," Mercy, Sarah and Alyssa chorused.  
  
After saying good bye to her friends, Alyssa locked herself in her room. The first thing she had to figure out was what she was going to wear. These boys had basically seen her at her most absolute tomboyish-ness. Hell, when she had been fixing the clothes Sarah had given her, Alyssa had worn a pair of Skittery's old pants and one of Blink's shirts. All she had to do is tuck her hair inside Jack's cowboy hat and she looked like one of the guys. Except for the whole large breasts issue.  
  
Today she felt was the day that she would stun them. She was aware of the fact that they followed her with their eyes, but that was nothing. Alyssa did not even consider herself to be beautiful. She never understood what everyone was looking at. Slipping into a steaming hot tub, she softly sang to herself. Out of her window, she watched the snow fall. What a perfect Christmas. Not like the one's I've had in my past. My present was usually a loaf of bread and a beating. She got out and ran a brush through her long hair, letting it dry naturally so it would curl. Alyssa had decided to wear the green skirt Mercy had given her coupled with a bell- sleeved, square neck white top she had made.  
  
Laying them out on the bed, she noticed that she had not opened Sarah's gift. A note on top read, 'This was given to me, but it's something I'd never wear. Mercy said you'd love it. Always, Sarah.' The package contained a black lace up bodice that medieval wenches used to wear. Alyssa was overjoyed; it went perfectly with her planned outfit. She lamented the fact that she had no jewelry, but that was a minor problem. Christmas was one of the few days that Alyssa could freely indulge herself in some truly "girly" ways.  
  
She planned to milk it for all it was worth.  
  
Alyssa dressed and allowed herself the guilty pleasure of having the bodice accentuate her breasts. Honestly, she was going to be spending the evening with a bunch of guys so, why not? She pulled a bit of her hair back and secured it with a intricate silver clip Kloppman had given her. Then, the applied just the faintest bit of makeup from the kit Medda had given her. To top the whole outfit off, she bucked the leather belt that held her mother's knife around her waist. Alyssa was rather proud of the way she looked; just like a regular middle class girl, kind of like Sarah, only in completely different outfit.  
  
At ten minutes of six, Sarah and David showed up along with Mercy. The two girls went right to Alyssa's room to see how she looked.  
  
They were speechless.  
  
"Alyssa," Mercy began. "Yous look absolutely GORGEOUS! How come yous don' look like dis more often?"  
  
Alyssa's voice had a hint of sadness when she spoke. "I learned long ago dat lookin' good had some serious drawbacks." Alyssa lightened though, when she saw the shawl wrapped around Mercy's shoulders, fastened by a brooch.  
  
"I see that you're enjoying the bodice I gave you." Sarah smiled with delight.  
  
"I would a got ya somethin'."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Sarah shook her head at Alyssa. "You had your family of boys to think about."  
  
Alyssa laughed at her and gathered up her coat. "We's might as well congregate in da sittin' room. Da boys'll be waitin'."  
  
So, three lovely girls walked down stairs. Their entrance was greeted by stunned silence. They watched as the Newsies' eyes darted form one girl to another. Each one was taking in the vision that stood before them.  
  
"Pinch me," Race said at last. "I's tink I's dreamin'."  
  
Blink was more than willing to oblige, and gave Race a good hard pinch on the arm.  
  
"Alright boys, settle down." Medda Larkson, queen of Irving Hall, decided to take control. "We have seven o'clock dinner reservations at a rather high class restaurant. Then, we move down the hall for the show."  
  
"Aw, a show wid out Medda? What good is dat?"  
  
"Mush, I'm flattered, really."  
  
"Dis is wondaful," Specs commented. "We's bein' treated like we's da Kings a somethin'. I's can't believe it."  
  
"Yeah. Now we's know wha' it's like bein' Spot!" Boots was rather proud of his analogy despite it's unrealisticness.  
  
"Speaking of Spot Conlon, where is he?" David could not help but wonder.  
  
"I hoid dat his wardrobe was less den adequate, so Denton had ya take 'im shoppin'." Leave it to Crutchy to know the latest gossip about anyone. For a cripple, he got around an awful lot, and knew where to get reliable information. Not that he used any of it; his heart was too kind for that.  
  
Just after he had been mentioned, the King of Brooklyn stormed in, pissed off like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Don't you ever make me do that again, Brian Denton vehemently said to Kloppman. The gentle old man just smiled at Denton as though he had done nothing wrong.  
  
One look at Spot told everyone not to make a single comment for fear of getting a wicked soaking. Medda ushered everyone outside to the waiting carriages. Unfortunately, it was two to a carriage, so things were said as each pair got in.  
  
One hand in his pocket, Racetrack caught up with Alyssa and guided her to an empty carriage. Sarah had gone with Jack and Mercy was with Crutchy. Race was not about to let Spot take her. He climbed in and took her hand to help her in.  
  
The ride to the restaurant was quite pleasant despite the biting cold. Race and Alyssa passed most of the time laughing and joking around. She even sang him a version of Greensleeves, as they passed a brave string quartet out in the cold. To Race, New York City had never looked so beautiful; or maybe it was the fact that he was sting next to an angel that made it so special. After a while, Race decided it was now or never.  
  
"Alyssa," he quietly said. "Dere's somethin' dat I wanna give ta yous." From his coat pocket, he withdrew he little carven box. As he pressed it into Alyssa's hands, she stared at him with wonderment, amazement and questioning. "Go on, open it."  
  
With trembling hands, Alyssa opened the box and stared at the necklace. "Race, I. where?" So many questions came flooding forth.  
  
"It was me mudder's. I want yous ta have it. I've met many goils in me days, but none like yous." A he spoke, he turned a bright shade of red and his brown eyes grew wide.  
  
Alyssa had no idea of what to say or do. How do you thank someone who has just given you part of their past, making it part of your future? Thousands of possibilities came to mind, but none seemed to be special enough. She glanced out the window to avoid Race's eyes. There was only one way. She leaned forward and put her lips to his. Racetrack received the sweetest kiss of his life. For a moment he froze, unsure of what to do. Then, all the emotion that he had kept pent up rose up and caused him to return the gesture.  
  
After they had pulled away, Race took the necklace and tied it around Alyssa's fine white neck. A cold wind blew causing her to snuggle against Race. Both were unwilling to admit that what had just happened and what was happening, felt to right.  
  
Alyssa's lifelong fear of men had caused her to pull away. When ever she had gotten close to one, something horrible would always happen. It had even happened with her brothers. She was not even going to mention the fact that she was being hunted. Do not bother them with her problems. But, another part of her argued, you can trust him. He's not like all of the other men you've known. Take this moment and make it last, it may be the thing that saves you.  
  
Race had pulled away because he was shocked. A part of him wanted to deny the whole thing, but there was something that stopped him. The feeling of gentleness and perfect-ness; that was it.  
  
Alyssa and Racetrack knew the best was to figure out was going to happen was just to wait and see. Both agreed that they would enjoy the night, and not make a big deal out of things. They departed the carriage laughing about some stupid sign that they had seen. Mercy climbed out with a smile across her face. Obviously, she and Crutchy had been doing a lot of talking. Once she got out thought, she walked over to where Specs was standing, and he continued walking with her. Sarah, well, lets just say that she had a good ride. Nothing dirty, just good.  
  
It was going to be a good night. 


	6. A Night of Entertainment

Chapter 6: A Night of Entertainment  
  
The carriages pulled up in front of a majestic old inn that had been converted into the restaurant and concert hall. The restaurant, to say the least, was goddamn fancy - to a fault. If a Newsie ever had a reason to feel dirt poor, it was now. The rich who were filing in kept a good ten feet from Medda's group. Oh, they were nice enough to Medda and Denton, but that was because they were like kindred sprits to the rich.  
  
Sarah was fascinated by the dresses that the rich girls were wearing. Lace, ruffles and pearls were all fashionable accessories. As Alyssa watched, she felt cheaper and cheaper standing there in her traditional Irish clothing and hand-me-down coat. She saw a group of whores in a corner and was tempted to run over and join them. At last they would make her feel welcome. Sweet, gentle Mercy just stood with Crutchy, overwhelmed by everything.  
  
After taking a head count to make sure that everyone was still there, Medda motioned for everyone to follow her. Race felt Alyssa glue herself to the spot where she stood. Slipping an arm around her waist, Race brought her forward. To make her feel more comfortable, he brought her to walk beside Mercy and Specs. Apparently, the two girls were having the same problem, because Specs was having trouble bringing Mercy forward.  
  
When they all arrived at the lobby desk, the man behind the desk asked, "Are you lost?"  
  
Calmly, Medda replied, "No, we are not lost. We have reservations for a seven o'clock dinner. Larkson, party of 25."  
  
The man simply said, "After you have checked your coats, you will follow Elizabeth."  
  
Some of the glares that the Newsies got were so menacing that they could have soured milk. For a moment, thing were all right when they entered the coat room and no one was there. This allowed them to vent.  
  
"Do yous see how dese people are lookin' at us?" Boots sputtered.  
  
"Dey's actin' like we's diseased er somethin'." Blink was violently swinging a coat hanger while he spoke and barely missed smacking Mush in the face.  
  
"How can dese people be so cruel?" Crutchy's kind nature was being demolished in this place.  
  
"Well, at least none a yous feel like a cheap whore." Alyssa spoke bitterly, showing how upset she was.  
  
Medda stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Alyssa. "You are not a cheap whore. You are a beautiful, gifted, sweet girl who gets to live with a bunch of people who really care about you. If they can't see that then they are blind." Medda's words were comforting, but Alyssa still was uncomfortable.  
  
Finishing their rant, everyone slowly and fearfully made their way back to the lobby. Alyssa hung back and tried to pull herself together. Race stood in the doorway, patiently waiting for her. When she came out, she was bleary eyed so Race offered her his handkerchief. Alyssa's hands shook too violently to do the job properly, so Race took the handkerchief and wipe her eyes. He turned and to go, but Alyssa said, "I don't wanna go back yet."  
  
Instead, the two wandered around for a while. It seemed that all Alyssa had to do was get used to the place and its atmosphere on her own time. In their wanderings, they found an indoor racetrack. There were races being held so they stayed to watch a few. There were so many people there that no one even noticed that Alyssa and Racetrack were so much poorer than they were. Race did a few bets to suppress his need to gamble and then settled down beside Alyssa in a booth to watch how his bets were doing. Alyssa was laughing again and that was a good sign.  
  
Neither of them noticed that Denton was watching them. Medda had sent him to keep watch and make sure everything was all right.  
  
Race let out a whoop of excitement when one of his bets, 'Irish Delight' brought in a good haul of winnings. Before he went off to collect his winnings, he bent down to kiss Alyssa who was more than willing to oblige. When he came back, Alyssa had to practically drag Race away so he would not blow his good fortune. Besides, she was hungry now.  
  
Laughing at how Race had chosen 'Irish Delight,' "I was reminded a you," Alyssa and Race walked back to the lobby. They stopped short of the doorway leading into the restaurant. Though the table filled with everyone could be clearly seen, but the endless sea of rich faces was overwhelming. Alyssa felt a hand on her back that was not Racetrack's and she jumped.  
  
Whirling around, she saw Denton. "Don' do dat," she hissed.  
  
"Where have you two been?" he questioned, but already knowing the answer. "It wasn't somewhere that you shouldn't have been was it?"  
  
"Nah. Da tracks my good man, da tracks," Race said this while remembering the sweet sensation of winning. He got the feeling that Denton knew exactly where they had been.  
  
Making their way among the tables was something of almost epic proportions. People glared at Alyssa and Racetrack while almost pitying Denton. Alyssa got the feeling that these people thought that she and Race were the poor relatives of Denton. How little they understood. After what seemed like an eternity, they all finally did reach the table. It was unusually quiet; even Blink was not talking. A Newsie's way to fix an awkward situation was to talk and find some common ground among the ramblings.  
  
"Medda, as much as we's all love ya, it almost seem like a mistake bringin' us here." Jack spoke quietly, but he spoke in earnest.  
  
"Yeah," Bumlets said. "It was a great idea an' all. Don' tink dat we's don' appreciate what yous doin' fer us, cuz we's do."  
  
Medda looked slightly saddened. "Why?" was all she could say.  
  
Alyssa was the one to respond. "We's all feel very out a place. Da only time dat we's gotta deal wid da rich is when dey want ta buy a pape. Other dan dat, we never see dem. We's not like you; entertainin' an' all. We don' know how dey live. We just live our lives da way dat we know how, an' dats a far cry from how dey live. Don' yous tink fer one bit dat we don' appreciate dis, we do. We just feel awkward."  
  
In that little speech, Alyssa had summed up what every Newsie there wanted to say. Even Spot who was not a big talker.  
  
After a few moments, Medda spoke. "I see now that it was a mistake, after hearing Alyssa explain it. I'm sorry for making you all feel so out of place. But would you all be willing to stand tall and enjoy the night?"  
  
"Medda, how could we not?" Race said. "We's sittin' here wid a menu in front a us wid more food dan we'll see in a lifetime.' Race thought for a moment and then came up with an analogy. "Is like takin' one a us and makin' 'im one a Pulitzer's kids."  
  
The analogy did the trick. Everyone laughed and they were back to being their normal Newsie selves. The food was something that they would talk about for a long time. The menu had something to fit everyone's taste. Race ordered a huge pasta plate that was well suited to his Italian roots. Most of the guys ordered some form of meat, whether it be beef, chicken, pork or turkey. Mercy, Sarah, and Medda all ate delicately by ordering salads. Alyssa however, ordered the biggest steak that she could find on the menu. For being such a petite person standing only five feet tall, she could sure eat a lot. After finishing her meal, she ate bits and pieces of other people's meals.  
  
"How much can yous eat?" mused Spot. He was not the only one to wonder this. They had all watched her devour her steak and then finish off a good portion of Race's pasta.  
  
Alyssa just laughed and leaned back in her chair. Silently she watched her friends and everyone else. From the rich she heard polite conversation; from the Newsies she heard raucous conversation filled with laughter and joking. When a little comedic act came out to perform, the Newsies greeted it wholeheartedly. A portion of the jokes were so that none of the rich could understand them, but the Newsies understood then full well. After the comedians, a choral group came forward and sang carols. Mush, being the bright spirit that he is, could not help but join in. On certain carols, everyone at the table sang, lending strong voices. Alyssa's clear soprano soared and Mercy and Racetrack nudged her to stand and sing lead. It dismayed the rich people sitting around the Newsies that one of those lowly people could sing so well.  
  
While the last song was being sung, the desserts came out. Rich cakes and pies were placed on the table and every Newsie stared in wonderment. Mrs. Jacobs could not even bake like this.  
  
"Look at all dat food," Specs said. He was leaning so close to a warm pie that his glasses were fogging up.  
  
Skittery pulled Specs away saying, "You keep droolin' in it and we's never gonna be able ta eat it."  
  
Alyssa stood to begin cutting when Race moved behind her and tickled her sides. She feel to the floor hard. Then she proceed to punch Race in the shoulder.  
  
"Don' do dat,' she said menacingly, while brandishing the cake knife. He pouted at her, causing her to shake her head. Alyssa kissed his forehead and said, "Good boy. Now stay." That got Alyssa whistles of appreciation from everyone.  
  
"Dat's right, Alyssa," Jack encouraged. "Put dat little Italian boy back in 'is place."  
  
"I's gonna soak yous fer dat," Race growled.  
  
Jack's voice got sing-song as he said, "Where have I hoid dat before?"  
  
Medda watched as everyone dug into their dessert while laughing and having a good time. She watched quietly as Mercy and Specs talked. She watched the chemistry unfold between Racetrack and Alyssa, and she watched as Jack and Sarah shared a piece of cake. Medda then noticed that Sarah's attention was not on Jack or the cake in front of her. Sarah was watching a serving girl playing the harlot.  
  
Suddenly, Sarah said, "Ugh, that's disgusting."  
  
Everyone turned and stared at Sarah. "What are you talking about?" David questioned his sister.  
  
"Look at that serving girl over there." Sarah pointed. "She's acting like such a whore. Does she not have any dignity?" Sarah went on like that for several minutes.  
  
While Sarah was ranting, no one noticed how rigid Alyssa had become. She stared at her lap, trying to keep herself from doing anything rash.  
  
"I don't think that I could ever befriend someone like that."  
  
After Sarah said that, Alyssa bolted from the table. She ran off to the bathroom to get away from everything. She splashed her face with cold water while anger built up inside her. How could she say those things? Doesn't she understand that it might be the only way for the girl to get money? In her frustration, Alyssa pounded her fists against the brick walls. Cleaning the blood from her hands, she fled the bathroom. She went back to the racetrack and bought herself a stiff drink. She sunk into a corner and drifted away listening to the sounds of races going on and bets being placed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the table, everyone was getting worried.  
  
"Did I say something?" Sarah asked in complete innocence. She was unsure of why Alyssa had left like she did.  
  
"Apparently." Race's voice was short and harsh. Normally he did not get mad with Sarah, but she had just upset the only girl he had ever loved, so he was annoyed. He got up, about to go look for Alyssa when Medda stopped him.  
  
"I'll go look. There's a few places that she might have gone that you can't get into."  
  
Race hated to admit it, but Medda was right.  
  
When Medda left, the girl that Sarah had been talking about came over. As she began to clear away the dishes, Mercy got a good look at her. Now that she was closer, Mercy saw that she was familiar.  
  
"'Scuse me," Mercy said. "But, have we met before?"  
  
The girl looked up and stared at Mercy. "I think we have. Mercy, ain't it? I think dat dere was a goil wid ya by da name a Alyssa."  
  
Mercy nodded. "Yeah, dat's right. We met near Tibby's. Yore, oh I'm so bad wid names."  
  
"It's alright. Da name's Leila O'Shanlon." Leila was about five feet five inches with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes. Mercy and Leila talked as Leila cleared away the dishes.  
  
Now Sarah felt bad. She was upset that she had slandered one of Alyssa's friends, but that was not going to change Sarah's opinion of how Leila acted.  
  
Medda came back, unsuccessfully finding Alyssa. Reluctantly, they moved off to the concert hall without her. The music was wonderful and everyone did find it enjoyable. There was a hole in their hearts because Alyssa was not seated among them, but they knew that she was around somewhere. During intermission, Race went off to look for Alyssa himself. He checked the track, and sure enough, there was Alyssa. He sat by her and said nothing. After a while, she turned into him and stayed there. Racetrack wrapped his arms around her and stroked her long hair. All Alyssa wanted was someone to hold her without asking why she was upset. She knew that was what Medda would have done. Thus the reason why she had hidden from Medda.  
  
Race stayed with Alyssa for as long as she wanted him there. He eventually managed to convince her that she should come back and hear the rest of the concert. He brought her back, but kept her far away from anyone who would try and ask her questions.  
  
When it was over, everyone went back to the Lodging House with heavy hearts. Sarah, David, and Mercy were going to stay the night because the weather was too awful for them to go home.  
  
The minute they got back, Alyssa flew to her room. After changing into a nightgown, she came back down to the second floor. Everyone was puzzled as to why she had changed so fast, but they knew better than to ask.  
  
Then, before anyone could stop her, Alyssa strode toward Sarah and slapped her hard across the face. "YOU BITCH!" she shrieked. "How dare you criticize Leila for doing her job! First, you criticize my friend, then you go in to bash a way of life that you know nothing about. How dare you talk about thing that you have no idea about. I can't stand it!"  
  
"Alyssa, what.?"  
  
"Oh, and I guess that we can't be friends anymore either."  
  
"Alyssa, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You said that you could never be friends with someone like Leila. Well, I'm someone like Leila. I'll let you know full well that while I was living in Boston, I was in the same situation that Leila is in right now."  
  
The second floor was silent.  
  
"I'm not proud of the way that I lived. You want to know where it led me? It got me attacked twice and raped once." Tears flooded down her face telling everyone that she was telling the truth.  
  
Nobody spoke or moved. Now they knew a piece of Alyssa shadowed past. The Newsies did not really know each other's pasts; there was never a need to. But now, someone had to retell their past to explain their actions.  
  
"Sarah, did you ever stop to think about the company you keep? All of us have hidden pasts. We don't talk about it because there is no need." Alyssa was now explaining a principle that all Newsies followed - strictly. "Even though that you now know a bit of my past, it is still too much. My past contains more pain than you could ever fathom. Has it made me strong - maybe. Has it made me weak - who knows. Has it made me unwilling to trust and love - most certainly."  
  
Alyssa turned on her heels and ran upstairs. She did not run to her room; Sarah and Mercy would be sleeping there that night. She did not want to face them when they came up. They would ask questions, or at least, Sarah would. Instead, she grabbed the extra blanket off Race's bed and hauled herself out of the window. She sat on the fire escape, trembling; not because of the cold, but because of the fact that her life was playing before her.  
  
Nobody went after Alyssa. It was not their place. Instead, everyone filed off to bed. Mercy and Sarah slept in Alyssa's room like they had planned; both feeling very awkward though. Every Newsie knew where Alyssa was. They kept the window unlocked so she could climb back in without being noticed. Race's bed was closest to the window so he slept on the floor so that Alyssa could use his bunk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, Alyssa came in cold and tired. She crawled in to Racetrack's bunk, knowing that he would leave it open for her. She did not know that he was on the floor, refusing to sleep until she came in. Alyssa slept fitfully the rest of the night, shadows overtaking her dreams. 


	7. Many Paths

Chapter 7: Many Paths  
  
As a hazy dawn rose, so did the Manhattan Newsies. The air hung heavy with anger and sadness. Mercy had already been walked home by Kloppman and Sarah was waiting for David on the second floor, unsure of how to face Alyssa.  
  
Alyssa, on the other hand, was lying in Racetrack's bunk, begging for a few more moments of sleep. She had not slept well; nightmares of many a kind had flowed thought her head. When those few moments of sleep refused to come, she threw herself out of bed. In a flurry of a nightgown, she streamed past Race on the floor, shoved Mush on top of a still sleeping Blink, bashed Cowboy's head against a bunk frame and almost managed to throw Boots out of a window. Boots survived the ordeal only because Itey had been standing in front of the window.  
  
Dabbing his bleeding forehead, Jack spoke. "I suggest dat yous all stay far away from Alyssa. She'd prob'ly soak ya good if ya got in 'er way."  
  
Granted that Newsies generally felt that girls could not soak anyone, they were wary of Alyssa. She had almost thrown Boots out of a window for God's sake. Despite there was not much to Boots, he was not easy to uproot.  
  
Race flopped on his bunk, wondering why the world was taking a drastic downward turn. The whole Lodging House was upset; not at Alyssa, but at who or what had wronged her. Many of them made oaths saying that they were going to go up to Boston and soak the whole city for causing Alyssa pain. Jack kindly pointed out that it was got a brilliant idea, so many forgot about it. Alyssa's depression was affecting the whole group.  
  
From inside her room, Alyssa could hear the boys getting ready for another day of selling. She was aware of the fact that they were upset; they did not hide it too well. She was too lost in her own depression to care, though. She dressed in a black skirt, white blouse and the black bodice. She threw on her coat, and after a moment's thought, grabbed her little leather journal and stuffed it in a pocket.  
  
Sarah was coming up the stairs as Alyssa was barreling down them. Sarah was slammed into the wall while Alyssa hurtled out the door.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Kloppman appeared at the foot of the stairs.  
  
Seeing Sarah slumped against the wall told him and the Newsies who had gathered at the top of the stairs everything that they needed to know.  
  
"Try and stay away from her," David advised his sister. "Give her a chance to come to sorts."  
  
"But. I." she sputtered. It was her fault that things were like this. Logically, she should be to one to fix it. The Newsies knew that Alyssa would need time to get things together on her own. It was the same thing they did for any Newsie who had a bad time. Leave them alone, and they will come around. David took his worried sister home, after saying that he would meet up with the guys at the Distribution Office.  
  
As they walked, Jack came up alongside a sulking Racetrack. Race felt awful, but knew there was nothing that he could do. Out of all the Newsies, Race was taking this the hardest. After all, he was the one who loved her more than just like a sister. Jack showed deep brotherly concern which helped mask Race's feelings.  
  
"Race, wait." Race had begun to walk away when he realized that Jack was beside him. Jack grabbed his arm and hung back. "Race, don' take dis so hard. I know dat yous and Alyssa is real close, but mopin' won' help."  
  
"Do ya tink dat I don' know dat?" Race snapped. He contemplated telling Jack exactly how he felt about Alyssa, but decided against it. He grabbed his papes and headed off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alyssa was storming down the street towards Tibby's. She had managed to knock over two old ladies, and spook a horse. When she got to Tibby's, she slammed the door behind her, hard. Going into the back room, she slumped into a chair. Mr. Davis walked in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Alyssa, there is no way that I am going to allow you to serve if you don't get rid of this foul mood of yours. Either go home and sulk or sick it up and work."  
  
As much as Alyssa hated to admit it, Mr. Davis was right. She shoved all feelings aside and threw herself into her work. She decide that everyday, she would go in early and leave late. She did this so that she would not have to talk to any of the Newsies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For three weeks, Alyssa spoke to no one. That's not entirely true; she spoke when she was serving. Only out of common courtesy, though. None of the Newsies ate at Tibby's for those three long weeks. Denton tried to get them to go, but Jack and Race kindly reminded him that Alyssa was still not talking to them and that she was still working there. They said that they would wait for Alyssa to come around before they ate at Tibby's again.  
  
During her three weeks of solitude, Alyssa had plenty of time to think. She contemplated killing herself, but reminded herself that suicide was a weak person's way out. She thought about running again. That was what she had done the last time. But where would she run? Not Ireland; she was being searched for there. Not back to Boston; there were too many painful memories there. Certainly not out west; there was nothing there for her. Besides, running would mean leaving the Newsies which she had grown so fond of. They were the family that she never really had.  
  
Lost in the throws of her mind, Alyssa Miramel Cambell had no idea of what had gone around her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah and Jack had a very dramatic fight in the bunkroom which led to their break up. The day had not been great and Sarah had made it worse.  
  
"Jack Kelley, I need to talk with you!" She had stormed into Lodging House screaming.  
  
"So, talk," was all Jack could say.  
  
"I can't believe that you, of all people, are forbidding me to talk to Alyssa. What right do you have to do that?"  
  
Jack sighed. This was the last thing that he wanted to happen today. The weather had kicked up, causing sales to plummet. It also resulted in a very sick Racetrack and everyone else was mildly ill. "Sarah, as her brudder, I'm allowed ta make decisions like dat."  
  
The fight continued for a good half an hour, including Racetrack screaming from his bunk for them to shut up. It ended with Jack proclaiming, "Fine. If yous can't see dat dis is fer yer own good, den we's finished."  
  
Sarah had fled, in tears of course. David just shook his head after his sister and followed her home. Jack was slightly remorseful about yelling at Sarah, but she needed to understand that Alyssa did not need anyone at the moment. Alyssa was his sister, he felt obligated to help her in any way that he could. If that meant keeping people away from her, then so be it. That was two weeks ago. They were on the mend, but were not a couple again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mercy seemed to be the only one who was unaffected by the whole thing. She had known that things would be disastrous. Without having to ask, Mercy had figured what kind of life Alyssa had led before she came to New York. It was shown in the way that she acted. Granted that Mercy did not know everything; she did not want to. Instead, Mercy provided a comforting ear for Racetrack, who was beside himself.  
  
He could care less about Alyssa's past. Things like that did not matter. He was upset with why she had been forced to become what she was. Race walked around in a kind of stupor, going through the motions of daily life, but not really knowing what he was doing. He no longer set up poker games, and he was rarely at the tracks. He would walk past Tibby's sometimes, just to see Alyssa. He would find her going through the motions of work. Sometimes he thought that she had seen him because she would give a little smile; but he could be just dreaming.  
  
Racetrack Higgins loved Alyssa Cambell. Simple as that. He told Mercy this one day, because he felt that if he did not tell someone he would explode, and she just smiled knowingly. Whether Alyssa actually knew or returned the feeling was a whole other story. All he wanted to do was make sure that she was happy and safe in this new home of hers. Preferably with his arms wrapped firmly around her. That was what he wanted. But with Alyssa silent for three straight weeks, Race could not do anything. She soaked anyone who tried to talk to her. Mush found that out the hard way one night.  
  
All Racetrack could do was wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Alyssa was washing down a table, she saw Leila pass by. She watched as Leila huddled against the cold and glance at Tibby's.  
  
Rushing outside, Alyssa called, "Leila, c'mon in an' I'll spot ya lunch."  
  
Leila was set next to the fire and Alyssa went and got her a meal. She came back with a side of beef, warm rolls and butter, a baked potato and an ear of corn. When she set this in front of Leila, she watched her friends eyes go wide.  
  
"Alyssa, how can you.?"  
  
"Davis'll take it outta me salary. Eat up."  
  
Business was slow, so Alyssa could sit and talk with Leila. She filled Alyssa in as to what had happened during the past three weeks while she ate. "Well, ya might as well know that I dated Spot fer a while."  
  
Alyssa looked at Leila, languid expression on her face. At least she herself had not fallen into is grasp yet.  
  
"It only lasted four days though. I tol' him dat it was nothin' personal er nothin' but he's just not what I's lookin' for." Leila talked for a little while mentioning various Newsies and Alyssa got the impression that she was looking at one of them. She kept mentioning David, and Alyssa was getting the hint.  
  
"Leila Diawen O'Shanlon, are yous tryin' ta tell me somethin'?"  
  
Leila was slightly taken aback by the forwardness of Alyssa's question. "Well." she began to stutter, "I.I was wonderin'. Wha' do ya know 'bout David Jacobs?  
  
"Well, I don' know 'im all dat well. From wha' I's picked up round da Lodging House, he's smart, kind, and." Alyssa broke out in a smile, "has absolutely no skills wid women."  
  
"Den I's gonna hafta go easy on 'im." Leila laughed and then took a long sip of her tea, never taking her eyes off Alyssa. "So. how er t'ings goin' wid dat Italian a yers?"  
  
All Alyssa was able to do was balk at Leila while trying to say something coherent. "How. how did ya know?" No one knew that she liked Racetrack. Not even Race. They were not a couple, far from to be exact, but they were closer than brother and sister.  
  
"Easy." Leila was reveling in Alyssa's befuddled state. "I know dat yous ain't datin' but its obvious dat da two a you are close. Da boys won' figure it out; dere too dense fer dat type a tinkin'. Mercy knows."  
  
"I know dat Mercy knows."  
  
The two talked some, sharing their lives. Alyssa only told Leila what the Newsies knew. No point in telling more. It would only cause Alyssa to retreat into silence again.  
  
Leila knew that Alyssa was not telling everything. She did not blame her nor did she press to know more. A time would come when Alyssa would tell everything.  
  
Closing time came and Alyssa asked if Leila would like to come to the Lodging House. Leila agreed and waited a good half hour while Alyssa sat down at a table and furiously wrote in a little leather journal.  
  
Finished, Alyssa bundled up and walked with Leila to the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House. It would be the first time that Alyssa had spoken to the boys since Christmas. 


	8. Ordinary Day

Author's Note: The song that Alyssa sings in this chapter is actually a poem that I wrote. It seems to fit.  
  
Much love to all of you who have reviewed. Many happy nights with your favorite Newsie!!!  
  
And now. on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8: Ordinary Day  
  
Kloppman heard the girls before he actually saw them. They were making their way through the snow covered streets, singing. Alyssa's clear soprano soared as Leila's rich alto lent a beautiful harmony.  
  
Alyssa came in and kissed Kloppman on the cheek. "Where are dey?"  
  
"Bunkroom. Sarah, David, Les and Mercy are here too."  
  
Alyssa nodded and continued up the stairs. Leila followed behind, just a little wary. She was unsure of how they would react to her, considering who she was and what had happened. Alyssa told her not to worry, then proceeded to say something really stupid. The two were in fits of laughter as they continued walking up the stairs.  
  
Racetrack sat bolt up in his bunk. He knew that laughter. It had been three weeks since he had heard it, but he knew the sound well.  
  
Everyone else recognized it as well and looked around nervously at each other. They were all ready to retreat to the fire escape if necessary.  
  
Alyssa and Leila stopped in Alyssa's room to rid themselves of their coats. As they walked into the bunkroom, Leila gestured to the leather bound journal asking, "Wha' were ya writin' in Tibby's? If ya don' mind me askin'."  
  
Alyssa opened it and sighed. Then after gathering what courage she could, she began to sing.  
  
"Here I stand before you All broken and bloody Something has happened That I can't really explain."  
  
She walked forward a few steps before continuing.  
  
"Everything that I was Has been taken from me I can't remember why It happened this way."  
  
The Newsies were quiet, listening to Alyssa. Right now, they were hearing something that Alyssa had written to explain a few things. Sarah stared dumbly, not knowing how to take it.  
  
"Is there any way That you can help me? Protect me somehow I don't care how  
  
I keep standing here Waiting for you I guess you aren't doing anything So now I walk away Without a cure for my wounds - My endless pain."  
  
Alyssa's voice grew stronger as she sang. She then turned to Sarah as she sang the next verse.  
  
"I asked for your help  
But I guess that You were afraid of someone Who had been broken."  
  
Sarah turned away because she knew, deep in her heart, that Alyssa was right. Alyssa now sunk against the back wall and finished up.  
  
"Now, for all time My wounds will never heal And I stay Broken."  
  
Alyssa let the journal fall to the floor beside her as she looked around the room. Jack had taken a sobbing Sarah into his arms, while David and Les just watched the effect that the song had on their sister. Mercy sat on Specs' bunk, a knowing smile on her face. Leila shared a similar expression as Mercy, but her gaze was transfixed on David.  
  
"I dunno where ta begin," Alyssa admitted.  
  
"I should be the one to apologize," Sarah said. She had taken her tear stained face out of Jack's shirt to face Alyssa. "Had I known that it was part of the past that you would like to keep hidden; for obvious reasons; I never would have said anything. Sometimes I forget that I am friends with people who have hidden pasts." Sarah cast a glance at Leila. "It's going to take me a while to warm to you; I'm sorry.'  
  
"It's alright." Leila knew that it would be so. "You've never had people like me near you before." Like Alyssa, she could speak without the accent. "You weren't born in the gutter like the rest of us. The cruelty of life has been hidden from you. It's not your fault; you just didn't know."  
  
Now, Alyssa finally could speak again. "Guys, I'm sorry dat I's been avoidin' ya fer so long. Its just dat I had ta figure t'ings out on me own. A past like mine just don' go away."  
  
Then, before she could say anymore, she found herself in a many armed hug from all the Newsies. They were all overjoyed to have their sister back. The night continued with poker, songs sung by Alyssa, Mercy and Leila - trio style, and the usual joking that occurred when the boys were their normal selves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The days that followed were just like things had been before the whole fiasco.  
  
One morning, Race refused to get out of bed. Skittery got Alyssa, so she could try and get him out. Waking Race often led to a good soaking.  
  
Alyssa sat on the edge of Race's bunk and began her loving torture. "Racetrack." she cooed. "Race, someone's been in yer cigahs."  
  
That did the trick. He sat bolt up and grabbed his tin. They were all there, but then the wicked grin on Alyssa's face told him what had happened. Everyone watched as race lunged for Alyssa. She slipped out of his grasp and ran. He bolted after her, chasing her around the bunkroom. Cheers and whistles were issued while they cheered on their sister.  
  
"C'mon, he ain't dat hard ta outrun!" Mush cried from his bunk.  
  
Dashing behind Blink, Alyssa said, "Save me, Blink."  
  
Blink needed no other offer. He stepped forward and threw a punch. It landed with a thud on Race's shoulder. Kloppman came up to find Race still chasing Alyssa. He smiled to himself, glad that things were back to normal. Alyssa stepped a little too far, and tripped on the hem of her nightgown. She landed flat on her face, and Race caught her, and began to tickle her mercilessly. They wrestled on the floor until they were out of breath and sprawled out, exhausted. Specs muttered something under his breath and Mush gave him a good sound whack over the head.  
  
"Alright," Kloppman said at last. "Stop screwin' around. Race, pull yerself together, and go sell." Kloppman looked at Alyssa for a moment and then just shook his head. "They used to be so good before you came."  
  
"Wha' can we say?" Blink said. "We's completely devoted ta her. Must I remind ya dat she's like da sistah dat none a us had?"  
  
Alyssa gave Blink a playful shove. "Stop dat. Yer makin' me blush. Now, if ya don' mind, I's gotta get ready fer work."  
  
"Come selling wid us," Swifty begged.  
  
"Yeah, Les just ain't cuttin' it no more." Mush said this, totally expecting to get at least a punch from Jack.  
  
Instead of beating up Mush, Jack decided to play along. "Hum.' Jack ran his fingers thoughtfully through his hair. "Mush is right. Dere getting' used ta seein' Les around. We doity ya up an' put ya wid Blink er somebody, yous could push a numbah a papes."  
  
"By doin' wha'?" Alyssa walked forward to stand beside Blink. "You want me ta pull da old 'poor young married couple wid a baby at home' story?" She proceeded to give a rather good performance of the scenario.  
  
The Newsies watched, amazed at Alyssa's acting ability. They could lie and act, but she just took the cake. Not that there was any to take, but you get the picture.  
  
When she had finished, Alyssa simply explained, "Nope, I won' do it. I'll hawk food to old men who give me big tips 'cause I remind dem of dere granddaughters. Besides, it may give Blink ideas."  
  
She walked away while Mush gave Blink a brotherly slap on the cheek. After a good laugh at Blink's expense, they all headed out to try and sell papes in the lousy winter weather.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mercy looked out of her window and sighed at the weather. It was the worst winter that New York City had seen in a long time. Everyday, she watched as the Newsies braved the cold to sell a few papes.  
  
Seeing Alyssa walk out reminded Mercy that she was meeting Leila at the statue in the square. She grabbed only one crutch, determined to walk without the two. Mercy was glad to know that Alyssa was back to her normal self and that the Newsies still loved her.  
  
As she walked, she passed Mush and Blink hawking headlines and trying not to freeze to death.  
  
"Mercy," Mush called. "Wha' ya doin' out? Yer gonna freeze!" His teeth were chattering as he spoke, but gave no sign as to hating the weather. Mercy could have sworn that Mush lived only for the winter.  
  
"Here," she flipped him a dime. "I'll take a pape, an' yous can keep da change."  
  
"Yer too kind," Blink managed to say before giving a tremendous sneeze. He slumped against a wall loathing the winter.  
  
"Bring 'im ta Tibby's as soon as ya can. Alyssa'll take care a him." Mercy took a long look at Blink. She saw the tough guy that he was turned to a terribly sick child. It would have been funny, if the circumstances were different.  
  
Mercy kept walking and saw Race looking after Alyssa as she walked to Tibby's.  
  
"Someday," he vowed. "Someday, I'll tell her." Everyday he watched her go to Tibby's always meaning to follow her. Every morning, he watched as Alyssa lovingly tied the necklace around her milk white neck.  
  
Mercy knew all of this. While Alyssa had been in her three weeks of solitude, Race had taken Mercy aside and spilled everything. He had told her almost everything that she had already figured out on her own. Always watching life, mercy had become very good at reading people. Reading Alyssa was difficult though, because she kept so many things hidden away.  
  
Walking by him, Mercy said, "Hey Race. Yous gonna go talk ta her?"  
  
"Nah, dunno wha' I'd say. Maybe at lunch taday.' Race readjusted the scarf that Alyssa had knitted him for Christmas. "Well, time ta go sell me papes." He walked off toward the tracks, while still keeping his eyes on the street Alyssa had walked down.  
  
'He's hopeless' Mercy thought. She reached the square and saw Leila pacing in front of the statue. Hearing a footstep crunch in the snow, Leila whirled around to face mercy.  
  
"I thought dat ya weren't gonna show."  
  
"I ran in ta a few Newsies. Ya can't just leave dem dere. They pull the really sad puppy faces and yer heart breaks. Besides, I always show up. Not like I gots anywhere else ta be."  
  
Leila surveyed Mercy, and nodded in agreement. She was not one for trusting people who hung around Newsies; they had a tendency to improve the truth a little. She pulled the ragged coat the she wore closer, trying to ward of the cold. Mercy was aware of this while not letting on that she did.  
  
"Alyssa an' I promised dat we'd help ya get back on yer feet. We're gonna do all dat we can ta get ya outta da House."  
  
Leila knew exactly what Mercy meant by the House. It was girls' street slang for the Whore House, more commonly called the Girls Lodging House. Home sweet home of the prostitutes of New York City. It was not a very nice place. Leila was living there only because she had nowhere else to go. Alyssa had been lucky that the Newsies found her and that Kloppman let her live with them. Had she been found by someone else, they would have sent her right to the House, no questions asked.  
  
Mercy took Leila out to the shops to buy the yards of cloth necessary to make the new clothes. It was cheaper to make them than to buy them pre- made. When Leila asked where Mercy got the money, she simply replied that she was a seamstress and that brought in some money. She also said that Alyssa had contributed a portion as well. Slowly, Leila came to realize that Mercy and Alyssa were really willing to do whatever it took to get her back on her feet again. No one had ever done that for her before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two o'clock that afternoon found everyone assembled inside Tibby's for lunch. Alyssa sat the ill Blink by the fire and set a steaming bowl of soup before him. Getting everyone to calm down so that she could take their orders was next to impossible.  
  
Once the food was set before them, everyone shut up and began stuffing their faces.  
  
Mercy beckoned for Alyssa. "Wha' are we's gonna do 'bout Leila?"  
  
"We's gotta her 'er outta da House, dat's fer sure.' The two sat and plotted for a good twenty minutes.  
  
Watching the two girls plotting greatly worried the Newsies. Every once and a while the girls would give furtive glances around the room, looking at certain Newsies.  
  
"Wha' are dey doin'?" Bumlets muttered.  
  
"We're outta da loop fer somethin' dat's fer sure." Specs leaned back in his chair and caught a glance at Racetrack who leaned against a beam, thumbs hooked around his suspenders.  
  
"Race, yer tinkin'. Dat ain't a good sign." Jack stood and began to walk over to Race. He was stopped when Alyssa commanded,  
  
"Jack Kelley, sit down. Now."  
  
"Leila, come here. Dis is 'bout ya.' Mercy's voice was gentle in contrast to Alyssa's. Alyssa was sharp only because they did not have a lot of time.  
  
"Wha' da hell is goin' on?" Skittery demanded.  
  
Alyssa ignored Skittery as she turned to face Leila. "We's gonna get ya outta da House. I'll come wid one a da boys an' we'll get ya safely ta anudder bunch a guys who'll be waitin' fer ya." She turned to the Newsies. "Dis is where yous come in. One a yous'll hafta go in wid me while a group a five er so waits."  
  
"One question," Jack said. Where da hell are we gettin' Leila outta?"  
  
"Da House," Mercy said. She proceeded to explain what it was. Wide eyed, the Newsies turned back to Alyssa. Obviously, Mercy had also said that was where Alyssa would have ended up if they had not found her.  
  
"I refuse ta see one a my friends suffer inna place like dat." Alyssa slammed her fist down on the table, just to make her point clear.  
  
The rest of the plan was discussed and laid out. It was decided that Jack, Blink, Specs, Skittery, and Mush would be the five who waited for Leila. They need five strong guys because Leila pointed out that the House was heavily guarded to keep girls from running away. It was almost like the Refuge. It was also decided that Race would be the one to go in with Alyssa.  
  
Alyssa began clearing up while Denton paid for lunch. He had sat quietly through the whole thing, knowing that it was not his place to get involved.  
  
Mercy nudged Race to follow Alyssa, knowing that he would never get the courage up again. They met in the hall, both looking at the other while an awkward silence fell.  
  
"We's gotta talk," they said at the same time. Both blushed and gave a halfhearted laugh.  
  
"Alyssa, dere's somethin' dat I's gotta tell ya." Race's hands shook so he nervously wrung his hat between them. "I just wanna sat dat. I love ya. I've loved ya since da very foist day ya came, an' ya were lyin' in me bunk all beat up and near death." He stopped, and began to bang his head against the wall, realizing how stupid he must sound. 'Dat was graceful,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Race, stop dat." Alyssa put her hands on his shoulders and took him away from the wall. "Race, would ya listen ta me?"  
  
Turning, he saw that Alyssa's eyes were wet with tears that she did not want to cry. "Wha' sumatta?" was all he could say.  
  
She just looked at him for a second, then blurted, "I love ya too. I's loved ya since da day we met. Dat's da real reason why I bought ya da cigahs at Christmas." She was trembling, so Race simply drew her into his arms. Once there, she was able to continue, "Every time I love somebody, it always ends horribly. I din' want dat ta happen again, so I was scared. It all started when my mum died."  
  
Alyssa began to tell Race about how when she as little in Ireland, she was free and happy. But then everything went horribly wrong because one day when Alyssa was two, she watched her mother be murdered right in front of her. Ever since, she had been afraid to love anyone, for fear of that happening again. Race held her, assuring her that everything was going to be alright.  
  
Mr. Davis had seen them and sent Murphy, who was not doing anything, to go finish cleaning up. He went back to find Alyssa and Race still wrapped in each others arms, kissing. Davis gave a smile, knowing that this would be good for Alyssa.  
  
"We's gotta keep dis quiet fer a while," Race finally said. Dere'd be quite an uproar if we tol' dem now. Besides, we got woik ta do tanite, and dey'd make a big deal outta it if dey knew." He kissed her quick before walking out with Davis, talking about the tracks. Alyssa came out, arms and hands wet, making it seem like she had been washing dishes.  
  
A little while later, the Newsies went out, knowing what was going to happen that night. Leila left saying that the house was going to start thinking that she had run off, if she did not get back soon. Race left behind everyone else to give Alyssa one last kiss before he left. He walked out and caught up with everyone and began making his usual wise-ass comments.  
  
Tonight would be a night to remember. 


	9. A Knife in the Dark

Author's Note: For any of you who are familiar with the Lord of the Rings soundtrack, you will recognize the title. It fits very well with this chapter I think. If you don't share the same sentiments, then I'm sorry for your misfortunes. Oh, for any of you who read other stuff besides Newsies, (blasphemy? Maybe) I've written a Braveheart fic. Go check it out if you feel like it. Talk to you all soon. Toodles!!!!  
  
Now, enough of my babbling and betting to the story..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9: A Knife in the Dark  
  
Alyssa went home that night, anxious about what was going to happen. It had been a long time since she had been in a House. It was a memory that she did not want to resurface. She really did not want to do this, but she had to; for a friend. At least Race would be going with her.  
  
She arrived at the Lodgings to find Mercy waiting for her. "You get da stuff?"  
  
"Sure did." Mercy smiled at Alyssa, knowing that she was going to ask where. "A friend a mine owes me a favor."  
  
Silently, they made their way upstairs. On the second floor, they found Jack going over the plans one last time with Blink, Specs, Skittery and Mush. He was not going to allow any mistakes. Jack saw the two girls and walked over.  
  
"Yous don' hafta do dis," he said to Alyssa while putting his hands on her shoulders. The act of brotherly affection was overwhelming. It almost made Alyssa say that she would not do it.  
  
"Jack, I's gotta."  
  
Cowboy looked at his sister for a good long time before answering. "Alright, if ya say so. Just don' want nothin' bad ta happen to ya." He gave her a sad smile. "Now, just ta warn ya, when ya get upstairs, you'll prob'ly find Race runnin' round like a madman."  
  
The table behind them snickered.  
  
Once upstairs, Mercy and Alyssa saw that Cowboy was right. Race kept dashing between his bunk and the washroom. This was a source of great amusement for all of the Newsies who were still in the bunkroom. Mercy laughed and Alyssa just shook her head.  
  
Mercy drew a warm bath while Alyssa looked through the clothes that Mercy had brought. She dug through, trying to find something that was going to be both warm but yet at the same time trashy. She finally decided on a dark green sarong like skirt and a cream off the shoulder top. Alyssa was going to wear the black bodice, just to have a bit of protection in case she got into a fight.  
  
Once out of the bath and dressed, Alyssa allowed Mercy to fiddle with her hair. Mercy curled it and then pinned a good amount of it up in a messy bun. Here and there, long curls hung down Alyssa's back.  
  
On her way to the washroom, Alyssa glanced at the clock. Half hour before show time. The rest of the guys had come up and were torturing Race. She could hear them in the next room. Some of the comments that were made Alyssa gin widely.  
  
"Race, it's not like yer goin' ta a banquet er something," Blink pointed out.  
  
""Yer not supposed ta look nice," Mush said. "Yer goin' ta da House fer cryin' out loud!"  
  
Race grumbled and hurried off to the washroom. Maybe Alyssa would be more supportive.  
  
Wrong.  
  
"Race, ya look like yer goin' ta Sunday church!" Alyssa gave him an affectionate slap on the cheek. He glared at her and then looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Lose da tie?"  
  
"Definitely. Oh, and dis'll help." Alyssa took out her lipstick and smeared some on his shirt. She then unbuttoned the top buttons and untucked his shirt a little. "Dere we go."  
  
"Why ya bein' so picky?" For the life of him, Race could not figure out why.  
  
"Race, don' tink dat I wanna do dis. I really don' wanna step inside a dat House. Once was enough." Alyssa curled her arms around Race's neck. "It's gotta look natural so dat we don' cause suspicion. If dey notice dat we don' belong, we're screwed. I's only doin' dis fer Leila." She put her head on Race's shoulder and stood there.  
  
"I just don' like it. Da whole point a yous bein' here wid us is so dat yous can forget yer past and start a new life. Dis just ruins all dat we've done." His fingers were playing with a few loose curls. Alyssa gave a sniffle, then buried her face in Race's shirt.  
  
Blink walked in and saw the two of them. He figured that Alyssa was having a minor anxiety attack so he walked over and patted her back. In a sense she was so Blink's words of "It's alright. We won' let nothin' happen," were comforting.  
  
Alyssa forced a smile and a weak laugh. "Thanks. Once I get dis over with, I'll be fine."  
  
Blink left and Race held Alyssa for a few more moments. Then she shooed him away, saying that she needed to finish up, away from prying eyes. Race gave her a look of hurt, then broke into a grin. She laughed at him, and shoved him out of the washroom.  
  
Alyssa knew that she had to look trashy. She knew how she had to act and what she had to say. Though her experience was limited, she did know the 'rules.' To achiever the ideal look, she had to overdo the makeup and adjust the clothes to the extremes. Alyssa pulled the skirt down so that it sat low on her hips and pulled the shirt off her shoulders. She tightened the bodice so that her breasts were practically spilling out. Just as a safety precaution, Alyssa fastened her knife around her waist.  
  
During her time with the Newsies, Alyssa never had a reason to wear her knife. She felt safe with them. She knew that they would protect her if she needed them to. New York was much bigger than Boston, but, for some reason she felt safer. Probably because there was less of a chance of her being found.  
  
Satisfied with her appearance, Alyssa walked out into the bunkroom. "Any comments outta yous, an' I soak ya good," she warned.  
  
The Newsies looked at their sister, shocked at the change in her appearance. They knew that this was the way that she had to look, but they were unhappy nonetheless.  
  
"Mercy," Jack said after a while of silence. "Yous'll be in charge while we're gone. Can ya do dat?"  
  
"'Course. Alyssa, yous be careful. Stay wid Race."  
  
"Yes mudder. Do I's look trashy enough?"  
  
"Hun, yous couldn't look trashier if ya tried." Mercy handed Alyssa an old black shawl. "Ya can't exactly wear a coat."  
  
"If only it wasn't winter. Den I wouldn't hafta freeze." She arranged the shawl around herself so that she would stay warm while still pulling off the whole look.  
  
Jack looked at Race. "Stay close ta her. Make sure she don' freeze." Jack looked around the bunkroom. "All yous better behave fer Mercy. One wrong move an' I's gonna soak ya good. And, I won't let ya sell fer two weeks."  
  
The last warning made everyone stop thinking about ways to get into trouble. Not selling meant no food or home or money.  
  
After Jack cleared everything up, he, Blink, Specs, Skittery, Mush, Race, and Alyssa were ready to go. Mercy quickly talked with Alyssa before she went. As they were walking out, Specs stopped in the doorway. He spun around and gave Mercy a massive hug. She was shocked, but smiled despite herself.  
  
Once outside, Alyssa gave a rundown of how everything was going to work. She and Race would walk down with everyone following in the shadows. Then, the group would wait in an alley. Race and Alyssa would go in and get Leila. Race would then walk out with Leila. Alyssa assured everyone that she could get out on her own.  
  
"Once yous got Leila, beat it. Get her ta da Lodgin' House as fast as ya can. Don' come lookin' fer me. I's gonna hafta take a different way home."  
  
Blink shifted for a moment before asking, "Are ya sure dat yous don't want one a us ta follow in behind ta get ya out?"  
  
"No," Alyssa shook her head. "Yous need all da guys ya got to keep da security from gettin' Leila."  
  
"Den let da games begin." Mush said this as he silently sunk into the shadows. Everyone followed his lead, leaving Race and Alyssa alone under the street light. Race slipped his arm around Alyssa's waist and muttered, "Les' get goin'."  
  
The pair walked in silence for a while. They knew the Newsies were following them like unseen ghosts. As they got closer to the House, they had to begin the act. This meant dodging into dark alleyways for kisses and getting cozy while walking down the street. It seemed to do the trick because the rich passer-bys snubbed Alyssa and Race.  
  
In a dark alley, Alyssa gave Race a good warning. "Dey catch ya, its yer ass in da slamma. None a us got enough money ta bail ya out." They eased into the light a little and shared a long kiss while a group of rich people sauntered by.  
  
"Oh, dear me." one lady said.  
  
"See what our city is coming to." a man said.  
  
Nearby, the five Newsies that were following Race and Alyssa could not contain their laughter. Before they could be heard anymore, they moved away to the alley that they were supposed to be in.  
  
"It's weird," Alyssa murmured.  
  
"Wha' is?"  
  
"Well, we're standin' here kissin' right in front a our friends and dey don't know what's actually goin' on."  
  
"Den let's keep it dat way."  
  
Racetrack was ready to piss his pants. Being a Newsie prepared you for most of what life will throw at you. Unfortunately, it does not prepare you for the day when you have to walk into a whore house with your girl.  
  
They sauntered up to the door and walked in. As if she knew exactly where she was going, Alyssa began to steer Race toward the rooms.  
  
The lady at the desk called out, "Hey, ya new here?"  
  
Alyssa did not hesitate in her answer. "Yeah, just moved in from da West."  
  
"Oh yeah, we got a note about ya comin'. Da names Ivy, right?"  
  
"Yup." Alyssa though for a moment. "Do ya know what room Leila's workin'? She tol' me ta see her."  
  
"Room 23. Ya can take room 24; it's open. Dey adjoin so ya can poke yer head in when ya got a moment." The lady surveyed Race. Conveniently, to keep the act up, he had been kissing Alyssa's neck and running his hands along her. "He's a good 'un. Get yer money's worth outta him."  
  
Alyssa nodded her agreement and walked down the hall. Too many time she had walked down a hall like this one. Too many times she had a conversation just like the one that just happened. Easily, they found number 24 and went in.  
  
"Dat was close." Race shook his head in astonishment. "How'd ya know dat dey got a new goil from da West?"  
  
"I didn't." Alyssa walked over to the adjoining door and knocked. "Leila, you in dere?"  
  
The door slowly opened and Leila's face appeared in the doorway. "Alyssa, Race, yous made it in!"  
  
"Ya ready?"  
  
Leila nodded and looked slightly nervous. "Will I be alright?"  
  
"'Course ya will. Ya got Race wid ya. How can I get outta here?"  
  
Leila thought for a moment before answering. "Go upstairs tad a pub. Dere's a fire escape behind a green velvet curtain. Careful, dere's usually a guard below da escape. Sometimes dere's even a guard by da curtain. Dat's da safest way dat I know." She looked at Alyssa. "Yous sure ya can get out?"  
  
"I did it 'afore, didn' I?"  
  
Race glanced at his pocket watch. "We's gotta get goin'. Alys, don' do anythin' stupid." He walked over and drew her in his arms. I don' wanna hafta work ta get ya outta da slamma." He kissed her nice and long, not really wanting to let go. Pulling away, Race took Leila without a word and hurried out.  
  
A crowd was walking out, providing the perfect cover for them. They scurried away towards the alley. They found the Newsies and then waited silently in the dark.  
  
Back in the room, Alyssa wondered how she was going to pull this off. On her way to the pub, she prepared herself for a fight. The pub was crowded with lots of drunken men and the girls trying to make a bit of money. 'Don't miss dis at all,' Alyssa thought as she began to blend in with the other girls.  
  
A guard sat in front of the curtain that Leila had talked about. Alyssa sidled over to a group of drunken young men and riled them up. It broke into a fight, bringing the guard over to break it up.  
  
Quietly, she slipped behind the curtain and hauled herself out onto the fire escape. Instead of going down to the guard, who would most likely catch her, Alyssa jumped across to the opposite fire escape.  
  
The guard look up and saw Alyssa's figure illuminated against the moon. Just to cover herself, Alyssa called, "Coming momma," just loud enough for the guard to hear. Then she stole up on to the roof.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack waited anxiously in the alley. He knew that Alyssa had said to beat it when they got Leila, but things were too quiet.  
  
"She'll be alright," Race assured Jack. "She can take care a herself."  
  
Blink and Mush agreed, saying that everyone was going to start to worry.  
  
Suddenly, the alarm was raised that two girls were missing. That made them scam. Their feet pounded the pavement as they ran through the alleyways to escape their pursuers. Somehow, they managed to get to the Lodging House without being caught. Now all they could do was wait for Alyssa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alyssa was in an alley when she heard the alarm. She ran like hell knowing that she would be followed. Voices followed her every move, making it impossible for her to take the route that she wanted. She was forced to double back a number of times before she lost the guards that were following her.  
  
Streaking past Tibby's, Alyssa heard what sounded like a fight. Then, she heard Spot Conlon's voice. "C'mon, ya doity son-of-a-bitches. Try an' take me."  
  
Alyssa moved closer, trying to see what Spot was up against. The pale moonlight showed Spot, all alone, against about seven big bruisers. He was getting beat pretty bad, confirming Alyssa's choice of action.  
  
With stealth and speed, she crept up on the first one. The steel of her knife flashed in the moonlight before striking down. In a fury, Alyssa fought, knowing that these men could quite possibly kill Spot, leaving Brooklyn leaderless. Once Spot fell, Brooklyn would soon fall as well. Alyssa had no regard for her own safety; if she died it would be no huge loss. Two men left after being slashed to ribbons by Alyssa. A third man threw Spot against a wall, rendering him unconscious. The sounds of the police coming sent everyone that was left running, except the man who had thrown Spot.  
  
"He yer boyfriend?" the man growled.  
  
"Nope, just a friend."  
  
With quick efficiency, Alyssa struck out, catching the man with the hilt of the knife. It broke his jaw, and he became infuriated. He pulled out his own knife and slashed at Alyssa. She kicked and punched, just like her brothers had taught her. He turned to run, shocked by Alyssa's skill, but received a deep slash across his chest. Once he left, Alyssa bent down to check on Spot.  
  
The pale moonlight showed that he was hurt really bad, and that he was still unconscious. Sheathing her knife, Alyssa picked up the scrawny King of Brooklyn and slung him over her shoulders, despite all of her wounds. She began the long walk home wincing under the pain caused by Spot's weight.  
  
Around midnight, Alyssa banged on the front door of the Lodging House. Kloppman answered it and Alyssa whipped past him, running up the stairs. She went to her room and set Spot on her bed.  
  
Alyssa limped out of her room into the deathly quiet bunkroom. Gleaming eyes stared at her as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"Jack, you better came with me." Alyssa spoke evenly, trying to ignore her own wounds and the pain they were causing her.  
  
"Alyssa." Jack began.  
  
"I'll be fine. This is something more important than my own health." As much as Alyssa was not fond of Spot, she respected him and his ability to lead Brooklyn.  
  
Silently, like a scolded child, Jack followed. The sight that was shown to him was unnerving. "Where.?"  
  
"In an alley beside Tibby's. He's lucky I decided to take the long way home. He could have died if no one found him." Alyssa lighted a candle so they could see more clearly. Without orders or question, she moved and began removing Spot's tattered clothes. "Go get Mercy."  
  
Jack went next door and fond Mercy setting Leila in place. "Alyssa needs you."  
  
Mercy came without question. Entering Alyssa's room, she saw her best friend, beaten and bloody, cleaning the wounds of an even more beaten and bloody Spot Conlon.  
  
"Go clean yerself up. I'll take care a Spot." She watched as Alyssa mutely grabbed Blinks old shirt that hung down to her knees, off of the spinning wheel. She walked away to the washroom, to take stock of her wounds, leaving Mercy with Spot.  
  
Pulling off her clothes showed Alyssa just how many wounds she had. Huge bruises covered her body looking like a bad painting. Gashes, cuts and scrapes were etched everywhere, making it impossible to move without pain. Gently she cleaned as many as she could. Dressing in Blink's shirt, she took a bowl of hot water and a cloth, and walked into the bunkroom.  
  
Alyssa sunk onto the edge of Racetrack's bunk and bit back tears. The Newsies could see her wounds and they knew about Spot, thus knowing about how much pain she was in. They knew that she was being foolish, trying to hold back her tears and anguish.  
  
Making a bold move, Race sat up and pulled Alyssa close. Then, after not being able to hold it back anymore, her tears came flooding forth. Sobs racked her body, and she would occasionally let loose with a piecing wail, similar to a banshee's. She quieted after a while, and only gave an occasional sob. Soon, she fell asleep, and lay within the circle of Race's arms. She clung to Race like a frightened child and every Newsie saw that she was not about to let go. Race lay back down on his bunk with Alyssa, aware of the fact that there was no way in hell that she could be moved.  
  
Mercy came in and tucked a blanket around the two of them. She gave Race a secret smile, and Race shook his head at her. There was no way that he would allow Mercy to reveal their secret. The night would be long, but they would deal. 


	10. Guarded Secrets

**Chapter 10: Guarded Secrets**

In the middle of the night, Alyssa came to her senses and crawled out of Racetrack's bunk. Not that it was a bad place to be. Needing time to think, Alyssa hauled herself out onto the chilly fire escape.

The sound of the window being shut brought Mercy out away from Spot. Something was wrong; Mercy could sense a heaviness in the air. As silently as she could for a cripple, Mercy followed.

"Alyssa." Mercy said when she found her friend.

"Everythin's wrong." Alyssa said suddenly after a few moments of silence. "Why did everythin' hafta end up like dis way?"

Now Mercy was curious. She knew that it was not her place to pry into Alyssa's past, but, if things began there, she had to know so she could help. "What's wrong?"

"Everythin'. If I had nevah met Leila, I'd a nevah had ta go to da House. I'd a nevah had ta relive a thousand painful memories." Alyssa banged her fists against the rail of the fire escape. A cold wind blew, but Alyssa did seem to notice because she kept talking as though it was a balmy summer night. "Walkin' in ta da House reminded me a how me tree brudders condemned me ta a gutter life. Dey were too concerned wid demselves ta realize dat dey had a baby sistah ta take care a."

Mercy thought carefully before speaking. "Ya got brudders?"

"Yeah. Da only good ting dat dey evah did was fer me was get me outta Ireland an' away from me faddah." Alyssa was so shaken that she did not realize that she was saying these things. "After me mudder died, he beat me everyday just 'cause I reminded him a her. He left us when I was five. Actually, it was more like we left him." The two girls sat in silence for a while Alyssa spoke no more, letting Mercy fill in the blanks. At about four in the morning Mercy crawled back inside to get a few moments of sleep before the bustle of a new day came down on her. Alyssa stayed on the fire escape, cold, but not really caring. She knew now that she had spilled a good deal of information, but Mercy would never tell unless there was an absolute need.

"I's gotta talk ta Spot." Alyssa's voice snapped in the chill air just before sunrise. It seemed like a good idea considering that he did not know what was going on. Back inside the bunkroom, Alyssa felt secure again. Lately, she had been getting the feeling that she was being watched. The feeling only came when she was away from her friends. It was unsettling. Walking into her room she pushed the feeling aside.

"Spot?" she said into the dark room.

"Whaddaya want?" Spot was awake but he still growled.

"Da guys tink dat I found ya. Dey know nothin' else. If dey ask me any questions, I's gonna say nothin'. Make up any story dat ya want ta cover yer ass an' I'll go wid it." To Alyssa, this sounded like a jumbled mess that was supposed to be a coherent thought.

Spot said nothing and began to finger his wounds. The idea of him getting wounded was new to him. Back at the rally, he had taken on men twice the size of him and never got a scratch. That was the power of the King of Brooklyn. He was also wrestling with the knowledge that a girl had saved him from being killed. That was something that would take a long time to forget. Had it been one of his boys or even Jack or Race, he would not have a problem.

The sunlight coming through the window showed Spot just what Alyssa had gone through to keep him alive. He had never seen someone look as bad as she did right now and not complain once. In that moment, Spot realized that she was just as tough as any of the Newsies and that her sweet demure was just something to hide the toughness. He watched as she gathered her clothes and began to head out. "Alyssa," he said suddenly. She turned and looked at him, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Thanks." That was all the King of Brooklyn said before he fell back on the bed.

In the washroom, Alyssa cleaned her wounds again and realized just how bad they were. She had not noticed because they were just like the wounds she had been receiving all her life. A few gashes, bruises and scrapes were nothing new. She dressed in the guys clothes that she had and began to head down the stairs.

"Where do ya tink yer goin'?"

Alyssa did not bother to turn around to answer Jack's question. "Dere's a few t'ings I wanna find out."

"I know ya saved Spot. He tol' me da whole story." Jack took a long look at Alyssa. "Dere's gotta be more den wha' yer tellin' me."

Alyssa sighed deeply before answering. "Dere was somethin' real familiar 'bout da attack."

Jack's brotherly nature began to kick into overdrive. "Ya sure ya don' want one a us ta come witcha?"

"Havin' one a yous dere would ruin my whole theory. Somethin's goin' on and it involves me." Alyssa turned around to find a hurt expression on her brother's face. "I really appreciate da offer. Don' tink I don't. Tell da guys I'll see dem tonight."

Jack mutely nodded and walked back to the bunkroom. He knew that allowing her to do this was wrong, but he did not want to betray the trust she had in him and the other Newsies.

"Where'd Alyssa go?" was the first question that Mercy asked Jack when she saw him.

Cowboy knew he could not lie to Alyssa's best friend. "She said dat she wanted ta check somethin' out. Said somethin' 'bout da attack bein' familiar 'er somethin'." Jack slumped against the doorframe, silently cursing himself.

Mercy put a comforting hand against Jack's shoulder. "I know ya don' like wha' she's doin', but ya gotta let her do it. She's been on 'er own her whole life. Protectin' her now wont do 'er much good." Mercy was surprised at her own insight into Alyssa's situation.

As the rest of the Newsies awoke, Jack was bombarded with questions as to where Alyssa was. He tried to tell them that she had gone to work, but the Newsies were not stupid enough to accept that answer. Race took to glaring and muttering at anyone who came near him. It had been slightly disappointing for him to wake up and not have Alyssa there.

10.10.10

Silently, Alyssa crept through the alley ways leading to where she had found Spot just that night. Against the small of her back, she could feel the gentle, reassuring pressure of her knife. Earlier, she had gone to Queens to buy some papes so she could fully pull off the Newsie façade. She had gone to Queens to get them because she was known at the Manhattan Distribution Office. When she reached the alley, Alyssa slumped against a wall to catch a few moments rest. She was aware of the damage that the fight had caused; everything from the broken crates down to the bloodstains. All of this mess made the already narrow alley seem even narrower. Now it was time to do some searching.

Finding nothing worthwhile after what seemed like forever, Alyssa slumped against the wall again. With the brick wall pressing against some of her bruises, she took stock of what she knew. 'Obviously, who ever they are, are after me. Secondly, they figured that Spot was the way to find me because he is the Key. Thirdly, they must be organized to have almost pulled off what they wanted to accomplish.' She spent some time reviewing what little she did know to find some type of connection between the attack and the weird feeling she got whenever she was away from a secure area.

The glint of metal pulled Alyssa put of her ponderings. From beside a smashed crate she found a pair of brass knuckles. Just like Morris Delancey's. Beside them, she found a pin, Celtic in design, which had a slash mark running along it. Things were now starting to make sense. The Delancey's were involved, that was for sure. They were probably acting as informants to who ever was leading this escapade. They would know about Alyssa and her connection to the Newsies. Also, Alyssa figured that the pin must belong to the guy she had slashed across the chest. Now that she thought about it, she remembered that the man had a thick Irish accent.

Before she could figure any more out, a hand came up behind her and covered her mouth. Her struggles were in vain, for many strong men came and held her down so she could be bound. Also, the previous night's fight had left her exhausted. A cloth was pressed over her nose, and Alyssa blacked out.

10.10.10

All day, everyone kept an eye out for Alyssa. Manhattan Newsies were everywhere, talking with other Newsies for any sign of her. A feeling of dread hung over New York's Newsie community like a dark thunderstorm. Not just over Alyssa, who always showed kindness to any Newsie that she met, but also for Spot, who was still lying in Alyssa's room recovering. It was uncertain as to whether or not a Newsie group was behind it or not, so everyone was lying low.

The night was far from arriving, making Race even more worried. He spent the better half of the day at the tracks, drowning himself in some cheap beer. When the beer did not have the desired affect, Race took to scouring the streets.

Many would say that the Newsies' paranoia over Alyssa was uncalled for. Normally, those people would have been right. But, considering that there were numerous Newsies and only one Alyssa Cambell, someone would have seen her. Unfortunately, no one had, which was the disturbing thing.

The Manhattan Newsies were holding an impromptu meeting at Horace Greeley's statue.

"I don' like dis. Not a single Newsie in New Yawk's seen 'er." As he spoke, Jack nervously fidgeted with his bandana.

Blink stood, clenching and unclenching his fists, looking as though he was ready to beat the shit out of Greeley's statue just for the hell of things. Mush kept a tight hold on Blink's belt to prevent such an incident.

Race was muttering to himself and furiously puffing his cigar. Jack leaned forward and snatched the cigar. After weathering a murderous glare from Race, he began to take long drags.

Mush had a sudden burst of inspiration. "Jack, do ya know where Alys was gonna head?"

"Snipeshooter's dere now. Dis is all my fault. I should a nevah listened ta Mercy."

David looked at Jack. How could Jack, the master of following his own impulses, criticize Alyssa? "You know that Alyssa can take care of herself."

Before Jack could answer, Race stepped forward. "Yous know full well Jack, dat Alys would nevah leave us willin'ly." He slipped his hand into his pocket to finger the necklace her had given her at Christmas. He had found it carefully placed on the little table next to his bunk.

"C'mon Jack," Blink said. "Stop blamin' yerself."

With that, the little meeting ended. The Newsies still had to endure a few more painful hours before night fell.

10.10.10

Alyssa awoke in a small, dark room that smelled strongly of old beer, vomit, and blood. She had a pounding headache and her wrists were raw from the binding around them. Vaguely, Alyssa could remember being jumped at the alley by Tibby's.

The sound of a door being opened caused Alyssa to jump. She was seized roughly and made to stand upright. "I hope you are enjoying your accommodations," a silky voice crooned.

"Actually, I've stayed in jails dat are bettah den dis dump." Alyssa's few months with the Newsies had taught her quite a bit. Including how to think quickly on her feet. Not that she had not been able to do that before; her time had refined those skills.

A rough hand slapped her across the face. "Cheeky one, aren't you?"

"I try."

"Now, enough of these games. I am here to ask you a few questions." A satin glove seized her chin, forcing her head up. In the darkness, Alyssa could not see anything. "First, what is your name?"

Alyssa thought for a moment. She knew not to say anything that would endanger herself or her friends. So, she did what every Newsie did and improved the truth. "Alley."

"Well, Alley. Is that your real name?"

"Its da only name I's been usin' fer me whole life."

"Hum. Interesting." The silky voice paused for a moment. "Tell me, that boy you saved in the alley, some call him the Key. What is his name?"

"Him?" Alyssa's voice raised to show that she was 'surprised that this person did not know. "Dat's Cane."

Again, another pause from the man holding her chin. "How do you know him?"

"He's a friend a mine. Sometimes we sell papes together."

"Tell me, what do you know about Alyssa Cambell?"

Now they were heading down a dangerous path. "Who's Alyssa. Cambell, did you say?"

"She happens to be an Irish girl about your age who is now living in New York. I believe she's living with Newsies. The two of you look slightly similar. Granted she would be cleaner and her hair would only reach her shoulders." The silky voice had gone slightly reminiscent, remembering Alyssa.

"Sorry, mister. Nevah hoid a 'er afore. Ta my knowledge, dere's no goils livin' wid Newsies. I's da only goil Newsie an' I's livin' on da streets. Be lucky if I's evah get a roof over me head. Ya get awful sick livin' in alleys in da Wintah." Alyssa's speech copied Race's in the way that she pronounced things and the general tone of it. It was kind of funny, but then made her realize how much she missed him.

Now, this man was starting to get rather annoyed with Alyssa. He gripped Alyssa's chin tightly. "Where did you take that boy?" he demanded.

"To da alley he lives in."

"Miss Alley. Do you know how important it is that we find Miss Alyssa Cambell?"

"Can't say dat I do. Why? She a old friend a yers?" Now it was her turn to try and get some information out of her captor. This would not be easy considering that she was not supposed to know anything about herself.

That silky voice suddenly became a hauntingly familiar one as he began to answer her question. "I was supposed to marry the lass when she came of age. Her flight from Ireland a few years ago was most unfortunate. Her father, Patrick Cambell, the man holding you upright, is most anxious to seer her again."

Patrick Cambell then spoke in a heavy Irish brogue. "My daughter is that last thing I have. It's important that I find her."

The man holding her chin spoke again. "We will be back later to see if you are more willing to speak. In the meantime, rest up so you will be able to endure the next session."

Alyssa was released and fell hard to the floor. Now she knew that she really had to get out of wherever she was. With her father there, her lies would soon be found out. She pulled at her bonds and tried to work them loose. The only trouble with trying to escape it's awfully hard to do when your hands and feet are bound. Alyssa spent the next few minutes forcing her eyes to focus in the darkness.

A small line of light soon caught her eye. Pulling herself up, Alyssa somehow managed to get over to it. Her hands, bound in front of her, reached up. That small line of light was a boarded up window. A loose nail provided the means of cutting the bonds. Once those were off, she pulled off the binding around her ankles.

A noise just outside the door stopped Alyssa in her tracks.

"What's da boss doin' wit dis one?"

"I dunno. Obviously, she mus' be real important if she's kept here."

"Yeah, real important. in solitary!"

The two voices sniggered and then moved on down the hall.

'So, I'm in solitary. Great. Dat means I's all da way at da bottom a dis wondahful place.' After making sure that the two men were gone, Alyssa went back to work breaking off the slats over the window. Once the window was open, she hoisted herself out. Alyssa found that her 'window' led to a long dark tunnel that smelled just as bad, and perhaps even worse that her cell. Taking a few steps forward, she learned that she was in the sewers. She stared blankly at both directions while trying not to get sick from the smell. When she gained control of herself, she went left. Slowly, she waded through the muck. What seemed like forever passed before she heard the sounds of other people.

"Why do we's gotta be da ones who make da routine search of a sewer?"

"We happen ta be da lucky ones, I guess."

Alyssa hid in a nook while Morris and Oscar Delancey passed by.

Great. Just the two people I want to see.

Tired, sore and just over all feeling like complete shit, Alyssa raced down the pipe. Finally, the godsend that she had been looking for appeared. Climbing up a utility ladder, Alyssa shoved off the cover and came up on a street corner.

Night had fallen, so Alyssa could not immediately tell were she was. After adjusting to the dark, she realized that she was in Brooklyn. Logic told her that she had been held in Brooklyn and that she had traveled the Brooklyn sewer system. Not wanting to ask the Brooklyn boys to keep her for the night, Alyssa bolted down the streets of Brooklyn. She ran across the Brooklyn Bridge, unaware of the spectacular sight of full moon reflecting on the water. Just to make sure that she was not being followed, Alyssa ran through the alleys of Harlem, the Bronx, Queens and Midtown. Finally, she reached home in Manhattan.

Standing and facing the Lodging House, Alyssa realized that she had gone all day without a coat and that it was freezing. She walked to the door and pounded on it.

Kloppman answered and the first thing that he did was wrap Alyssa in a blanket. He then proceeded to give her a warm fatherly hug. Wordlessly, Kloppman led Alyssa up to the second floor where everyone was sitting, not really knowing what to do.

Race sat in a corner, cigar in his mouth and a beer in his hand. There was a solitaire game in front of him that he was not really concentrating on. Jack sat nearby, idly flipping through an old newspaper. Everyone else just sat around, not knowing what to do with themselves.

"Boys," Kloppman said softly. "Yer sister is home."

For a moment, nobody moved. Then they all surged forward. A frenzy of questions were thrown at Alyssa. Mush was drowning her in kisses while Jack, David, and Blink all gave her brotherly kisses on her forehead.

Kloppman decided to take action. "Would ya let her breathe?!"

Sheepishly, every Newsie pulled away, except Les who was still firmly clamped around her waist.

"So, where ya been?" Mercy quipped.

Jack sent her a glare, but said nothing. It was kind of annoying that Mercy was Alyssa's best friend. They were always so forward with each other.

Sarcastically, Alyssa replied, "I just spent my entire day in da woilds's finest sewer."

Sarah's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Race, Alyssa's been spendin' way too much time witchou," Blink said. "She's startin' ta sound like yous."

"Just wait," Alyssa said. "It gets worse." She began to tell them everything that happened. She reenacted the conversation quite well, though leaving out some of the parts that would cause worry. Hopefully, nothing would come of this little escapade and those details would not have to be said.

After the story, the rosy smell that Alyssa was giving off could no longer be ignored. "Yer getting' ta smell like Blink." Specs stopped saying anything before Blink wised up to what was being said.

"Come," Mercy said as she firmly grasped Alyssa by the arm.

They went into the washroom because Spot was still occupying Alyssa's room. 'Stupid git gets all the special treatment.' Alyssa malevolent thought was common; she was not really fond of the awed kingly treatment that Spot got twenty-four seven. Mercy barricaded the washroom so no one could come in.

Skittery had been slowly following behind.

Stupid little dirty sexpot.

"Ya look like hell. Wha'd dey do ta ya?"

"Nothin' special. Few punches, kicks beatin's wit a club, da usual." Alyssa eased her sore body into the steaming tub. "How crazy were dese guys?'

Mercy laughed. "Dey had every Newsie in New Yawk lookin' fer ya. Dey tink dat yous can't take care a yerself."

"They always will." They talked a bit more before Alyssa grabbed the towel and got put of the tub. Pulling on a nightgown, she stifled a yawn. "Wha' I really need right now is sleep."

"Den off ta bed witchou." Mercy made a shooing motion at her friend's back.

After saying goodnight to everyone, Alyssa climbed the stairs to the bunkroom. She crawled into Race's bunk and the minute her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

The Newsies came up a while later, allowing Alyssa to get to sleep before they came up. One by one, they too fell asleep until only Race was awake. He sat on the edge of the bunk and looked at Alyssa.

She puzzled him to no end. They had both promised to keep their relationship secret, but if it was possible, Alyssa barely seemed to recognize him. Race was not about to let it bother him though. The past is something that just does not disappear. It dictates how you lead your future. Race gave Alyssa's cheek a kiss before he crawled into the bunk above her.

10.10.10

A guard cautiously walked towards the figure seated before him. "Lord Liam, the girl prisoner has escaped."

The seated figure, Lord Liam, spoke with his eerie silky voice. "How long has she been gone?"

"No one knows milord. Shall I comprise a search party?"

"That won't be necessary. I'm most positive that we will be seeing her again." Lord Liam was almost positive that 'Alley' was Alyssa Cambell. With careful planning, he would be able to finally have what was rightfully his. Her brothers would play an important role in making his plan succeed. The Newsies would be a problem though. But then again, Oscar and Morris Delancey had said that they had connections that were wiling to help - for a price. All he could do now was wait for the perfect moment to strike.


	11. Of Holidays

Chapter 11: Of Holidays  
  
Author's Note: I was in a really fluffy mood when I wrote this chapter. So, if this is too sickly sweet for anyone, I apologize. But, there is a good reason! All chapters after this one are going to be rather heavy and dark. It's all part of the plot that's running around in my head. (Evil Plot Bunnies!)  
  
Oh, don't expect another chapter for a long time. Really busy and writing is kinda outta the question. Sorry!  
  
And on with the tale. saga. thingy!!!!! (  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The minute Alyssa woke up, she felt like dying. Staring up at the ceiling, tracing the cracks that ran along it, she wondered why. A week had passed since her kidnapping, so anxiety was not the culprit. Even the fact that Spot Conlon, infamous King of Brooklyn, had been sleeping in her bed for the past few nights did not faze her. Mentally counting back the days, she let out a huge groan when she finally came to a conclusion. "Damn. It's da fourteenth."  
  
Valentine's Day.  
  
Alyssa was sure that the world was playing a cruel and sadistic joke on her.  
  
The day was perfect. Sunny and balmy, it seemed as though it had never been snowing a few days before. It was not the weather that irked Alyssa though; it was the tragedy that always overshadowed the day. Today, fourteen years ago, Laisi Alyssa Cambell, mother of Alyssa, had been viciously murdered right before her daughter's eyes.  
  
A day of love turned to a day of death and sorrow.  
  
Since then, Valentine's Day held no happy place in Alyssa's heart. Only cold, painful memories of life after her mother's death lingered there.  
  
From the awaking Newsies, Alyssa could hear snatches of various love songs. I made her cringe knowing that they sang because of the happiness that the day gave them. But, Alyssa vowed to put on a brave face and not let the day bother her to much. Besides, she and Race were theoretically a couple, so that should mean she should be happy, right? In her own personal experience, love always ended in death, therefore causing Alyssa to shy away. Confessing her feelings had been one thing; acting on them was completely different.  
  
For the sake of her "brothers" Alyssa felt as though she should honor the holiday, despite her own experiences. From the bottom of the basket that held her clothes she pulled out the maroon skirt.  
  
"It needs somethin'," she muttered to herself.  
  
From the bedside table which was one of the few pieces of furniture in her room, she withdrew black thread and a needle. Alyssa curled up on her bed and began to sew a pattern that was similar to the one that was on her green skirt. She sat that way for a long while, completely absorbed in what she was doing. She practically fell out of bed when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Alyssa? Yous awake yet?" Kloppman's voice slipped, revealing the accent that he once had when he was younger.  
  
Opening the door, Alyssa had to chide him. "Don' do dat. Ya almost made me fall off me bed!"  
  
"Jumpy?" Kloppman smiled at her. She was so much like a daughter to him that he had no qualms making fun of her. It was all out of complete love. Handing her a small bouquet of roses she said, "Happy Valentine's Day, hun."  
  
Alyssa simply stared at him. For the first time in her life, someone was giving her a gift on Valentine's Day. "I.I."  
  
Kloppman understood her inability to speak. "It's alright. Now hurry up or yer gonna be late for work."  
  
"Work. right. Almost forgot 'bout dat." Alyssa closed her bedroom door and dressed in record time. Taking one of the pure red roses, she wove it into her hair which was flowing freely down her back.  
  
She joined the stampeding crowd of Manhattan Newsies as they headed out of the Lodging House. As they headed toward the Distribution Office, Alyssa noticed Jack slip away - most likely to go find Sarah. Specs stayed with the crowd, but she was sure that he was going to double back later to see Mercy. He needed the money, so he had to sell before he saw her. Alyssa glimpsed Racetrack walking alongside Blink and Mush. Smiling at their backs, Alyssa turned down the street that led to Tibby's.  
  
To her own surprise, Alyssa began to sing.  
  
"Standing Stones of the Orkney Isles  
Gazing out to sea  
Standing Stones of the Orkney Isles  
Bring my love to me." (Loreena McKennitt - "Standing Stones")  
  
Like a young school girl, she let out a giggle. She ducked into O'Reiley's. There she bought the best and most expensive cigars that she could afford.  
  
Alyssa practically skipped into Tibby's. Davis looked at her as though he had never seen her before. In truth, he hadn't. Never had he seen a flamboyantly happy Alyssa.  
  
"Alyssa! What are you doing?"  
  
She spun around with an innocent look across her face.  
  
"Don't be coy with me young lady! Why are you, of all people, so happy?" Davis was befuddled at the change in her.  
  
Alyssa smiled at him and said nothing. She worked with a vigor that she never knew she possessed. The couples that walked in all received warm smiles, friendly service and a complementary thick slice of chocolate fudge cake.  
  
While she was washing down a table after the lunchtime rush, the bell above the door gave its metallic ring. Turning, Alyssa saw.  
  
Alyssa did a double take. 'Wha' are dey doin' here?'  
  
In a corner, slightly out of sight, sat David and Leila. Not wanting to embarrass them, Alyssa asked one of the other servers to get their table. More people came in, so Alyssa did not fee so bad about not serving them. After David and Leila left, Mercy and Specs came in, soon followed by Blink and Mush.  
  
The latter two of them were so obvious, it was a small wonder that the bulls had not picked them up yet. Not that Alyssa minded; she thought it was sweet. Besides, she had known guys in Boston who were like that; some of them had been close friends of hers.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Mush looked up and grinned his dopey trademark smile. "Alys, how ya doin'?"  
  
"Shouldn't yous be off somewheres wid some guy dat we's don' approve a?" Blink's comment was sarcastic, but said out of brotherly love.  
  
Alyssa pulled up a chair. "Well, who said dat I's gotta guy in da foist place?"  
  
Blink sat, silent, without any comment to sling back.  
  
"Ahhh. I's silenced Kid Blink," Alyssa said teasingly. "Do I's get a medal 'er somethin'?"  
  
To save Blink anymore ridicule, Mush asked about Mercy and Specs. "How longs dat been goin' on?"  
  
"Dem?" Alyssa asked innocently. "Fer quite a while now, actually. Dey's jus' been keepin' it a secret, unlike you two."  
  
"Ya mean, people know?" Blink and Mush demanded together.  
  
Alyssa laughed. "Don' worry. Only I know. Da rest a dem 'er too slow ta figure it out."  
  
While Blink and Mush stuffed their faces, Alyssa went off to serve others. She talked with Mercy and Specs, and found out how things were going. They all knew that Jack and Sarah would not come to Tibby's. They hardly ever did; as a couple that is.  
  
When Alyssa looked at Jack and Sarah, she was almost disgusted. Sometimes everything seemed so fake and forced. But the, they would go in the complete opposite direction and be all lovey-dovey.  
  
Whenever she looked at Mercy and Specs or David and Leila, she saw something pure and simple. Alyssa wanted that something that would last; not some fleeting thing of the moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Racetrack could not keep his mind on selling.  
  
The day stayed on his mind and there was mo way that he could shake it. The races could not even work their magic on easing his mind. The idea of seeing Alyssa seemed almost impossible. What it someone saw them?  
  
All day he had not seen Jack and Sarah. It figured though. Ever since the strike a few months ago, they were inseparable, despite the frequent fights that occurred. Both had different ideas of what they wanted.  
  
Race turned a corner and stopped. Standing before him on the opposite side of the street was David with.  
  
Leila?  
  
Now there was a couple he thought he'd never see.  
  
Well, he had his own things to figure out instead of acting like some stupid school girl wondering how those two got together. Race leaned against a street lamp to finish his selling.  
  
He had somewhere to be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"David, wha' are yer parent's gonna say bout me?" Leila spoke softly as she leaned against David.  
  
"Don't know, really. I mean, they like Jack well enough."  
  
The two were walking down the street that went past Irving Hall. The paused as they heard a large crowd cheer for Medda.  
  
"Da boys really love 'er, don't dey."  
  
David looked incredulously at Leila. "Have you ever seen her perform?" He watched as she shook her head. "You've never seen her, despite the fact that you work for her? I can't believe it. Well then, we have to go see the show!"  
  
They spent the afternoon there, David singing along with most of the songs. When they came out, Leila had to admit that Medda was really good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mercy and Specs on the other hand, were spending a quieter afternoon.  
  
They walked around New York listening to various street musicians. Conversation was light, but held deeper meaning behind it.  
  
David and Leila were mentioned, but only out of admiration and approval.  
  
"Wonder wha' Spot's doin' taday."  
  
Mercy looked at Specs from beneath his bowler. "Yous really gotta ask dat question?"  
  
"It's a fair one, considerin' all da tings dat he could be doin'."  
  
"Good point." Mercy tilted her head to the side as she thought for a moment. "My guess is dat he's spendin' it wid beer an' a couple a goils."  
  
"Ya paint such a lovely picture."  
  
"I try."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh night thou was my guide  
Oh night more loving than the rising sun  
Oh night that joined the lover  
To the beloved one  
Transforming each of them into the other  
  
I lost myself to him  
And laid my face upon my lover's breast  
And care and grief grew dim  
As in the morning's mist became the light  
There they dimmed amongst the lilies fair." (Loreena McKennitt - "The Dark Night of the Moon")  
  
The sound of the desk bell being rung cut Alyssa's song short. Without stopping her rhythmical washing of the table, she turned to see who was there.  
  
Standing before her, was Racetrack, holding a single red rose.  
  
Realizing that he had most likely heard her song, she blushed a deep red.  
  
"Can yous get da rest a da day off?"  
  
Before Alyssa could retreat into the back room, Davis came out. "Of course she can. Go on, enjoy the day. You've been working hard enough."  
  
"But." Alyssa sputtered.  
  
Davis shook his head. "You've been working all day. Go."  
  
Alyssa scurried to the back room, pulling off her apron as she went. Gathering up the tin of cigars, she went out.  
  
Race slipped his arm around her waist and guided her along the bustling streets. Everywhere they went they saw couples. They came to a small Irish pub and Race took her inside.  
  
The waitress led them to a table in the corner lit by a candle.  
  
"Race, how can we's afford."  
  
"Don' worry 'bout it. I's been savin' fer a while." Race smiled at Alyssa. "Just sit back and enjoy it. It's da one ting dat I's get ta do fer ya aftah all da tings dat yous done fer me."  
  
They stayed and ate, talking about everything. Both apologized for the distance that had grown between them, but both understood the circumstances. They laughed and simply enjoyed the fact that they could be alone together. Despite herself, Alyssa joined in on the singing and laughed as Race got a poker game started.  
  
When they had finished at the pub, Race took Alyssa to Central Park. They sat on a knoll overlooking the pond with the sunset before them. It was Racetrack's turn to blush when Alyssa gave him the tin of cigars.  
  
As the couple snuggled close, night became to overcome the light. Deep within her mind, Alyssa remembered a song that her mother once sang.  
  
"When the moon on a cloud cast night  
Hung above the tree top's height  
You sang me of some distant past  
That made my heart beat strong and fast  
Now I know I'm home at last  
  
You offered me an eagle's wing  
That to the sun I might soar and sing  
And if I heard the owl's cry  
Into the forest I would fly  
And in its darkness find you by  
  
Here, Alyssa turned to look Race in the eyes.  
  
And so our love's not a simple thing  
Nor out truths unwavering  
Like the moon's pull on the tide  
Our fingers touch, our hearts collide  
I'll be a moonsbreath by your side."  
  
Behind them, the sound of a camera was heard as they leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"I's gonna soak whoevah dat is," Race growled. He turned back and saw. "Denton! Wha' da hell do ya think yous don'?"  
  
Denton squinted against the vibrancy of the sunset. "Racetrack? Alyssa? What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Wha' does it look like, dumbass?" Alyssa snapped.  
  
"Oh. Um. could I get a picture of you two?"  
  
Race and Alyssa looked skeptical.  
  
Denton continued. "I've got pictures of all the other Newsies. I just need you two."  
  
"Den will yous leave?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
With the exchange finally over, Alyssa and Race settled back into each others arms for the picture. Behind them, the sunset created a majestic backdrop.  
  
When Denton finally left; he had made a point of being slow to pack up, the lovers returned to what they were doing. Emotion flowed forth like a river that had burst its dam. Every time they touched, fireworks bust. They could barely keep their hands and mouths away from each other. To find two others who loved each other more than Alyssa and Race did would be impossible. Both knew that the moment that they got back to the Lodgings, everything would have to be secret again. But for now, the day was far from over and curfew was far away, allowing them their precious time.  
  
Slowly, the meaning of love crept back into Alyssa's heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Valentine's Day passed and everyone knew about Leila and David.  
  
Things were said around the Lodging House and not all of it was kind. A favorite saying was "Now da Mouth's got somethin' else ta occupy his mouth wid." Leila did not really mind and David simply shoved the commentary aside.  
  
Specs and Mercy's romance was not examined because it seemed so natural. Alyssa was supportive of all her friends while secretly maintaining her relationship with Race. It was difficult, considering that they lived in the same building.  
  
As abruptly as it had left, the snow and miserable weather returned. It hit hard, almost as if it were signaling it's end. The unexpected downturn in the weather resulted in a rather sickly bunch of Newsies. For day at a time, almost half of them could not sell.  
  
Mercy, Sarah and Leila became permanent fixtures in the Lodging House. They insisted that Alyssa work while they took care of the Newsies.  
  
"Someone's gotta be able ta support dese boys while dere sick," Mercy said when Alyssa argued against the idea.  
  
Resigned, Alyssa bundled up and went to Tibby's. She made a pit stop at the World Distribution Office. There she picked up a bunch of papes to sell in Tibby's. All the money that she made off the papes would go straight into the Newsies' pockets.  
  
Walking into Tibby's, Alyssa was greeted by Davis. "How are your boys doing?"  
  
"Not so great." Alyssa removed all of the layers that they insisted she wear. "Half a dem are sick beyond belief and da rest are slowly comin' down wid it."  
  
"Half the city's like that. Factories are closing down left and right on account of the fact that they don't have workers."  
  
"Do ya tink dat I could leave early?"  
  
Davis gave Alyssa a disbelieving look.  
  
"Mistah Davis. I's got a house full a sick Newsies an' barely anythin' ta feed dem wid. I's gotta take care a dem." Alyssa spoke violently because it was her family that she was trying to support. "Dere my family. Dere all I got. Aftah everythin' dat dey've done fer me, dis is da one ting dat I's can do fer dem."  
  
"Alright, alright. No need to get upset."  
  
Alyssa worked relentlessly, trying to bring in as much tip money that she could. When the time came for her to leave, she quickly gathered her things and hurried down to the market. There she bought what she could, hoping it would be enough.  
  
When Alyssa was in sight of the Lodging House, Sarah came flying out.  
  
"Alys, you gotta come quick."  
  
"Wha's da matter?"  
  
"You remember the few who were well enough to sell?"  
  
Alyssa thought for a moment. She could only recall a very short list, and each day it got shorter. "Yeah, Blink, Race, Cowboy, Skittery, and. oh, Boots. Why?"  
  
"Well, now there sick and sadly, Kloppman's come down with it bad."  
  
"Shit." Alyssa ran into the Lodgings and straight to Kloppman's room.  
  
Kloppman was lying in his bed, whiter than the sheets. Occasionally, he would cough up a bit of the liquid that was filling his lungs.  
  
"Kloppman." Alyssa could barely move or speak. The man she considered her father, always full of life despite his age, was helpless. Finally, she came to her senses and began to look him over.  
  
"Sarah, go get Mercy and Leila. I need ta talk to yous in me room."  
  
Sarah gathered Mercy and Leila as Alyssa went up to see the Newsies. Pallid faces greeted her as she walked the rows of bunks. Gently, she greet each one of them before she went to her room.  
  
"Here's wha' I know. Kloppman's very sick. Dere's a good possibility dat he may die from dis considerin' his age and current health." Alyssa kept her voice even, unwilling to show how scared he was. She did not want to lose another loved one. "No one can leave or come in. We's gotta keep dis contained."  
  
From that point forward, Mercy, Leila, Sarah and Alyssa spent all their time taking care of the Newsies. Alyssa wrote a letter to Davis explaining why she could not work for a while. As it turned out, Tibby's closed for a while because there was no one there to run it.  
  
Days dragged on to weeks. The sickness showed no signs of relenting. Kloppman's condition scared everyone because even the doctor who came at Denton's bidding felt that he may not live. As much as she loved her brothers, she put all her effort in Kloppman because he did not have the vitality that the boys had. Slowly, as the month of March began, both the awful weather and sickness left.  
  
Taking care of the Newsies and Kloppman had been highly taxing on Alyssa. She was surprised that either she or the other girls did not get sick. For respite, Alyssa looked forward to her favorite holiday.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alyssa awoke and knew exactly what day it was.  
  
March 17th - Saint Patrick's Day.  
  
An Irish girl's favorite holiday.  
  
The Newsies whom had been well for about a week now greeted the day with enthusiasm. The weather was perfect to sell in - sun shining and fresh air.  
  
Alyssa readied herself, looking like the complete picture of a young Irish woman. The green skirt, coupled with an Irish blouse and the black bodice made it work. Her long hair was put into bun for work. Race's necklace hung around her neck, like it always did. Skipping down the stairs, she joined the boys in the lobby. She continually hummed fiddle music; if anyone had questioned her nationality, their question was now silenced.  
  
Jack looked up. "Wha's gotten inta gat goil?"  
  
Blink looked at Jack. "Do yous tink dat I's got da answer?"  
  
"Hey, don' look at me," Race said. "I may be close ta 'er, but I's don' know everythin'."  
  
Leila shook her head in disbelief. "Are yous really dat thick? She's Irish fer God's sake! Taday is da one holiday dat's truly Irish."  
  
Boots looked skeptical. "Dere's a holiday taday?"  
  
Alyssa pulled her head out of the clouds at that point. "Yeah, Saint Patrick's Day. Beautiful holiday."  
  
Mercy glanced over Alyssa's outfit. "Well, yous sure look Irish. Guess yous got really strong connections wid yer roots."  
  
Alyssa simply shrugged and walked out on to the street. Today was going to be a good day. She would get tipped well if the right people came in. Besides, there was going to be a festival that night in Central Park.  
  
For the rest of the day, Alyssa spent the time at Tibby's, working exceptionally hard. Race came by and had a bite to eat. The two laughed and fun like they always did when they were together. It had been frustrating when Race had been sick because all Alyssa wanted to do was stay by his side, but she had to take care of the others as well.  
  
When her time was finished at Tibby's, Alyssa raced home to get ready. She let all of her hair down and removed the blouse so she could only wear the bodice. Sluttish...perhaps. She changed her shoes to sandals and was almost out the door before she was stopped.  
  
"Where do yous tink yer goin'?" Jack demanded.  
  
"Da Irish festival."  
  
"Da wha'?"  
  
Alyssa sighed. "Da Irish festival. Its dis huge festival ta celebrate St. Patrick's Day an' da Irish culture. Dere's food, music, dancin'; a whole lot a stuff."  
  
Blink spoke up. "Did yous say food?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Den count me in!" Blink gave a miniature celebratory dance.  
  
Race took a long drag on his cigar before speaking. "Sounds kinda interestin'. Can we's come?"  
  
"'Course yous can. It'd be a lot more fun." Alyssa was secretly pleased that they wanted to come. It would give her a chance to show them what her life had been like before it took its downward spiral.  
  
With that said and done, everyone trooped to Central Park.  
  
And did they ever have a good time.  
  
While they were there, they immersed themselves in the on goings of the festival. They gorged themselves on more food than they ever thought that they would see in ten lifetimes. While the Newsies ate and sampled the many varieties of beer, Alyssa joined one of the dancing contests. The other girls were good, but most of them lacked the poise that the dances required. Contestants fell left and right, unsure of how to place their feet. By almost a landslide, Alyssa won.  
  
From the sidelines, three faces watched in interest.  
  
Also from the sidelines, almost invisible, was Spot. Why he was there was entirely unknown, but he had his reasons. Only Alyssa saw him, which saved him the ridicule that the Manhattan Newsies would have poured on him.  
  
"Alyssa, yous comin' er wha'?" Jack called when it was over.  
  
"Yeah, I's comin'"  
  
The three faces held a quick meeting.  
  
"Dats who we's want, right?" One of them said.  
  
"Yup."  
  
As Alyssa and the Newsies headed home, the three faces followed behind. They waited outside for a few moments, allowing the occupants of the Lodging House to get in their nightly routine.  
  
These three figures entered and immediately encountered Kloppman at the desk.  
  
"'Scuse us; could ya spare t'ree beds?"  
  
Kloppman thought on it for a moment. He turned to Dutchy beside him. "You got three empty bunks up there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kloppman turned back to the disheveled people before him. "Could I have your names? First names will be enough."  
  
"Trey, Gabe and Dom."  
  
Kloppman wrote them in and said, "Total of. 15 cents." The money was handed over, somewhat begrudgingly, and then Kloppman continued, "Just follow Dutchy. Dutchy, show dem the beds."  
  
"Yup. C'mon den." Dutchy went up the rickety old stairs humming "High Tines, Hard Times," almost out of nostalgia.  
  
Jack walked out of the 'sitting room' and ran into Dutchy's followers. "Who're dese guys?"  
  
"New boarders."  
  
Jack shrugged and walked up. Dutchy followed and they all filed into the bunk room. The newcomers looked around, mentally counting how many Newsies there were. Dutchy pointed out a few before Gabe interrupted.  
  
"Who's da goil?"  
  
He was pointing at Alyssa who sat on Race's bunk, hopelessly trying to win a hand of poker. She had changed into the Newsie style clothes that she had, so she looked like one of the guys.  
  
"Oh, her. Dat's our sistah, Alyssa. Sweetest ting in da woild." Without any further comment, Dutchy brought them to the bunks.  
  
Trey, Gabe, and Dom never had an easier job. They figured that she slept in the small room across from the washroom. Most likely the man at the desk's decision, they thought. Actually, Kloppman did not care where Alyssa slept; just as long as she 'stayed out of trouble.' The separate room only served as a ploy for when the city officials came by. Then, Alyssa would test her acting skills by pretending to be Kloppman's granddaughter. IT worked, and no one questioned it. For now, all Trey, Gabe, and Dom would have to do is act uninterested in her and wait until everyone was asleep.  
  
The Newsies were slow to go to bed. Mostly they were skeptical about the new boarders. Something about them did not seem right about them. They knew there was nothing they could do about it except make sure that Alyssa went off to bed sooner than they did.  
  
Thankfully, her game of poker, general riotous fun with Race and the festival had worn Alyssa out. She went to bed early without question and never once did she glimpse the newcomers. If she had, there would have been a massacre. Her real brothers were some of the last people that she wanted to see.  
  
Alyssa went to bed, happy and unaware of any evil intentions toward her.  
  
Poor Alyssa. 


	12. Missing Again

Chapter 12: Missing. Again.  
  
Author's Note: Sadly, now things are going to have to go downhill from here. It's all part of the plot. I swear! Please don't kill me!  
  
P.S. Much love to those of you who have reviewed! They make me happy and inclined to type faster! Keep 'um comin'!  
  
P.P.S. Sorry it's taken so long! Hope you haven't forgotten about little old me!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn broke over a Lodging House immersed in chaos.  
  
The Newises of Manhattan had awoken to find that Alyssa was not at home. Not unusual, sometime she went to Tibby's early.  
  
However, close examination of her room showed that things were not quite right. It was a mess, looking like a struggle had taken place. The spinning wheel which Alyssa had so lovingly kept in good repair was smashed into almost irreplaceable pieces; the old oak door had been torn off its hinges and Alyssa's bed, which was usually neat, was thrown apart.  
  
Jack walked by, then turned around. Looking at Kloppman he demanded, "Wha' da HELL happened here? Where da hells Alys?" A furious look crossed his face, unsure of why thing were looking the way they were.  
  
Race stood up, biting his tongue trying so hard not to bite Jack's head off.  
  
Kloppman turned away from the window. "She's gone," he said simply.  
  
"Gone? Wha' da fuck do ya mean, gone?" Jack was shaking with visible rage now.  
  
Kid Blink waked into the room. "It's kinda simple," he said. "Da t'ree new guys are gone an' so's Alys. Do da math."  
  
"Yer shittin' me."  
  
Racetrack gave a long sigh before addressing Jack. "She's gone. I's been everywhere dis mornin' tryin' ta find her. She ain't at Tibby's, Mercy's or Medda's." Race clamped his teeth together, fighting the urge to rant and rave, though it would have made him feel a whole hell of a lot better.  
  
All Jack could do was stand there and sputter. His sister was gone in almost unexplainable circumstances, but yet, there was a logical explanation.  
  
Emotionally, Race could not deal with this. He was so close to doing something rash that he was sure to regret later. To have this happen now, after everything was almost perfect, or close to it, was too much. For everyone. The whole Lodging House began to fell the effects of this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was dark and cold.  
  
"Fuck." A voice snapped in the darkness.  
  
"Shut da hell up," another voice shot back.  
  
Alyssa slumped against what she thought was a wall and moaned. Every fiber of her being hurt. She thought back on the night. Everything had started great, then suddenly, things went violently down hill. She remembered being with Race and thinking that life was almost normal. She had even gone to sleep without worrying about what was going to happen to her.  
  
Then THEY came into the picture.  
  
When Alyssa had first heard the door open, she had assumed that it was one of the guys. But, the movement had been too stealthy and quiet. Before Alyssa had the chance to utter a single word, a cloth was forced over her nose and mouth. Instinct told her to fight back - and she did. They had made enough racket that she was surprised that no one had woken up.  
  
From that point forward, Alyssa remembered nothing, for she had been rendered unconscious. She figured that she had been beaten, just by the sheer way that her body was aching.  
  
"On yer feet," a harsh voice snapped.  
  
Alyssa could barely move, so she was roughly hauled to her feet.  
  
"Well, well. Alyssa Cambell," a disgustingly silky voice crooned. "We meet again."  
  
"Liam, I should a known." Alyssa's weak voice cracked as she spoke.  
  
Liam simply laughed at her. "Now, if we could have a bit of light, I'd like you to meet your captors."  
  
A lantern's blaze cut through the darkness, illuminating the small, dank room. The light revealed Dom, Trey, and Gabe; her loving brothers. Only Dom seemed troubled by what was going on around him.  
  
Gabe stepped forward and punched Alyssa across the face. "What gives you the fucking idea that you can just walk away from us?" Repeatedly, his hand fell across her face because she would not answer.  
  
Alyssa was silent as childhood memories flooded her mind. Every bit of abuse; every time Gabe or Trey would hit her just because everything that she did was wrong in their eyes.  
  
"Gabe, stop that," Dom weakly managed to get out.  
  
Gabe turned to face his younger brother. "Oh, you don't like what I'm doing? You wanna do somethin' about it?"  
  
Dom stayed rooted to his spot.  
  
Liam then spoke up. "If you would all leave, I would like to explain to Alyssa what is going on."  
  
Obediently, everyone filed out; not wanting to know what would happen if they did not.  
  
After the door slammed shut, Liam turned to face Alyssa.  
  
"Well, well, well. It's good to see that you're doing well."  
  
Alyssa sat silently, refusing acknowledge Liam. Ever since her childhood, which was basically non-existent, Liam had always haunted her life. It had always been because of her father; he was greedy beyond belief, and had arranged for Alyssa to marry Liam because he came from a wealthy family. Only her mother had protested the idea. Somehow she knew that Liam was no good and that it had only been done because her husband was a greedy bastard. Sadly, Laisi's knowledge had gotten her killed.  
  
"Alyssa, what are you trying to do?" Liam paced around, always talking with that silky voice. "Why did you leave? You could have been so happy."  
  
Swiftly, Alyssa turned her battered face towards the offending speaker. When she spoke, all traces of her accent were gone. "I don't have to tell you why."  
  
Liam's hand fell hard against her face. "You are bound to me, whether you like it or not. When I speak, you will answer!"  
  
Here, a complacent person would have answered. However, Alyssa is a stubborn individual, so answers were out of the question.  
  
Liam glared at her. "Fine. Stay silent. Won't do you much good though, I'm afraid. We're on the move tomorrow."  
  
Alyssa cast her eyes around the room. 'Somewhere there's gotta be a way out' she thought.  
  
"Escaping won't work. Guards are everywhere. I'd be surprised if you got 10 feet. Well, enjoy your last night in the city you used to call home." Liam walked out, soundly locking the door behind him.  
  
Her last night in New York.  
  
God, she hoped not.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That day, selling had been out of the question.  
  
Like wildfire, the news of Alyssa's disappearance spread through the Newsie community.  
  
Instead of selling, the Manhattan Newsies moped around Tibby's. Almost every Newsie had a beer in his hand, taking long draughts when he was overcome with emotion.  
  
In a corner, away from the boys, Mercy, Sarah, and Leila sat, immersed in their own grief. The four girls had grown close, despite their differences.  
  
Every so often, Race would glance at the door that led to the backroom. He was hoping against hope that Alyssa would suddenly jump out and scream, "Surprise!"  
  
After ten minutes, Racetrack began the most profound prayer he had ever done in his life. 'Oh God, let her be alright. Ya can't let anythin' happen ta her. Please let dis be just a really bad dream."  
  
The three girls sat, silent, womanly instincts telling them to stay put. One mention of Alyssa could send the boys off the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
Sarah could almost feel the violent thoughts that were running through Jack's head. Each thought contained a very slow and painful death for those who had taken his sister.  
  
Mercy rose, and discreetly motioned for Leila to follow her.  
  
"Yeah?" Leila asked in a whisper as they stood in the alley.  
  
"I've got a sneakin' suspicion dat does guys dat came in last night were Alyssa's brudders."  
  
Leila eyed Mercy. "How do ya figure?"  
  
"Well, one night, she tol' me a bit a her complicated past. She didn' know wha' she was sayin'. Anyways, from wha' da guys are tellin' me, da three new guys took a interest in her."  
  
"And only brudders who 'er lookin' fer dere sistah are gonna notice a goil inna Newsie Lodgin' House." Things were beginning to make sense.  
  
"Da only question is, where are dey gonna take her?"  
  
Leila thought for a moment. "Dere's only one place; Ireland."  
  
Mercy was confused. "But why Ireland?"  
  
Leila then explained. "Dat's where she's from. Remember how she said dat she an' her brudders ran away? Well, obviously, her brudders didn' want ta run away or dey wouldn't a taken her."  
  
Mercy slowly began to understand. "So, yous sayin dat dere's some uddah reason why?"  
  
"Dat's da only ting dat I's can think a."  
  
"Dey ain't gonna like dis." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alyssa was rudely awoken before the sun had even risen above the skyline. She ached everywhere and knew that there was a slim chance that she would survive.  
  
Her captors smuggled her down to the Brooklyn Docks. A dangerous move on her part.  
  
She saw Spot and his boys sitting on their usual dock. From inside the crate that she had been unceremoniously shoved, Alyssa tried to think of a way to get their attention. More importantly Spot's.  
  
Lady Luck had it that they were going to launch from Spot's dock. While Spot's boys were harassing Alyssa's captors, she snatched Race's necklace from her neck. Shoving it through one of the cracks, it clattered onto the wood of the dock. Sure enough, the sound and the sheer fact that it was a shiny piece of silver, Spot turned towards it.  
  
'He's such a sucker for shiny things' Alyssa mentally laughed.  
  
For how many days they sailed, Alyssa knew not. She was just relieved when she was taken out of her crate and handed a hunk of stale bread.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Trey looked hurt. "What, ya don't remembah ya old home a Boston?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day that Spot hat found the necklace was the day he found out that Alyssa was missing.  
  
He had been in New Jersey, helping a old friend with a Newsie war.  
  
That night he paid a visit to the Manhattan boys. After being told the news, he thought for a moment.  
  
"Hey, any yous recognize dis?" He held up the necklace.  
  
Race jumped up almost immediately. "Dat's Alyssa's."  
  
Now, Spot was not one for being confused, but right now he was. "Why would Alys' necklace fallin' outta a crate?"  
  
The Newsies looked around, hoping that one of them would have an answer. 'A crate? Is he crazy?'  
  
Leila stepped out of the shadows. "I tink I's gotta explanation." Everyone was listening intently. "I tink dat da three guys dat were here a few nights ago were her brudders; the same who kidnapped her. I also tink dat dere takin' her back to Ireland. Dey must a been smugglin' her out in dat crate."  
  
Silence followed.  
  
The next thing anyone was aware of was a violent crash and furious curses being uttered in Italian.  
  
Racetrack's short stature seemed to have grown in his rage. Any attempt to suppress him was in vain.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, the combined efforts of Jack, David, Spot, Blink and Mush pulled the seething Italian to the old worn couch.  
  
"Wha' da hells da mattah wid yous?" demanded Jack.  
  
Despite his size, Race stood up and stared Jack down. "If ya hadn't noticed, Alyssa's me goil." With that, he fled the Lodging House in to the balmy night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The smugglers stayed in Boston for only a short time. They were there basically to throw off anyone who may have picked up on what they were doing.  
  
In the shabby hotel, Alyssa was surprised to run into one of her old friends. It was Teresa, one of the daughters of the Italian family that had kept Alyssa safe. Not to mention escape her brothers.  
  
Talking quickly, Alyssa got Teresa to promise to get word down to New York. They said a quick goodbye before Alyssa was dragged off the docks again.  
  
Stuffed in the hold of a ship, Alyssa watched her home for the past ten years slip away. As she moved to get more comfortable, if it was possible, something stabbed her thigh. Reaching into her pocket, she found Race's pocket watch.  
  
Alone in the dark, Alyssa cried. 


	13. What Once Was Good

Chapter 13: What Once Was Good  
  
A/N: Hello! Yes I'm back and I'm so incredibly sorry that it has taken do long for me to update. Many, many thanks to those of you who have been waiting patiently, and even to those of you who have waited impatiently. I've been extremely busy, and I'm quite aware of the fact that it is no excuse for abandoning you. However, I did hit a major bit of writer's block, more like a writer's block mountain range, so continuance of this story seemed utterly impossible.  
  
Happy chocolate covered Newsies of your choice to you, free of charge! Enjoy!!! (  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you ever learn about the Elizabethan theory of the Ordered Universe? Well, simply put, it is when everything is the way it should be. Universal Chaos occurs when something goes amiss in that natural order. This theory happens to apply here. With the loss of Alyssa, things were rough. All around, things began to fall apart.  
  
If it were possible, Jack became even more glum and sequestered. His personality went from being a bright spot to resembling something of a wet noodle. He moped around everywhere, always muttering about some benign thing or another. Jack no longer took pleasure in sneaking off with Sarah late at night. Things had simply lost their fun for him.  
  
Spot, feeling as thought he could have fixed things by checking the crate and the people carrying it, was testy. More than he usually was; and that was saying something. He snapped at everything and everyone. His own Brooklyn Newsies feared to be in the same room with him. It was very obvious that he was feeling sorry for himself.  
  
Without Alyssa to watch him, Kloppman became ill again. Only this time, he was much worse. The doctors that Denton and Medda sent over had no clue what was wrong with him. The only thing they seemed sure of was the great possibility that he might die. This was no comforting news to any, and caused unrest in the entire Lodging House.  
  
The Manhattan Newsies themselves were lost. Selling papers had lost that dreamy, childlike fun and going to Tibby's for a free lunch was non- existent. With a member of the family missing, everything that was once good in their lives lost meaning. Many, though the worst offenders were Blink and Mush, spent many nights, and even the days drinking heavily and burning through cigarettes like there was to tomorrow.  
  
Mercy, Leila and Sarah could only watch their boys fall in a continual downward spiral. They did their best to keep things going, but nothing seemed to work. They too could not mend the wound of Alyssa's disappearance.  
  
One person has yet to be mentioned though. That would be Racetrack Higgins. His is the saddest story. Every day found him gambling and drinking his life away. His easy-going smart-ass personality had morphed into a twisted drunk asshole. More than one person had found him standing on the Brooklyn Bridge, contemplating suicide. Without Alyssa by his side he had nothing. The careful store of money he had been saving to perhaps make a living for Alyssa and himself one day had gone to gambling and alcohol. Every so often, Mercy would find Race trying to overdose on a Mickey Finn. The picture that Denton had taken that Valentine's Day evening sat beside his bunk with tearstains on it.  
  
Overall, the once jovial, on-top-of-the-world Newsies had hit rock bottom – hard. They lived in utmost squalor and poverty was fast approaching. The money that the three girls made, along with contributions from Denton and Medda went to keeping the Lodging House running and so that the city officials couldn't send them all to a new type of Refuge.  
  
In essence, they had become the epitome of New York City slum life that one learns about today.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alyssa on the other hand was faring much worse.  
  
Upon her arrival in Ireland, she was immediately dragged away to Liam's "home." It was more like an old crumbling castle. Her "quarters" were the dankest section of the castle imaginable.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your space," Liam crooned. "Granted, it's only temporary until you wizen up and figure out that the best thing for you is marry me."  
  
"I'd rather marry a Delancy brother and lie in the sewers," Alyssa spat without a trace of her accent.  
  
She was like a wild-thing in a cage. Relentlessly she paced the small room, unable to go anywhere or do anything. Her only companions were a few mice and fading memories of New York and the Lodging House.  
  
For countless weeks she lived like this. Her beauty faded into a gaunt, sallow skeleton. Her once silky hair dulled and became ratty. Every day she would earn new scars from enduring the treatment Liam and her family inflicted on her.  
  
"High times hard times, sometimes da livin' is sweet. And sometimes dere's nothin' to eat, but I always lands on my feet..." Alyssa's voice quavered from disuse as she sang. Medda's simple song was a great comfort to her. While her singing drifted into a mere hum, the sound of an opening lock echoed through the room.  
  
"Shut up an' get movin'," her father barked.  
  
Standing, Alyssa adjusted her tattered clothes. She smiled to herself as she remembered that they were Race's pants and shirt.  
  
As they walked, she stumbled over the uneven stone floor. Occasionally she fell, but got right back up on her feet. She was in to position to show any sign of weakness. The rich sent of fresh food filtered into her nose.  
  
Liam rose from the table he was stuffing his face at. "Alyssa, I would have thought that you would have seen things my way by now."  
  
Alyssa simply looked at Liam. 'I will never see things your way,' she thought.  
  
"Fine then. I guess that I'll just have to make you see things my way." Liam left the table and made his way down to Alyssa. "I'd like to play a little game. We're going to see just how much pain you can tolerate before giving in." He smiled wickedly as he motioned to the torturers.  
  
The familiar sight of the 'torture crew' passed by Alyssa. With them they carried their toys of torture. Many she recognized; a whip, a heavy chain, a whip with metal barbs, and a vast assortment of other things that should never be mentioned.  
  
Liam inline his head to them. "You may begin when you are ready."  
  
Reluctantly, one of them, Alyssa believed his name was Conor, came forward and shackled her wrists and ankles. "Sorry that I've got to do this to you," he whispered. Then he brought her to the pole in the center of the room. Alyssa's bound wrists were attached to the chain that hung from the pole.  
  
The torture had almost a methodical and mechanical system to it. The first thing that bit into her back was the leather whip. With each bite, Alyssa had to suppress a scream and ignore the warm blood that cascaded down her back.  
  
Unsatisfied, Liam barked, "Use the chain!"  
  
This heavy iron chain would not draw blood, but t would leave dark bruises that would ache for days. It could also quite possibly shatter her bones as well.  
  
"They may break my body, but they will never break my spirit" Alyssa murmured.  
  
At the table, Liam was in a fit of rage. For almost two hours now they had been at it. Alyssa knelt in a deep pool of her won blood, bearing deep cuts and dark bruises. What was even more maddening was the fact that she had never once cried out. 'This is ridiculous,' he thought. 'No one can endure that much.' Finally Liam said, "Put her back in her pit."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah emerged from Kloppman's room. "He's not doing well at all," she said quietly to Mercy and Leila.  
  
Many weeks had gone by since Alyssa's initial disappearance, and things were not looking any better. The police had been contacted, but they had made no promises in trying to look for a street girl.  
  
The Lodging House had fallen into disrepair and it stank like a sewer. Empty beer bottles and cigarette butts littered the floor.  
  
Denton came by and was shocked to see such squalor. "You three have got to do something about this," he told the girls. "If you don't, the city will shut the place down."  
  
Mercy sighed. "Dere's nothin' dat we's can do until Alyssa gets back." Mercy's tone sounded like a teacher's who was explaining for the hundredth time.  
  
"But..." Denton cut in.  
  
"No, dere's nothing.' All we's can do is hope that dis ain't gonna last too much longer."  
  
Summer slowly faded into fall, and there was till no sign of Alyssa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Ireland, dawn slowly crept over the emerald hills, but Alyssa saw none of it. Still locked in her pit, darkness was all she saw.  
  
The iron resolve she once had finally began to crumble. She had to get out. She just wanted to see The Lodging House, Tibby's, Irving Hall, and... her Newsises. God how she missed them, especially Race. But how was the question that was left unanswered.  
  
There were plenty of reasons why she had to get out; being constantly beaten within an inch of her life, finding no love for lost family, finding no comfort in a country that had given her life, and... the list went on.  
  
Possibly one of the few things that she could not endure was the endless rape. It had become Liam's newest tactic to get her. If she would not marry him, then he would get her with child. That way she would have to marry him.  
  
Alone in the dark, Alyssa formed a plan. She could not simply run away; they kept her under constant lock and key. Therefore, they must be killed. She was so detached from them already that she would have no problem with it.  
  
Except Dom.  
  
Sweet, brotherly Dom. Maybe she would not have to kill him. He was never around, which led her to believer that he did not approve of what was going on.  
  
Her thoughts were shattered by a faint knock on her cell door. "Alyssa, you in there?"  
  
It was impossible. "Dom?"  
  
The heavy door was quickly opened and shut again. A small candle was lit, illuminating the small room. Dom brought he candle close to his little sister. "Oh Alyssa. If only you could see what they've done to you."  
  
"I've felt it well enough," she laughed bitterly.  
  
"I don't have much time, so listen close. Tonight, I'm getting you out of here."  
  
"How?" was the only word that Alyssa was able to get out.  
  
"It's all set. My fiancée Cathleen has a cart ready, just outside this wretched castle. A ship is leaving for Charleston tonight. Just be ready." Without any further words, Dom left as suddenly as he came.  
  
Alyssa faced the day with new energy. She just hoped that they would have a change of clothes for her; Race's clothes were now mere tatters covered in old blood.  
  
Today, Liam's treatment was worse than usual. All the while though, a small smile graced Alyssa's lips.  
  
"I think she's gone mad," one of the torturers commented.  
  
Incidentally, Alyssa gave a chilling laugh, causing Liam to cringe. She reveled at this, feeling a bit of personal satisfaction.  
  
Unable to bear anymore, Liam cried, "Lock her up!" before retreating to his quarters for the rest of the day.  
  
Unaware, Dom was poisoning the evening meal. It was almost wonderful that Liam had hid. Now, a servant would be the unfortunate one who brought Liam his meal. This way, Dom would never be suspected. Poisoning the rest of his family would be easy. Each night his father, Trey and Gabe got drunk, very drunk. Dom could easily slip a little something into their drinks.  
  
Afternoon slowly passed and night began to fall. Everything was strangely quiet. Liam stayed in his quarters as predicted and everyone forgot about Alyssa. Everyone except Dom.  
  
Candle in hand, Dom aimlessly made his way around the castle. He idly smiled at any that he met, on it was thought that he was taking an evening walk to ease his mind. A servant bearing three mugs of ale passed him. "Where are those going?" he inquired.  
  
"To your father and brothers."  
  
Dom thought quickly. From his pocket he withdrew a small packet. "Put this in their drinks." When her received a wary glance from the servant he added, "It is a simple powder that will help them relieve their hangovers."  
  
The servant relaxed and willingly added the powder. It had been almost too easy. Dom calculated that by the time they were on their second or third drink, Liam would be dead and they soon would be too.  
  
Without any further trouble, Dom reached Alyssa's cell. He knocked twice, letting her know that he was there.  
  
Her haggard face appeared in the barred window. Today's torture had taken a serious toll on Alyssa's health. Dom pulled the lock back and opened the door. Knowing it would be disastrous to speak, they silently made their through the dark underbelly of the castle.  
  
Back and forth the labyrinth of tunnels went on. Finally, when it seemed that they were truly lost, Dom recognized the door he wanted. Both of them had to put their shoulders against the old door, forcing it open.  
  
A rush of cold air hit their faces as the door swung open. Alyssa faltered in her steps and Dom reached over to steady her. He gave a bird call into the dark night that was quickly answered. Dom pointed to an outcropping of trees and they broke into an unsteady run.  
  
"Dom, over here," a female voice hissed.  
  
Making their way to the speaker, they crashed into a wooden cart. Dom lifted his sister into the back and covered her with an old blanket before climbing in himself.  
  
"Go," he ordered.  
  
The cart rattled at breakneck speed along the old path. Alyssa remembered none of the trip for she had fallen asleep the minute Dom put her down in the back.  
  
When morning came, Alyssa found herself lying in a soft bed with a new nightshirt covering her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, making sure she was not dreaming, she crawled out of bed. Walking out of the cabin she was in, she found herself standing on the deck of a ship.  
  
"Alyssa!" Dom called.  
  
She turned and saw her brother standing with a beautiful young woman and whom she supposed was the captain.  
  
The three walked towards her. "Alyssa, meet my fiancée and her father. Introductions and pleasantries were exchanged before Alyssa wandered off.  
  
Standing at the prow, she took a deep breath of sea air.  
  
She was free.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: I realize that this chapter kinda sucks. Writer's block SUCKS! But, now everything can continue from here and I'll be able to update faster because I know were the story is going! Please review! It'll make me inclined to write faster if I know you still love me. 


	14. Coming Home

Chapter 14: Coming Home  
  
A/N: Wow, 2 chaps in one day... this is really freaky. Oh, don't expect another chapter for a while. It's being written and I have a lot of stuff to do. But, hopefully, I'll get it done in a reasonable amount of time. Please review! Lots of love and chocolate covered Newsies!  
  
She was free.  
  
That simple phrase brought so much joy to her aching heart. Standing on the prow, she could clearly see the Lodging House before her, despite the fact she was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. On the wind she could hear the sound of Medda's shows and the light hearted conversation of her Newsies.  
  
Her Manhattan Newsies. That rag-tag group of boys who had done so much for her. Racetrack was one of them...  
  
"Alyssa."  
  
Dom's voice brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"How are you feeling?" His warm brotherly expression made Alyssa smile because she could clearly see Blink and Jack behind that smile. But also, her brother was there as well. Her own flesh and blood who had not deserted her.  
  
"Quite well, actually. Now that I know that they can't come and get me again..."  
  
"Wait," Dom interjected. "How do you know that they're truly dead?"  
  
Alyssa eyed her brother before turning back to look at the ocean waves. Gracefully slipping into her Newsie accent she said, "Let's just say dat it's a feelin' I's got. Just a liddle somethin' dat I's picked up in New Yawk."  
  
"You will never cease to amaze me." Dom looked over his shoulder as footsteps approached. "Cathleen, come here."  
  
When she joined them, she stood and linked arms with Dom. "So you are the wayward little sister." Her bright blue eyes sparkled as she tossed her amber curls over she shoulder.  
  
Alyssa actually laughed. Without thinking she said in her Newsie accent, "Yeah, I's da one who gets in trouble."  
  
"How? You don't seem like the type..."  
  
"Nah, ya got me all wrong. I's da one who ran away from home; all most died; got kidnapped; an' ta top it all off, I's livin' wid a bunch a Newsies..."  
  
Here, Dom interrupted her. "You are living with Newsies!" he shrieked incredulously. "Do you know what could be said about such a thing?! Think of the scandal!"  
  
Annoyed, Alyssa stopped her brother before he could go off on a major rant. "Now you listen to me, Dominic Cambell. I lived with them for almost a year before this fiasco occurred. They were the ones who got me on my feet again after the Boston incident. They became my family; the type of family you three should have been to me." Alyssa carefully watched Dom's face, trying to calculate what is questions would be before he could ask them. "In wasn't without female company either. Mercy, Leila and Sarah basically became my sisters."  
  
"Sounds like the family you should have had," Cathleen quietly said from beside Dom.  
  
Alyssa gave her an appreciative smile. "They're a great bunch of guys. You'd say the same if you knew them. And Kloppman, he's the absolute best. He's the owner of the Lodging house where we live and he's the one who let me live there. He was like a grandfather to me... considering that I never knew mine. He's been sick for an awful long time, and I have no idea how he's doing and if he's even still alive. I've just gotta get home..."  
  
As Alyssa's voice dropped off, Cathleen put an arm around Alyssa's shoulders. "Come; let's have a sisterly talk alone..."  
  
The two wandered off, leaving Dom alone on the deck. He had never known that Alyssa held so much loyalty o those poor Newsies. It was unthinkable to him that his little sister could be happy like that. What his sister saw in a poor, ragged group of Newsboys who could offer her nothing, he would never know. Only much later would he learn the truth.  
  
Alone in a quiet corner with the sea air drifting around them, Alyssa and Cathleen talked. They got to know each other like sisters and many confessions were passed across the deck.  
  
"I feel that there is another, more hidden reason why you want to go home so desperately. It is well that you care for this...Kloppman, and that you miss the family, but there's else they you are reluctant to say. Am I right?"  
  
Alyssa sighed, admitting defeat and discovery. "Cathleen, you're quite observant. More so than I thought." She paused, finding it difficult to speak of something that had been kept secret for so long. She stood, beckoning Cathleen to follow her. "I think I know a way to make this easier for myself."  
  
Cathleen followed her future sister-in-law to her cabin. Once they were inside, she was puzzled as to why Alyssa took out the tattered clothes she had been wearing when she was rescued.  
  
Clutching Racetrack's clothes to her, Alyssa sat on the edge of her bed. Then, she explained everything to Cathleen in the New York Newsie accent that was both so familiar and comforting to her.  
  
"Dese clothes belong ta a Newsie dat I love very much. His name is Racetrack. Throughout everythin' dat I's been through, he's been dere. Race ain't rich, by any means, but he's got all dat I need. He loves me no mattah what, an' if ya asked 'im ta, he'd die fer me. We's could be dirt poor, but as long as we's got eachudder, we's happy, safe an' secure." While she spoke, Alyssa's voice began to crack, issuing sobs as tears slipped down her cheeks. Before continuing, she buried her face in Race's shirt to compose herself. "Leavin' him behind was da hardest part a dis whole t'ing. He's probably ripshit by now, not knowin' where da hell I am..."  
  
With motherly tenderness, Cathleen wrapped her arms around Alyssa. "It'll be alright," she whispered. "You'll be able to go home to him very soon. I promise."  
  
Then, in a bout of extreme childishness, Alyssa sobbed, "Damn it! I want my Racetrack!" After finally speaking her mind, Alyssa turned around and buried her face half in Race's shirt and half in Cathleen's shoulder. Though she had sworn off crying while living with the Newsies, she broke that resolve, finding release in the simple action.  
  
For half an hour, the two young women sat, understanding the pain of love. Each grew considerably wiser and older in that short amount of time. When Dom found them, he simply muttered to himself and left them alone.  
  
The rest of the voyage went smoothly. Everyone became comfortable with each other, allowing a family like atmosphere to develop. It helped Alyssa recover from her troubles, but she would and could not fully heal until she got home to New York and her Newsies.  
  
When winter came, they had landed in Charleston, South Carolina.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aww, fuck dis."  
  
"Would ya shut yer face?"  
  
"Enough; da two a yous!" Mercy glared at Racetrack and Jack. "Yous actin' like spoiled rich brats, an' I's ain't about ta tolerate dat."  
  
The winter weather was being brutal. It was almost like Mother Nature knew the bad time they were all having and decided to make it worse. Selling was impossible, and to top it all off, sickness was rampant.  
  
The loss of Alyssa was still a gaping void and everyone knew that they would never fully recover.  
  
Of everyone, Mercy, Leila, and Sarah were the most optimistic. Deep in their hearts, their womanly instincts were telling them that Alyssa would never willingly abandon them. Even Denton, the great optimist, was starting to fell that she would never return.  
  
"Sarah, what are we's gonna do?"  
  
Sarah looked sadly at Mercy. "I don't know. I never knew how much these guys depended on her."  
  
Suddenly Leila came bursting upstairs. "Mercy, da city inspectors are here."  
  
"Where are dey?"  
  
"Just about a block away. We's got some time ta clean if we do it fast."  
  
The three girls then went about rapidly cleaning up all the empty beer bottles and cigarette butts. There was no way that they would let the city officials shut down the Lodging House. It was the only home the Manhattan Newsies knew.  
  
A knock came on the door, causing all three to jump.  
  
"Guess who's here..."  
  
Mercy opened the door and greeted them without her accent. "Good morning gentlemen. How may I help you?"  
  
A rather pompous man in a grey suit said, "I am Mr. Carroway and these are my colleagues. We come on behalf of the city to inspect this facility."  
  
Respectfully, Mercy bowed her head and said, "Certainly; please come in." In truth, the men had already let themselves in without request.  
  
They looked everywhere, occasionally conversing in low tones amongst themselves and making notes on small pads of paper. When they came to Kloppman's office and room, Mr. Carroway asked brusquely, "What's in here?"  
  
"That's my grandfather's office and room. Please do not disturb him for he is very ill."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Kloppman, sir. I'm his granddaughter, Mercy Kloppman."  
  
"Well, Miss Kloppman, we will give you until the start of summer to fix this place up. If you do not, we will be forced to close this Lodging House down."  
  
"Thank you, sirs. Have a good day." Once Mercy closed the door behind them, she turned around, ready to scream. "How da hell are we's supposed ta pull dis off?"  
  
"Mercy, hush. We'll think of something," came Sarah's voice of reason.  
  
"But..." Mercy sputtered.  
  
Leila cut in, "We have time. Don't worry 'bout it."  
  
Throughout the rest of winter, the daunting task of trying to fix the Lodging House loomed over them. Kloppman continued to be sick, preventing much of anything from happening.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was so strange to be in a temperate climate in the middle of winter. Alyssa was so used to having to wear countless layers just to get to work without freezing. Now she stood on the balcony of the apartment, overlooking the harbor wearing summer clothes. Despite the fact that Cathleen had generously bought some simple dresses for her, Alyssa currently stood in her Newsie garb.  
  
"Alyssa, come down from there!"  
  
She groaned before answering her brother. "Dom, it ain't like I's on da roof!" Nevertheless, she reluctantly went inside and joined Dom and Cathleen in the garden. "Wha' do yous want"  
  
Cathleen stood and out a comforting had in Alyssa's shoulder, understanding why she felt antagonized. "We just want to talk with you. On Saturday, we're getting married. Then, after about a week, we're all going to take a train up to New York City."  
  
"'Bout time! We's been sittin' pretty fer so long dat I thought I was gonna scream." Alyssa's voice then took a dreamy tone to it. "Grand Central... great sellin' spot... Specs usually sells dere... Race took me dere once..."  
  
Both Dom and Cathleen simply looked at Alyssa. Desire to return home was clearly written across her face. With a sad sigh Dom asked, "Can you ever leave that world behind?"  
  
Completely confounded by her brother's lack of understanding, Alyssa glared at him. "How da hell can yous say dat?! Yous got no fuckin' clue 'bout what dey mean ta me. Dey've been more a family den yous evah was!"  
  
With that, she stormed off, leaving Dom to stare and wonder.  
  
Saturday came and went, Alyssa still at odds with her brother. The wedding was beautiful in its simplicity. She was happy for her brother despite her animosity towards him at the moment. It made her sad only because it reminded her of what she longed for, though it may never happen, even in her wildest dreams; marrying Race. After the wedding, they stayed in Charleston for only a week longer.  
  
"Alyssa; come down! We're leaving!"  
  
The day of their departure to New York City had finally arrived. The past week had seen Alyssa overflowing with excitement and anticipation.  
  
She came bounding down the stairs, carrying a small bag of luggage. When Cathleen saw her sister was wearing she was taken aback. "You honestly intend in wearing that on the trip?" Cathleen indicated Alyssa's choice of clothes.  
  
"What? You gotta problem with my clothes?"  
  
"Yes! They're not going to let you on the train dressed like a newsboy!" Cathleen went over and opened Alyssa's luggage. She went through and pulled out a nice lavender colored one. "Here, wear this."  
  
"Absolutely not! There is no way in hell that I'm gonna wear that." Alyssa glared at the holder of the offensive dress. Then Alyssa's Newsie instincts began to kick in. "Wait; I'll make a compromise. I'll wear the hideous dress for the trip as long as I get to change once we get to Grand Central. That a deal?"  
  
Cathleen thought carefully, though she knew that she would not win the argument. After sighing heavily she said, "Alright; have it your way."  
  
In the blink of an eye, Alyssa changed, begrudging her decision almost immediately. After paying the final installment of the apartment rental, the Cambells went off. The Charleston train station was nice, but all Alyssa could think of was the grandeur of Grand Central. The actual train ride went achingly slow for Alyssa, and the entire time she nervously fidgeted with her dress.  
  
Early the next morning, the train roared in Grand Central Station. The sound of the conductor calling out the stop made Alyssa jump; it reminded her of the first time she had come to New York City, almost two years ago now. The minute she got off the train, Alyssa ran off to change, finally having enough of the ridiculous dress. She left Dom and Cathleen standing alone in the bustling station. Both looked around, slightly unnerved by the vast amount of people who traversed the station.  
  
When Alyssa was back, the three headed out. Mercifully, they did not encounter any Newsies whom she know or would have recognized her. She did buy a paper from a Queens Newsie who happened to be in the neighborhood. For brunch, they ate at a restaurant where Alyssa was unknown. One had been hard to find because she and the Newsies were known in a good number of restaurants. Then by habit, Alyssa's feet guided her to the Manhattan Newsboy's Lodging House. Inside she could hear the boys getting ready. Tentatively she put her hand on the doorknob.  
  
She was home. 


	15. Reunited at Last

Chapter 15: Reunited At Last  
  
Turning the doorknob, Alyssa opened the door to reveal a deserted lobby. She could hear the boys moving around upstairs, but no one was coming down. Usually they were bounding down those old rickety old stairs so fast that the whole Lodging House shook. Glancing around, Alyssa was appalled at the state of the Lodgings. It had never been this run down or this filthy.  
  
Leaving Dom and Cathleen to stand in the doorway, Alyssa apprehensively walked to Kloppman's office. While opening the door she quietly called, "Kloppman?"  
  
Her cal was greeted by a rasping, sputtering cough. Opening the door wider, Alyssa peered in. She was stuck by the sight of Kloppman lying in bed, cadaverous in appearance, and holding onto the last remnants of his life.  
  
"Oh gawd..."  
  
Without a second's hesitation, Alyssa flew in, immediately setting herself to work. "Cathleen, dere's an open air market jus' down da street. Yous gonna need ta get me few t'ings..." As she went through the cabinets, she rattled off a list of herbal medicines.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Dom... yous may want ta try an' find a apartment fer yous an' Cathleen."  
  
"What about you? You're not staying here..."  
  
"Yes, I am." Alyssa's brusque voice lost her accent. "I have to. If I'm not here taking care of Kloppman, he may yet die, and that is not going to happen. So I have to stay. Deal with it."  
  
Reluctantly, Dom went out knowing that he would not be able to win an argument against his little sister. It scared him to see how much independence she had gained since she left Boston two years ago. Suddenly, Dom stopped. He just realized that in May Alyssa would be eighteen. 'She'll be able to do whatever she wants without interference, legally at least. Oh dear, I'll have no control. I won't be able to make a better life for her. This is not good.'  
  
Meanwhile, Alyssa was taking gentle care of her foster grandfather.  
  
"How did t'ings get so bad?'  
  
Kloppman sighed. "You were taken. These boys depend on you to be there for them. They have a reason to work, to live, when you're here. They depend on you more than you probably realize in fact." He gave a short laugh. "Oh, if only you could have seen the mess they were in. Race especially. Heh, he's nineteen in June..."  
  
Alyssa stared at Kloppman. "He's nineteen in June?" Kloppman nodded. "Den dat means dat I's eighteen in May!" She paused and reflected back. "It's been two yeahs... can't believe it's been dat long... what happened ta all da time?"  
  
Cathleen was simply sitting in a corner, sitting in awe of Alyssa. She watched how gently she cared for Kloppman, without balking at his illness. It amazed he just how comfortable Alyssa seemed here, amongst the filth of the streets and poor Newsies.  
  
When Dom came back, he quietly told Cathleen that he had found a respectable apartment. Then the two of them sat and watched Alyssa care for Kloppman and listened to her talk about the times that had occurred when she had been there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Over the next few days, Alyssa was a permanent fixture in Kloppman's office. Not once was she seen by the Newsies or Mercy, Sarah, ands Leila. Kloppman had called them to say that he had one of his daughters visiting, and that she was taking care of him. They were wary at first, but Kloppman explained that she was strict about caring for people without anyone's interference. Once Kloppman's health improved, Alyssa went to Tibby's...  
  
"Alyssa! You've come back!"  
  
She smiled weakly at Mr. Davis. "Yeah, I's come back. Yous still gots a job fer me?"  
  
"Always open. Have you seen the Newsies? They stopped coming once you were taken. We missed having them around. They must be delighted..."  
  
"Davis, dat's da t'ing. I's haven't seen dem yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno. Dere's somethin' dat keeps tellin' me ta wait. So yous gotta promise me dat ya won't blab. Please?" Alyssa was practically begging Davis.  
  
Strangely enough, he understood. "I won't tell anyone. You can stay in the apartment above if you like."  
  
"Tank's so much..." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If Alyssa had read a paper a few days after her meeting with Davis, she would have been glad she said what she did. She avoided buying papes on the off chance that she was recognized.  
  
The Manhattan Newsies sat around the World Distribution Office, "perusin' da moichendise." Race was the fist on who notice the article.  
  
"Hey guys, listen ta dis. 'Late las' night, a man named Trey Cambell was arrested. He was allegedly lookin' fer a goil who had run away from home in Ireland in the fall. It was found dat he was charged wid kidnappin' da some goil last spring by Mr. Brian Denton..." Race's face lit up like a firefly. "Do yous know what dis means?"  
  
Mush wasn't sure. "What?"  
  
Excitedly, Race continued. "Trey Cambell is Alyssa's oldah brudder. Denton filed a report dat charged dem tree wid kidnappin' Lays a yeah ago."  
  
Blink finally followed Race's thoughts. "Den dis means dat Alyssa's alive, possibly somwheres in New Yawk!"  
  
With renewed energy, the Newsies went off to sell. Race's only comment was "If I see dat Trey, I's gonna soak 'im good." News got around to all of the Newsie groups of New York that Alyssa may be home. Spot got Brooklyn to do some covet searches amongst the New York City jail prisoners.  
  
Later in the afternoon, various Newsies met at Greeley's statue in the square.  
  
"Well, wha' do we's got?" Jack inquired. Sarah was tucked in his arms once again. They had not been talking for a long while due to Alyssa's disappearance.  
  
Spot stepped forward. "Well, me boys found dat trey Cambell is now dead."  
  
Upon hearing this news, a cheer erupted from all the Newsies.  
  
Jack looked around and asked again, "Anythin' else?"  
  
"Specs an' me did a search a Grand Central," Race offered. "Apparently tree people wid da last name a Cambell came up on a train from Charleston. Da ticketer said two goils an' a guy. Dere's a good chance dat Alyssa's here." After a slight pause he added, quietly, "Right where she should be."  
  
Everyone could not help but notice how Race's face lit up when he talked about the possibility of Alyssa being home. He had missed her so much; his devotion was unmatchable.  
  
Reverently, Jack nodded his head. "Dat's good news Race, real good news. I say dat we's all head back ta da Lodgin's fer a good game a poker. Any a yous up fer it?"  
  
"Hell yeah," Race, Blink and Spot chorused.  
  
A little ways down the street, just out of sight was Alyssa. It was heartening to hear them all talk so exuberantly and protectively about her. From what Kloppman had said, it seemed as though they had really hit rock bottom emotionally. Watching Race especially told her that he still loved her. Al least, that's what she hoped.  
  
As the boys went home to the Lodgings where Mercy, Sarah, and Leila most likely awaiting the arrival of their boys, Alyssa followed at a distance. She listened to their light hearted banter, realizing how long it had been since she had heard such talk.  
  
With Cathleen and Dom carefully tucked away in their apartment, Alyssa was free to do what she pleased. Tonight she would be with her Newsies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dom, do you think it was wise to let Alyssa be on her own like this?" Cathleen stood at the apartment's window, watching Alyssa follow the Newsies home.  
  
Dom looked at his wife in confusion. "Darling, she's been on her own ever since the death of our mother. She never really had a family who really cared for her until she found those Newsies."  
  
"But they're Newsies," Cathleen protested. "We're her family now, shouldn't that be enough?"  
  
"We can go check on her later, if you really feel the need. Just don't forget that she's eighteen in a month."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Alyssa arrived at the Lodging House, she could already hear the poker game well under way. It was usually a loud game; especially when Race, Spot, Jack and Blink played.  
  
"Hey Kloppman!" she called.  
  
Kloppman came out of his office, smiling widely. "Alyssa, good to see you around here again. Careful how you go up to the boys; the stairs aren't what they used to be."  
  
"T'anks. Do I's look alright?"  
  
"You look fine. Since when have you worried about that? Now get up there. They've waited a whole year for you. I don't think they can wait much longer." With that, he tossed a crumpled paper at her to get her moving.  
  
"Alright; I's goin'!"  
  
Carefully, she walked upstairs. She passed the empty 'sitting room' and made her way to the bunk room. Before entering, she took a deep breath, not sure of what to do. They were all standing or sitting around the poker players. Spot, absently tapped his cane; Blink, running his hands through his sandy hair; Jack, fidgeting with his faded bandana; and Race, puffing madly away at his cigar, even though it was obvious to her that he had the game.  
  
No one noticed Alyssa as she quietly joined the crowd. It was probably in her favor that she had not changed out of her Newsie clothes. Watching the poker game, she noticed that Race had the necklace he had given her around his neck.  
  
From where she stood in the back of the crowd, directly opposite Racetrack, she began to sing a melancholy tune.  
  
"You don't remember me  
But I remember you..."  
  
Everyone turned around and looked at her, not sure of whom it was.  
  
"Do you remember me  
Lost for so long?  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me?  
Am I too lost to be saved,  
Am I too lost?" (Evanescence parts of tracks 6&8)  
  
"Hi," Alyssa said weakly.  
  
Without a single warning, everyone rushed forward to envelope her in a hug. Mercy, Sarah, and Leila were dissolved in happy tears and the boys were beside themselves with joy. The poker game sat on the table, forgotten.  
  
"Welcome home sis," Jack said before wrapping Alyssa in a huge hug.  
  
Racetrack handed off his cigar to Snipeshooter before stepping forward.  
  
All Alyssa managed to say was "Race..." before he wrapped her in his harms and began kissing her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Exuberant cheers erupted as everyone witnessed this happy and loving reunion.  
  
From beside Specs Mercy said, "I t'ink I's hearin' weddin' bells..."  
  
Alyssa broke away from Race to glare at Mercy. Then she broke into a grin. Happily settling her slight five foot frame into Race's larger one, Alyssa looked at everyone. A look of contentment graced her face. Gently she said, "Spot, come here."  
  
"Alys, I's..."  
  
"Stop right dere. Yous got nothin' ta be apologizin' fer. So stop bein' sorry fer yerself."  
  
Spot merely gaped at Alyssa. "But I's coulda done somethin'!"  
  
Slipping out of Race's arms, Alyssa walked forward and put her hands on Spot's shoulders. "Spot, dere was no way dat yous could know. My only hope was dat you guys would undah dat I didn' run away 'er nothin'..."  
  
"Course we knew! Don' yous dare t'ink uddahwise." Blink's brotherly reassurance was heartwarming. Overcome with emotion that had not been felt in over a year, Alyssa buried her face in Race's chest, determined not to cry.  
  
From her prone, but comfortable position, Alyssa felt Race's hands move around her neck. The next thing she knew, she felt a bit of cold metal hit her throat. Looking down, she saw that Race had put the necklace back in its rightful position.  
  
"I believe dis is yers..." he murmured in her ear.  
  
Mush looked around. "Hey look! Everyone's back togetuddah! Mercy's wid Specs; Leila's wid David; Sarah's wid Jack; an' Alyssa's back wid Race. Everythin's da way it should be."  
  
Mercy stopped Mush. "Not quite. Dis Lodgin' House has gotta be back in shape by da start a summah, remembah?"  
  
"Oh yeah, fergot 'bout dat."  
  
While that little conversation was going on, Race had guided Alyssa to his bunk.  
  
"Remembah me bunk?"  
  
Nuzzling her face in his neck she replied, "How could I's ferget?"  
  
Without responding, Race leaned forward and captured Alyssa's lips with his. Both eased into the kiss, allowing a years worth of emotion to come flooding forward. She ran her tongue across Race's bottom lip, making him utter a sound that was a half laugh, half moan.  
  
As the scent of cigars engulfed Alyssa's senses, she fell backwards onto Race's bunk, pulling him down to her. She clung to him, determined not to let go.  
  
"I t'ink we's bettah go," Jack said quietly to the others.  
  
Out of respect for them, everyone followed Jack's advice. They all understood how much Race and Alyssa meant to each other. They wear also aware of how much pain they both had been in because of their year apart.  
  
However, out on the fire escape, a pair of eyed watched this happy reunion with disgust.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: And that is where I leave you for now. Cruel, isn't it? Well, please review! It'll make me write the next chapter faster! 


	16. The Dust Stirs and Stettles

Chapter 16: The Dust Stirs and Settles  
  
A/N: Guess what... I'm back. Oh, here's a bit of sadness... this fic is almost done! ::tear::: Oh, my only question is this... do you happy people want a very long epilogue or a short little fic that explains everything that happens after the fic ends? Review and tell me what you prefer! Toodles!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The figure on the fire escape watched in mute horror. The scene that was playing out before their very eyes was one they never thought they would see. Unable to trust her new sister, Cathleen had come to the Lodgings to check up on Alyssa.  
  
Though she had understood that this 'Racetrack' Alyssa always talked about was her lover, Cathleen had figured that he was some poor factory worker or the like. Never had she dreamt that this Race as being a Newsie.  
  
"What was Alyssa thinking? How can she even love someone so low on the social ladder? Here she is practically giving herself to him! Once she fulfills this 'animal lust,' I'll have a talk with her in the morning. After tonight, there will be no more of this. She'll just have to forget him and find someone in a better situation that has the ability to take care of her."  
  
Little did Cathleen know that Race was exactly what Alyssa needed and that she was the most important thing in his life.  
  
Finally having enough of this base, disgusting escapade, Cathleen climbed from the fire escape and headed home.  
  
Inside the Lodging House, it was another story completely. Everyone sat around lobby, having a small celebration, leaving Race and Alyssa alone for the time being.  
  
Jack raised a bottle of beer and gave a toast. "May dem two always be blessed wid endless love and happiness."  
  
His toast was greeted with a loud cheer.  
  
Sagely, Kloppman rose and gave his own blessing. "May you all be blessed with the pure love and joy that Race and Alyssa share. This has been good for the both of them." He turned to Mercy and Leila. "I fully intend on living long enough to walk the three of you down the aisle."  
  
Upstairs, things were going quite well, if there was a phrase that could begin to describe the joyous occasion. Not a single word was spoken between the two of them; there was no need. They simply were. Kisses that bared the soul were shared between them as hands memorized every curve of the body. There was something so pure, so perfect about this moment that words could not begin to describe it. Eventually every unnecessary item of clothing was removed, while still maintaining a bit of decency. They were not about to ruin what they had by succumbing to the carnal need for sex.  
  
Race rolled onto his back and Alyssa gently settled herself in his arms. She traced patterns on his lean bare chest with her fingers, content to simply lie there with him. Alyssa's eyes were beginning to veil with the look of cloudy sleep. Making sure not to disturb Alyssa, Race leaned forward to pull the covers around them both.  
  
"Night sweets," Race murmured sleepily.  
  
"Mmmm..." came Alyssa's response before she fell asleep.  
  
A little while later everyone else came up to the bunk room. There was an air of contentment as they passed the sleeping couple to climb into their respective bunks. Mercy climbed in beside Specs; Sarah crawled up with Jack; and David and Leila borrowed an empty bunk for the night. Even Mush climbed in beside Blink for the night. Once everyone was in place, the bunk room presented a picture of simple happiness. Everything that they had all ever wanted was there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning came and the usual routine prevailed. Kloppman came up, awaking the boys for another day of selling. When he saw Race and Alyssa he had to smile despite himself.  
  
"Alright you two. Time to get up."  
  
Both of them groaned before rolling over, trying to catch a few extra moments of peace.  
  
Muttering something about lovesick people, Kloppman walked off, waking everyone else. Eventually all the couples got up and headed for the washroom.  
  
With Alyssa home, the morning resembled one of the past. With only exception of that she and Race were more open with their relationship. The usual camaraderie ensued; jokes and laughter being the main focus. To Kloppman, the sounds coming from the boys' mouths were the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. The only thing that saddened him was the knowledge that his Newsies were growing up. Soon there would not be a single Newsie he knew from their childhood. Young ones would be coming in as the older ones left, but he would never get the chance to know them like he knew these ones. Soon he would not be able to run the Lodging House anymore. A glimmer of a plan began to form in Kloppman's mind as he thought about this. Maybe... yeah, he would ask about that.  
  
Jack was furious with himself. "I's almost twenty an' I's still sellin' papes!"  
  
"Maybe not for long," Sarah replied.  
  
"Wha'?"  
  
She smiled at Jack. "Papa's trying to get you a job in the factory. Just think, real wages that won't have to be saved to buy papes for tomorrow."  
  
"But wha' 'bout da Mouth?" he asked, gesturing towards David.  
  
"David's educated, don't worry about him. Already he's got newspapers asking him to write for him. But he's also got a lead on a teaching job at one of the schools."  
  
"Oh, Davey woikin' fer da big boys huh?" Blink called.  
  
"Oh shut it," David snapped.  
  
Leila stoked his face. "Don't be cross deah," she said.  
  
Alyssa watched everyone and laughed. Oh how she had missed this. "Hey guys; come by Tibby's latah an' ya may get a free meal!"  
  
Blink's face lit up like a light. "Free food? Alright, I's dere!"  
  
Alyssa finished washing her face and pulled on her clothes. "I's gonna be late if yous keep talkin'. I's gotta run; bye!" With that, she kissed Race before bolting out of the Lodging House.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Newsies were not the only ones who had decided to pay a visit to Alyssa at Tibby's. After finding out where she worked from a Newsie, Cathleen went off. She had a few choice words to share with her sister-in- law. Her only complication was that she had arrived at the same time the Manhattan Newsies did. Well, some things could not be helped.  
  
Boldly, Cathleen stepped forward. "Alyssa, I need to talk with you." She looked around. "In private," she added.  
  
Alyssa eyed her sister-in-law. "Anythin' yous got ta say yous can say in front a dese guys." Her firm tone told Cathleen there was no way around it.  
  
"Fine then. I want to talk to you about your, how shall I put this... lover. I must say that I find the entire thing disgusting. I would have thought that you might at least have the sense to find someone who could provide for you; give you a home, some security. But here you are, throwing your life away on a poor, worthless street rat!"  
  
"Are you quite finished?" Alyssa's voice dripped with cold contempt.  
  
"No," Cathleen retorted. "You will end this little... fling right now. From this day forward, you shall never see him again..."  
  
Alyssa had heard enough. "Now you listen to me." In her anger, Alyssa's voice was hard and lost the accent. "I will do nothing of the sort. You have no idea of anything around here, do you? But then again, how could you understand what's between me and Race? Tell me, what is a home and security without love? A home can't exist without love. You are a hypocrite, my dear girl." At this, Cathleen's eyes went wide. "Oh, you did here me. Here you are talking about how shameful it is to love someone who's poor, but you yourself have married my brother who in fact is just a poor as my Racetrack."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"I didn't expect you would. Allow me to spell it out for you. Dom has no money. While in Boston, he worked as a bootblack. The money that he currently has was stolen from Liam. And yet, you love him and you married him, did you not? Now here you are condemning me for loving a poor man when you yourself have married one! At least my man honestly earns what little money he has..."  
  
"You contemptuous bitch!" Cathleen spat.  
  
Everyone inside Tibby's watched the two girls. There were no bets placed on who would win because they all knew Alyssa would. From the back of the crowd, Dom spoke. "My sister is right you know. I am a poor man and the money that I have was stolen from Liam. Does that make you regret marrying me? I should hope not. Besides, if Alyssa and this Race of hers do get married, it could be quite advantageous to us..."  
  
Alyssa was at the end of her patience. Glaring at Dom and Cathleen, she demanded, "What the hell am I to you? Am I just some playing piece in your little game of life? To be used when you think it could be of use to you? Why must you make such a fuss? Let me tell you two one thing; by the Goddess that guides me, I belong here, to live my life any way that I damn well please! Before you and Ireland, and dad and everything that's happened to me in the past year, I was happy! Do you hear me? I was happy damn it!"  
  
"Wait, sis, listen..."  
  
"No, you listen to me Dominic Cambell. In a months time, I will be eighteen. You can try all you want, but I'm not changing my mind; for anything."  
  
"But Alyssa, it would be for the best if you put all of this silly, girlish nonsense behind you. There's nothing here for you."  
  
Alyssa's eyes shot daggers at her brother. Behind her, chairs scraped the floor as all the Manhattan Newsies stood up. They had lost her once, they were not about to do it again.  
  
Then, Alyssa gave a cold laugh. "You know, I was just beginning to like you again, after what you had done to me in the not so distant past. But now I have come to my senses and have realized that you only want what's best..."  
  
There was a deafening pause.  
  
"...for yourself."  
  
Her last word stung like a wasp. Dom looked ready to kill. His face grew tight and his mouth was grim as he searched for words. Beside him, Cathleen was beginning to look like she had been betrayed. Actually, it was her that had done the betraying, if you could call it that.  
  
"Let me make this inescapably clear," Alyssa said at last. "I would rather have a poor Newsie than nothing at all." She reached out and drew Race close to her. "This man is my life. I want nothing more than his love and to be with him through everything. And as for the rest of the Newsies, they are the family I should have had. Now, considering that I'm through with you two, I shall tell you what I want you to do."  
  
Alyssa stepped forward and spoke softly. "I want you to leave and never come back."  
  
Realizing that they were no longer welcome or safe, dam and Cathleen headed for the door which Davis was gladly holding open. Their faces held a look of shame as they made their way through the crowd of Newsies.  
  
Oh, wait a sec, would yous?" Race called. "Dere's somethin' dat I's want yous ta witness." He walked forward and took Alyssa's hand. From his vest pocket, he withdrew a slim Celtic band with a small emerald mounted on it. Before they all had left that morning, Kloppman had given it to Race, knowing that he would put it to good use.  
  
Kneeling in front of Alyssa and presenting the ring, Race asked, "Alyssa, will you marry me?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Hehe! End of chapter! Ha, I got you all with a cliffie! Well, you know what that means... yup, review time! Oh, and if you feel so inclined, (as I know you are) you can check out my new Newsies fic called "Sweet Raptured Life." Tell me what you think of that as well. Toodles! 


	17. Memories in Stone

**Chapter 17: Memories in Stone**

**A/N: **I realize it's been a dreadfully long time since I've done any work whatsoever on this fic. For which I feel really horrible. So, here is the not so glorious ending to this. Sorry if it seems to be lacking, but I couldn't really come up with a fitting ending.

My thanks go to all of you that have read this. To: Camille Blackfox, Shooter O'Brien, DarkNightChilde, Julianna Edwards, AnimeGirl, Sarah, Angie, Kim, Ciara Lewis, TheLoneReed, Margo, Brooklyn's Psionic Miracle, and Harley. Thank you for taking the time to review! I really appreciate it!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Tibby's was deathly silent. No one dared to make a sound lest they miss the answer.

Alyssa knelt in front of the nervous wreck that was Racetrack. She had always thought that she would die as a poor lonely spinster. But here was Racetrack, one of the famous Manhattan Newsies, proposing to her. She tired to speak, but her mouth would make no sound. Then, looking deep within Race's deep brown eyes, she found her future written there. "Yes" was all she had to say.

The next thing she knew was that she was being spun about amongst a crowd of cheering Newsies. In the background there was the wail of defeat from Dom and Cathleen. Their little plot had been foiled by the youngest member of the family.

"I must say one thing," Alyssa said after the cheers had died down. "Dom, I'm not marrying Race to spite you. I'm marrying him because I love him."

A sputtering Dom and Cathleen were ushered out of the door. The minute the door closed behind them, they were forgotten.

Alyssa looked at Race. "Here's ta happiness," she said, kissing him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This story of my mother and father has been told so many times, though I do not tire of hearing it. My mother and father loved each other deeply. Despite that they were mere street rats, they found something that the rich folk never could truly find: happiness and love. All of my uncles used to visit, up until my mother and father passed away.

The only one of my uncles that still lives in Uncle Specs and his wife Mercy. MY uncles the Newsies were a wonderful bunch of men. My children love to hear the story of their grandparent, Alyssa and Racetrack. Every day we visit the graveyard that holds all of those famous Newsies. My children know what they did so that they could lead the lives they do. We are by no means rich. Far from it. We live respectably, like Mum and Dad wanted. Passing by the gravestones I read the names aloud and remember them. You can see Jack "Cowboy" Kelly, David Jacobs, Mush, Blink, Spot, and even Kloppman is buried there, right beside his boys.

Take heart from my parent's tale. They lived a life that overcame numerous obstacles and enjoyed every minute of it. Live your life as they did. Waste nothing.


End file.
